Magical Shatterpoint
by Life is a paradox
Summary: Dressing up as A Jedi Knight on any other day in history would have been fine. But Harry Potter chose a day that would have repercussions for millennia. The Prodigal Knight has come ... Mainly a Harry Potter/KOTOR crossover with a plot device from the Buffy Fandom which leads to small crossovers from other fandoms with it .
1. Preparations

Magical Shatterpoint: A Harry Potter/KOTOR Crossover

Chapter One – Preparations

A/N: – Disclaimer: – Note I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the various fictions that are planed crossovers with this story. My interpretation of Harry Potter, related subject matter and the fictions that are planned crossovers (other than the KOTOR one all others are temporary as part of the plot device(a common one from a certain fandom which will be named next disclaimer) that brings the KOTOR Element into the story) are freely given.

You may use them for what ever purpose you want as long as you state where you got the Idea from and link back to this story so that I may (hopefully) get more reviews (as you can never have too many reviews). Also Please ask about archiving on other sites before you do so.

Note: Timeline has been altered to fit what I want to do, as otherwise this story would require alterations to how popular culture evolved. Possibly due to the butterfly effect of wizards, witches and magical beings and I really don't want to deal with all that.

Wednesday, October 28th 1998, England, Surrey, Little Whinging, Evan's Road, Jones Costume emporium 4:41PM

The last rays of sunlight bathed Evan's Road in sunlight, sunlight which pierced the glass of a shop that had been empty only the day before but was now filled with costumes.

Costumes of varying make and size, a few were fictional but most were mythological, historical or were generic ideas (e.g. like a robot costume) and their were jars of body paint and various odds and ends to be added to various costumes. The sunlight reflected of the various costumes making a beautiful picture of red light that would inspire any artist.

Unfortunately the only two sapient beings (and thus able to enjoy it) that were around to witness the event it were in a back room working on a project. A project that was the trial run of a plan that had been devised by the elder of the two (after watching a TV show and then talking with a minor seer who had predicted that it wouldn't have a negative impact) so as to do an experiment to see if the project was possible.

The two who were working on said magical project were finishing painting runes on to the (top) sheet that covered over the wooden flooring of said backroom. The two were a contrast – the elder (roughly 45 years) had brown neat hair, was wearing a black shirt, white trousers and black shoes. While the younger (only 19) had sky blue hair (which was wilder than a birds nest that had been dropped into a pig sty), wearing a blue t-shirt that proclaimed in golden lettering 'Blue is the best', Blue jeans & blue trainers.

But in both of their brown eyes burned a fire, a fire that sought to change the world. To bring Chaos to order, to rip down the confines of the old and create a new way of doing things.

And so they laboured on, painting the runic spell matrix to the nailed down sheet – which had a sheet underneath it which sowed into it was a runic spell matrix that was designed to stop paint soaking through to the floor.

"Unc … I mean Luke, why can't we just paint onto the floorboards themselves? I mean it's not like the deposit we put down is actually our money, it's the money of that loan we tricked out of that bank" spoke the youth his face scrunched up in annoyance while he gestured with his left hand (the one with out a paintbrush so as to not ruin their work).

"John, just because we used a pair of glamour amulets and a mild confundus charm to get the money to fund this little experiment doesn't mean we're not going to get as much cash out of this as possible. I learned a long time ago that you need as much money as possible so as to be able to create as much chaos as possible" Idly replied Luke as he worked.

"So I'm guessing that's why we took out that mortgage and are now filtering it through various accounts?"

"Precisely, now I think we're finished with the runic matrix you insisted we add to backup the invocation to Janus, we have the connection plus activation runes stitched into the costumes, the various paints have the potion we brewed added to them and the various odds and ends have all been suitably prepared. I think we've done all that's needed for this experiment to proceed on Halloween" stated Luke as he finished painting, putting his paintbrush in his tin of black paint.

"Don't forget the bad luck spell we engineered to effect all costumes in Little Whinging that aren't from our shop and the cumulative harmless accident spell designed to keep our competitors out of action while we pull this off" Responded John as he also put his paintbrush into a jar of black paint.

"Just a few days to go and we get to see if we can pull this off on and see how much potential this has to change the wizarding world. Then we can begin a dawn of a new age, an age where the corrupt ministries of the world shall fall. It'll be beautiful ..."

"May just be you witnessing it considering that if Mum figures out what's happening she'll shut me down faster than a speeding bullet."

"You are nineteen and a Wizard while she's a muggle"

"Still doesn't mean I'm going to risk her wrath, I mean you did grow up with her. I'm sure you remember what she's like" said John as he waved his hands to emphasise his point.

Luke paused at this as he thought back over all his little adventures as a child and then shuddered "Good point John, very good point. Now shall we go get some Chinese food and plan out our strategy for selling our own selected special costumes? As I want to see who I can sell my Lord of the Rings costume to" Commented Luke as he headed out of the back room with John following.

"I have a feeling that the right person for my Star Wars character Sorn Ortis is going to appear in the store and I'll just know that they are the right one."

"But just in case that doesn't happen then let's make a plan."

*Page Break*

*Page Break*

*Page Break*

Friday, October 30th 1998, England, Surrey, Little Whinging, Evan's Road, just outside Jones Costume emporium 4:38PM

Vernon Dursley was unhappy, no he was furious. His new boss from America was a obnoxious git who checked the expenses accounts with a fine tooth comb, plus said bosses son had convinced his father that there should be a costume party on Halloween.

The fact that he had to dress up because of some ridiculous American tradition was bad enough, but to have to rent a costume twice? Because the blundering fools at the other costume shop had somehow destroyed all of their costume stock and so he had to go and rent another costume.

And if that wasn't bad enough he had to rent a costume for the _Freak_, as his boss had said that he was expecting all four of his family to come to. So in summary he had to rent a costume twice, for a party that shouldn't be happening if his git of a boss was a proper decent hardworking man and he had to get one for the Freak.

Needless to say due to the fact I don't want to have to write a cluster F-Bomb and other swear word populated thought pattern. As git was not the word used by Vernon originally but I prefer not to use such language if I don't have to.

So Vernon, Petunia, Dudley and Harry walked towards the costume store. Vernon was giving Harry a lecture about how he better not damage this costume, or show up his 'loving' family while at the party.

He was half listening to and giving the appropriate responses to. Which were to say "Yes Uncle" every now and again and look down trodden. While he did so he thought about was going to happen.

Julius Hoff, the new American son of the Vernon's new boss Hadrian Hoff, was interesting. He wasn't afraid of Dudley, had reported Dudley's bullying to the teachers and had made a few gestures at friendship to Harry.

Of course he was being cautious, due to other 'friendships' in the past. As with Dudley's more devious friends who had arranged a false falling out with Dudley and then had them make 'friends' with Harry only to use it to bully him some more.

Could he trust Julius or not? Could this be another trick to bully Harry, as Dudley had met Julius before Harry had met him so it could be a bigger, grander version of what had happened in the past?

Harry didn't know, but he did know that if he suspected everything to be a trick then when the real actual thing came along then he would be the one losing out. So he was cautiously optimistic about what was unfolding and be prepared for anything that came his away.

So he entered the costume shop with his 'family' and said a penultimate "Yes Uncle" to the obese lump of lard that masqueraded as a human.

"Make sure that you do _Boy_, or otherwise you will be punished. Understood?"

"Yes Uncle" Harry replied hoping beyond hope that Dudley didn't get the idea to sabotage his costume and get him sent to the cupboard with only bread and water. Again.

Uncle Vernon looked at Harry intently before saying "Good." Before he turned to Petunia and Dudley "Pet, can you stay with Dudders as he gets his costume while I show the _Boy_ around and make sure he doesn't cause any chaos."

"Of course Vernon, I understand that you want to keep a close eye on the _Boy_. As I know Dudley would never do anything like how the _Boy_ would you Dudley."

"Yes Mum, I'd never do anything that Harry would do" Dudley (tried to) Angelically state. To Harry it was like watching a hippo try to dance wit two legs in the air. A complete impossibility and a perversion of the laws of nature themselves.

Harry resisted the urge to sigh, did Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia have some kind of brain damage? Or was it like the science fiction books that Uncle Vernon bought from charity shops to teach 'The _Freak_' about how a proper man should act. Something like a Someone Else's Problem field from Douglas Adams Hitchhikers guide to galaxy series?

The fact of the matter was that Dudley was a hooligan in training, likely getting in trouble with the law at some point if he kept walking the path he was walking. While Vernon would likely have an aneurism, stroke or heart attack with the way he was going and Petunia would likely go off the deep end into her OCD about how everything had to be 'Normal'.

As if the Dursleys knew what normal actually was, they were so far from normal that it was in a different galaxy. No a different _Universe_, as if you were to convince them to go to a councillor or psychologist they'd find at least a dozen different mental conditions within the first five minutes.

Harry looked around at costumes that he'd never be allowed to rent, yet alone buy. Like all the gifts given to the ridiculously spoiled Dudley, or the food he cooked for his twisted mockery of a family, or the love that the Dursleys shared for each other that they'd never show him.

A small part of him, a part of festering hate and loathing, wanted to get revenge. To strike back at his oppressors, as after nine years (minus two days) of having to live with the Dursleys there was a lot of hate flowing through Harry's veins.

But while he sometimes struggled with this inner darkness as where he was pinning his hopes was far away. As when Dudley Smeltings and Harry went to Stonewall for their secondary school education Harry would be free of Dudley. Free to make friends and to start his plan to escape the Dursleys.

Well actually the plan was already running, this was just the next step. He did the best he could do in St. Gregory's, as the Dursleys didn't care what he did in school. But when he made the jump from Primary to Secondary school he'd start to take his GCSE's, after which he take his A-Levels and then he'd escape from the Dursleys.

But the plan still meant years of having to live with the Dursleys, years of pain and suffering. Of basically being a peasant to a feudal lord, an abusive feudal lord that didn't care that much about his peasant.

But he'd do it, he'd survived nine years of Hell he could endure another eight. He just had to keep trudging along, keeping the flame of hope alive. As if he did that then that be the worst thing he could do to the Dursleys – show them that they couldn't destroy his spirit.

That all of his imagination and intelligence couldn't be annihilated by them. He'd outlast them and that was that. On the bright side he was past the half way point, if he could just last a little bit longer then he could win. It just required him to keep going, and going, and going.

So he looked around the shop, a person garbed in blue and with blue hair came to help them. Harry inwardly smiled at what his Uncle's reaction was going to be to this figure of blue.

"Excuse me sir, but seeing as how my Uncle is busy helping a customer, may I help you with your costume choice?" the blue figure asked.

Vernon looked at the shop assistant as if he had just peppered his words with swear words and smelled like horse manure. "Well Mr …"

"Vale, but please call me John. As when I hear someone say Mr Vale I think they are talking about my father.

"Mr Vale, my Nephew and I are completely capable of finding costumes for ourselves."

Mr Vale's eyes flickered to Harry and for a fraction of a second Harry thought that there was a flicker of recognition in his eyes when he saw his scar. Which in Harry's mind was ludicrous, as how would a random stranger know who he was.

Well unless they were one of those odd people that occasionally popped up and interacted with him. But seeing as how that only happened every six months or so, that was highly unlikely.

"Well its just we have an order from a previous customer that cancelled yesterday for the costumes they ordered. One of which I believe is your Nephews size and seeing as how we have to sell it before Halloween I can sell it to you for a discount?"

Vernon perked up at this "we were just going to rent a costume but as Harry is absent minded at times and can be something of a troublemaker at other times. Buying it could be useful, but how much would it be?"

"Well seeing as how it is unlikely that we are going to shift it in time I can say twenty pounds?"

Harry could almost see cash symbols manifest in Vernon's eyes as he saw how much money could be saved. As the costume he'd been forced to rent for Harry from the other costume shop had been thirty pounds for the night, this was a bargain and Vernon Dursley wasn't the kind to scrimp on his Nephew.

"I'm listening, though it be best to see the costume first to make sure it isn't any old tatty costume you are trying to load off on me" Vernon checked, always making sure he got what he thought he deserved. Of course he deserved to be fed into a wood chipper feet first, but that was rather unlikely at the moment. Unfortunately.

"Now Sir, let me assure you that Jones Costume emporium only rents and sells the finest costumes available. It's just this costume would be quite hard to move after Halloween ends as it is has a very select customer base. But I will just get it and show it to you now, I'll be back in a minute" assured Mr Vale, after which he walked away to a back room at the other end of the shop.

Harry frowned at that, the man was obviously trying to get Vernon to buy it but for what reason. He wasn't lying about the costume being quality, Harry's gut instinct was telling him however that the man had a reason to give Harry the costume.

Which was plain ridiculous, in Harry's mind as why would a random stranger want to help out a random kid they'd just met. He dismissed the thought as there had to be another logical reason, but the thought just nagged at him, like a constant ringing of a phone.

Vernon browsed the various costumes looking for something for himself. He paused at a suit with a fake pistol holster in the belt. Harry sighed, Vernon was completely unoriginal.

His James Bond obsession was always showing when he had to dress up for fancy dress parties. Harry could remember as a six year old watching Vernon dressed in a suit going to the birthday party of one of his colleagues dressed up as Bond. Every time Vernon Dressed up it was always Bond, Bond, Bond, Bond and more Bond.

Harry was going to again contemplate why, why he wasn't going to kill the Dursleys, why when it make the universe a far better place, why when it just take getting some weed killer and add it to their food.

But his contemplation and wrestling with his own ethical and moral code was broken by Mr Vale who re-entered the room. With the costume, it was a Jedi's set of clothing.

A white Overtunic and undertunic, with a brown robe, white trousers and brown boots. With a lightsaber and a belt added in. Harry raised one eyebrow, oh this was going to be interesting. As Vernon hated Star Wars with a passion for some unknown and probably insane reason.

Said that proper folk wouldn't dress up in robes and run around with freakish powers. One of the things Harry planned to do one day was to watch the films and see if he liked them.

Just to spite Vernon, as even with him planning to get a good job in a different part of the country and then never talking to another Dursley for as long as he lived … well he wanted to do things that Vernon would never allow him to do so. As he really, really wanted to get a small amount of harmless petty revenge against the Dursley mentality.

Vernon's reaction was curious, he didn't immediately say no but took a strange contemplative look on his face. Harry didn't know what was going through Vernon's mind at that moment and didn't want to know (he very rarely wanted to know what the inconceivably stupid, bigoted, foolish, man child was thinking).

"Is there a changing room that Harry can use to see if the costume fits?" Vernon asked politely and respectfully as if he had been hit with some kind of mind control, some kind of _confounding_ ability.

As if the clothes had some kind of mental trick, woven into them that _confounded_ Vernon in some manner. But that was impossible, wasn't it? Harry thought. As how would a piece of clothing be able to do that? Vernon was just trying to get as much money as he thought he could out of this deal.

Harry shook himself as Mr Vale answered Vernon "of course sir, I'll show you to the changing room right now."

They followed Mr Vale to the changing room, he passed the robes to Harry who entered the changing room and then put them on.

They fitted perfectly, as if they had somehow been made to fit Harry. They felt _right_ in Harry's mind, not just because they were the first proper fitting clothes that he could remember wearing. But due to some indefinable feeling …

… Like coming home to your family after being away for months, or like discovering a new and vibrant webcomic that gives you countless hours of enjoyment browsing its archive. Or possibly like the first sunny and warm day after a cold and bitter winter.

It felt like that and a thousand other reasons that woven all together provided a tapestry of beauty and perfection. Harry regretted the fact that he would have to take it off, as he didn't want that feeling of rightness – of finally fitting in like a puzzle piece put in the right place – to end.

He walked out of the changing room and allowed Vernon and Mr Vale to see it. Another flash of something passed through Mr Vale's eyes, a flash of triumph and success, it vanished within a second but Harry saw it.

He felt uncomfortable, he knew something was going on, but what? There had been too many odd things happening at the same time. But what did it mean. What did it mean!

He sighed internally, he had no idea why this was happening but if it was going to happen then he'd enjoy. This was the first time (that he could remember) that he got to wear proper fitting clothes. So he ignored the craziness and just decided that he was just having a stroke of good luck. For once.

Mr Vale turned to Vernon and asked "Good enough for you?"

"It is acceptable, Harry get changed back into your normal clothes and I'll buy this for you" Vernon kindly said.

Harry froze and gaped at Vernon. What. Just … What. Harry thought.

Okay proof that the shop assistant has mind control had been confirmed in Harry's eyes. Vernon was being _nice_ to him. He wasn't pretending, it wasn't for the witnesses. He was Being nice.

Again the word what came to Harry's mind. He shrugged it off, the shop assistant had some kind of mind control. Attracting the attention of said person would be bad, though his freezing and gaping kind or ruined that.

But he'd pretend everything was normal for as long as he could, and maybe on Sunday … maybe he'd come back when Vernon returned the rented costumes. Maybe he'd talk to Mr Mind Control as he'd dubbed John Capricornus Vale, see if he could learn how to do what Mr Vale had done.

As it be useful, _very_ useful. If it gave him an advantage over the Dursley's he take it. As after the long, hard years of pain and suffering they'd put him through, he'd take almost any advantage to use against them.

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry meekly replied as when he went to get changed.

*Page Break*

*Page Break*

*Page Break*

Saturday, October 31st 1998, England, Surrey, Little Whinging, Evan's Road, Jones Costume emporium 5:00PM

Inside the Costume shop's back room two hooded black robed individuals were standing at an altar, inside a magical circle powered by the glowing runic array on the sheet below it.

As part of the circle there were black candles and on top of the altar was a statue, a statue which the two faces of it (one on the back of the head and one on the front). However the faces weren't static, it started off with both faces being bearded, then a beard disappeared.

Then the other beard disappeared, after which one of the sides of the statue became female and then the other. Then the faces took on the guises of young and old, and then randomly alternated between the faces of bearded man, non-bearded man, woman, old man, old woman, young boy and young girl.

It was a statue of Janus the god of beginnings and transitions (_not_ chaos, Never Chaos. NEVER! CHAOS! … Ahem, anyway …), thence gates, doors, endings and possibly time(1).

In front of him stood the two wizards chanting in a mixture of languages and drawing runes made out of light with their wands. They'd been casting for some time, as evidenced by the glowing runes humming in the air around them.

Then they incanted the last few words of the spell "Persona se corpum et sanguium commutandum est. Vestra sancta praesentia concrescet. Janus! Sume noctem!"(2)

Every rune in the room pulsed as one as light exploded outwards from them, the statue rippled and an ethereal wind came from the statue which ever changing eyes glowed.

*Page Break*

*Page Break*

*Page Break*

Saturday, October 31st 1998, England, Surrey, Little Whinging, Richardson Road, back garden of the Hoff House 5:00PM, Just after magic of the Ghosts of Christmas past ... I mean the Invocation ritual was performed.

Sorn Ortis, a.k.a. the Prodigal Knight, a.k.a. The Revanchist, a.k.a. Revan, formerly Darth Revan and whose birth name was long lost to the annuals of history looked around at the chaos around him. The screaming of the innocent and the attacks by various beings that inhabited what appeared to be a garden.

"What the Kriff" He exclaimed as the snap hiss of his Lightsaber blade hissed into existence and he got to work.

(1)I don't trust the wiki on that front as while he is the two faced god that looks into the past and the future that does _not_ make him a god of time.

(2) buffy/transcripts/018_


	2. Who'd be crazy enough to summon that?

Magical Shatterpoint chapter two

Saturday, October 31st 1998, England, Surrey, Little Whinging, Richardson Road, back garden of the Hoff House 5:00PM, Just after the Invocation ritual was performed.

Sorn Ortis wanted to take stock of what had happened, to find out how he'd gone from a beach on Lehon talking to a redeemed Bastila Shan to being here in this garden. To know how he had shrunk if the proportions of the area he was in were correct, what that strange pool of refined force energies with him was and why there was some strange overlay of force energies over himself and others.

But he was a Jedi, a Sentinel to be precise and the call of those in trouble could not be unheeded. So his blue lightsaber blade hummed as he got to work. As he could never resist the cries of those in trouble not back before the Mandalorian wars, not during them, even as a Sith he had tried to make the galaxy a better place with a twisted ethos of the 'greater good'.

So he went into battle determined to do what was right, to save those who could be saved and do his damndest to ensure that everyone was amongst those he could save. He reached out with the force trusting it to guide him and show him who to help first.

There was a long necked nurse being attacked by some wolf like creature that he could only sense a bestial intelligence behind – like a rakghoul. It also had the strange overlay, he used the force to rip the beast away from the nurse and decapitated it.

Then he turned to some kind of giant that was as intelligent as a brain dead Gamorrean. But it had a _big_ club and was currently attacking the house next door for 'looking at Gizzardgulper funny' so Sorn force jumped into the garden and then got out his emergency blaster pistol and shot it in the head …

… as sometimes you don't want to risk say being crushed by a giant monster and so shoot the enemy at a distance. As while you might be able to use your lightsaber as a ranged weapon it disarms you.

And when you've been transported to an unknown place, by unknown means and been somehow shrunk or placed in a world with proportions that make you think that you've been shrunk? You don't want to disarm your self in said situation.

With the giant dealt with, Sorn went back to the garden he had been in. There were a bunch of confused, scared people in it and a child armed with what looked similar to a few slugthrowers he had seen in his time.

He looked at the child, the mind of the person was not childlike, he was an adult stuck in a child's body. Seeing as how the strange overlay was over him as well and the force was indicating he should talk to him he went over to see what was going on.

Though there was a niggling thought that he shouldn't trust him, it was like his memories of being Darth Revan, a whispering in the ear. It was uncomfortable, but it wasn't coming from his pre mind wipe memories. It was from else where, from a different place that felt like it was chattering under the underlay.

Sorn resisted the urge to sigh, his mind had been through enough hell as it was, he didn't want more damage done to it. He looked at this soldier and raised an eyebrow at the look of familiarity that passed over the soldier as he looked at him.

"Harry! But you died in the early stages of the war against He-who-should-have-been-strangled-at-birth? How can you be here and why are you a child? Hell, why am I a child" the soldier asked.

"I'm afraid soldier you have the wrong person, I am Jedi Knight Sorn Ortis of the Galactic Republic. I am not this 'Harry' person and the last war I was in was the Jedi Civil war and before that was the Mandalorian wars. I have never been in a war against a person with a hyphenated name"

The soldier looked at Sorn intently, before asking "So you are saying that you just look like Harry did when he was about ten and that you have no idea about the war or anything?"

"Yes."

The soldier again put Sorn under the microscope before sighing "I've see a lot of crazy shit since He-who-should-be-castrated started his war against all non magic folk, this is just another event in a long line of events that is bloody weird."

"I mean a real life Jedi who looks like a version of my dead cousin when he was ten doesn't compare to having an insane wizard declare war on all non magic and start five years of hell. I mean once you've seen a five year old girl get ripped to shreds from the inside and a demon be born from within everything else seems rather tame in comparison" He added.

"Do you have any idea why this situation is happening, you mentioned an insane Wizard. Some kind of dark side force user?"

The soldier chuckled "You could say that Knight Ortis, you could say that."

"Well Mr …"

"Sergeant Dudley Dursley, at your service"

"Well Sergeant, do you have any idea how to resolve this little SNAKU we've found ourselves in?"

"SNAKU …"

"Situation Normal: All Kriffed Up, its standard soldier slang in the Republic which I assumed you knew seeing as how you know that I'm a Jedi and such."

"Let me just say that I know about the Jedi but not about soldier abbreviation slang, but enough about that. This is high level magic so this likely required a runic matrix over a magical focus, not a wand as the caster would have to provide constant power. So they likely have a base they are operating from, though how they transported us to outside the base is somewhat unknown."

"So we need more info, ASAP then?"

"I take it that you mean as soon as possible?" Sorn Nodded his head "Well over there looks to be Julius Hoff, he looks like he might know. That is if he is actually Julius Hoff, as I saw someone that looked like a younger living version of my mother being attacked by what looked like a werewolf earlier. Who you saved before I could to do anything in my stunned state which I thank you for. But anyway I think that Julius is unaffected by whatever weird shit is happening"

Sorn looked at Julius scanning him with the force, he didn't have the strange overlay and he felt the subtle feeling of the force indicating he should talk to him.

"Okay Sergeant lets go talk to Mr Hoff then"

They walked to the black cloaked Hoff who was hiding under a garden table as the confused people milled around and ignored/gaped at Sorn and the Sergeant. Sorn reached into the force and gently calmed the mind of the panicking child.

"Peace young one, would you know of any reason why this is happening" Sorn asked, with a touch of the force to ensure the child didn't babble a stream of nonsense or something.

"Harry? Don't you remember that it is Halloween and we were having a costume party?" Hoff questioned.

"_Halloween_" Dudley said as if the word was a swear word of the highest order "They enchanted the costumes, Do you know where the costumes come from Julius?"

"Jones Costume emporium on Evan's road, its new and where everyone got their costumes from due to accidents at the other shops. I didn't get mine there as my grim reaper costume still fits from last year back in the states."

Sorn felt the nudge in the force – as he scanned the costumes in the force (to find a very subtle force energy that was deliberately hidden) – that this was the right place to search, he turned to Dudley "Can you take us there Sergeant?"

"I can."

"Good," He paused for a second before readying a mind trick for Hoff "You will find a safe place to hide, possibly in your house. You will not come out until everything is back to normal."

"I will find a safe place to hide, possibly in my house. I will not come out until everything is back to normal" Hoff replied glassy eyed.

Sorn turned to Dudley "Lets go Sergeant, we have to end this madness."

"Agreed."

So they marched to the back gate of the garden, slipped out of the garden and then walked through the back alley to get to the road. As they began heading to the costume shop Sorn felt a tremor in the force, a feeling something was coming.

He turned to face the other end of the road that they were walking down, there was the sound of loud footfalls in the distance coming towards them. A group of people ran from it as if their lives depended upon it and then something massive came down from around the corner.

Wreathed in shadow and flame, humanoid with ram like horns curved down and a blazing whip and sword. While in the Force it was seething mass of anger and hate, it reeked of the darkside.

Dudley froze at it when he saw it and then muttered "A Balrog of Morgoth … who ever is behind this whole thing is insane. Completely and utterly insane. Who in their right mind would bring a Balrog into the world?"

Sorn looked at his lightsaber and then the Balrog, "Where's a thermal detonator when you need one?"

He then looked at Dudley and ordered "Covering firing on that thing while I help the people fleeing it."

"What are you going to say next? Chap with wings, there. Five rounds rapid?" Dudley asked as Sorn charged at the Balrog.

*Page Break*

*Page Break*

*Page Break*

Saturday, October 31st 1998, Scotland, Moray, Fields/Land of Griffindor, Hogwarts castle, Headmasters Tower, Headmasters office, 5:05PM

Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (first class), Grand Sorcerer, Supreme Mugwump, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and Headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry was sitting at his desk.

Sitting across from him was Pip the Head House Elf of Hogwarts and its Surrounding Lands. Responsible for every House Elf inside Hogwarts, its grounds and those tending its fields, currently the Head House Elf and Headmaster were having their weekly meeting on what was happening within Hogwarts and its lands.

"Pip personally looked at the potato fields, Pip confirmed it was a form of spell resistant Potato Blight. Pip believes that it is not potion resistant, so asks Headmaster Albus Dumbledore to have Potion Master Severus Snape look into a potion to deal with it."

"I will have Severus see if it can be eradicated by potions. Is there anything else Pip?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Pip would like to ask for the paper work elves Swap, Vorn and Leyver to set up a new base transfiguration ingredient formula. So that if the resistant Potato Blight spreads to other fields and no potion is working we are ready for it."

The headmaster resisted the urge to groan, the idea of Previous headmaster Dippet to have three house elves help with the paperwork of the school was a brilliant one. It allowed Hogwarts to function with quiet respectable efficiency.

But setting up a new base transfiguration ingredient formula would take weeks in the best of times, meaning that paper work would have to be done by others. Which considering that Hogwarts was one of the major food suppliers, potion ingredient suppliers and Unicorn hair suppliers as well as being a school … well it be a pain to deal with.

"Pip we need Swap, Vorn and Leyver to keep Hogwarts functioning. Can't the Potion Elves and Severus come up with a new formula?" Dumbledore proposed.

"Estia, Rildar and Kelril are working with Potion Master Severus Snape making experimental potions. Pip likes to not stop them doing this, as Pip can remember what happened to Dab when she tried to interrupt them at the end of her days as Head House Elf. Pip does not want that to happen to Pip, Pip likes life too much to try that."

Dumbledore resisted the urge to grimace at the memories of what happened to Dab. At one hundred and twenty seven at the time she hadn't enjoyed the experience of being Popped a mile above Hogwarts for interrupting the Potion elves. Of course he didn't know someone that would enjoy such an experience.

"I'll talk to Severus myself, smooth out any issues so that they can work on the transfiguration ingredient formula" Dumbledore offered.

Pip sighed with obvious relief "Pip thanks Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, Pip knew that while the Potato Blight potion might be liked by Potion Master Severus Snape due to its complexity. Pip worried though about the transfiguration ingredient formula, as Pip remembers the Hogwarts Motto. Pip would not like to get on Potion Master Snape and Potion elves Bad sides. That would _not_ end well for Pip."

"Now …" Dumbledore began to say. He was interrupted by Tew, who Popped in. Dumbledore froze as he looked at one of the three House Elves he had assigned to Trelawney, if this meant what he thought it meant …

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore! Professor Sybill Trelawney is _Seeing_ Sir, she is _Seeing_!"

"Tew! Calm down and tell me slowly what happened" Dumbledore ordered.

"Professor Sybill Trelawney was taking her daily potions" Translation: Drinking firewhisky "When Professor Sybill Trelawney went into a Seeing State, the recording crystal copied what Professor Sybill Trelawney saw" Tew answered as he held out the five by five centimetre cube of quartz that was the recording crystal.

"Thank you Tew, Have Eady take the last part of your shift and go get some rest. I will listen to Sybill's prophecy."

Pip looked to Dumbledore and offered "Pip will take Tew back to the House Elf Quarters, Pip and Headmaster Albus Dumbledore can finish their meeting tomorrow."

"Thank you Pip, as long as there aren't any more pressing matters to deal with?"

"Pip thinks that is all Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, So if you will excuse Pip …"

"You are excused Pip" The two house elves Popped out of the room.

Dumbledore reached into one of his cabinets and got out a spindly piece of enchanted machinery. It was a tripod that hade four 'arms' that came together to hold the crystal. He placed the crystal in the arms then pointed his wand at the machine.

The image of Trelawney came out of the crystal and in a voice he had heard once in a certain inn and then replayed countless times. So as to find a way to save the Wizarding World and Harry Potter at the same time, so he listened intently to this second prophecy.

"... The Prodigal Knight has come … Formerly of the Dark Lords of the Sith … Now Redeemed Knight of the Republic … He stands upon a knife edge between Dark and Light … If he falls then the Wizarding World will enter an age of darkness like none other … If he keeps to the path of redemption … Then the Dark Lord temporally vanquished Halloween Night will be vanquished for a second time … And this time permanently … After which our World will enter a golden age … The Prodigal Knight has come …"

His eyes instantly went to the monitoring devices on his desk that observed the Blood Protection around Harry. It was undisturbed meaning Harry was safe and alive, if this Prodigal Knight was to do with Harry then the magical detection ward would show if he was near Harry's house (within a five hundred meter radius). Also the life sign monitor on Harry was showing him to be unhurt.

Best to check in with Arabella in the morning to be certain but Harry was fine and not in trouble right not, He thought. But this Prodigal Knight was likely somehow related to _the power he knows not_, the Dark Lord of the Sith bit was worrying though.

Though it did faintly ring a bell, maybe from an ancient tome he had read at some point? Which meant research, of course the part mentioning Tom being only temporally vanquished confirmed his thoughts on the matter.

Which meant resurrecting the Order of the Phoenix a second time, as he had created it during the war with Grindelwald and resurrected it during the war with Tom. With this prophecy confirming Tom still existed was troubling, he had suspected but never had enough proof to act upon.

So he had work to do, _lots_ of work to do. But it was necessary, when it came to the choice of whether it was right or easy then Dumbledore stepped up to ensure the right thing was done.

Even when there were only two choices one bad and one worse. Like putting Harry in an unhappy home where he was safe or giving him a loving family and risking any at large death eater, dark creature or random dark wizard looking for fame killing him.

It was for Harry's own good, no matter the reports coming from Arabella, no matter how much he hated himself for it. It had to be that way, it was the only way. Some might proclaim him the leader of the light but he knew he didn't deserve that title.

As a true leader of the light would find a third option a one that worked, that gave Harry a proper childhood. Not the abusive, House Elf like existence he currently had. Maybe if he could bring himself to kill then none of this would have ever happened.

But every time he considered it he saw Ariana's eyes, those blue eyes, staring lifelessly at him. No one deserves to die, no matter what their crimes. Even Tom in his wretched and sickening state of mid … he just couldn't bring himself to kill, no matter how much damage his inaction did to the world.

So Dumbledore began the resurrection of the Order and after which he'd research the Dark Lords of the Sith as he knew he'd read that name somewhere before.


	3. Chap with wings, Five rounds rapid

Magical Shatterpoint

Chapter three – Chap with wings, there. Five rounds Rapid.

Saturday, October 31st 1998, England, Surrey, Little Whinging, Richardson Road, 5:05PM, Battling a Balrog

Sorn Ortis was currently rethinking his idea of being a Jedi, not that he was considering being a Sith … but the idea of copying Jolee and going into a self imposed exile somewhere out the way.

As if he found a nice peaceful planet somewhere out the way, then the crazy Kriffing incidents he got entangled with would hopefully stop right? … No he wasn't that lucky, someone would come and seek him out to fight some new threat. Or said threat would seek him out, or the planet he was on would suffer a major war or something.

There were times he wished he could just go back to bed and hide under the bed covers. Like when he had to deal with that giant Rancor in Taris's sewers, or the Krayt Dragon on Tatooine, or the Terentatek's on Kashyyk and Korriban.

The amount of Sithspit he had to deal with was irksome, why couldn't he stay away? … Because he had a white knight complex and he knew it. He had to save people, to ensure that no one died on his watch like Trask, or all those people on Taris, or Dantooine.

He had a lot of failures to make up for without even considering what he had done as the Dark Lord of the Sith. But the past was the past, he had to cover the people retreating from the this 'Balrog'.

He telekinetically lifted one of the parked contraptions that looked like a speeder with wheels (in his eyes) and threw it at the Balrog. It left alone the person dressed up in silver armour firing some kind of laser at it as the figure retreated.

It ignored the person in big bulky green armour, who was firing a slugthrower at the Balrog and ignored the young woman that was armed with a sword that made a snicker-snack sound as it went through the air.

It looked at Sorn with what he could sense as annoyance, the throwing of the car had just annoyed it. The people running away from it reached him and he made a choice, the car just annoyed it, running would be a good idea.

So he Ran with them, Dudley joined them and they all ran.

"Lovely day for a jog isn't it?" sarcastically asked the Green Armoured person in a feminine voice that reminded Sorn of Juhani for some strange reason.

"Less snark Serina and more figuring out how to kill the Balrog!" Came another feminine voice from the armour.

"Come on Spartan-130, a little added humour isn't going to impede my ability to find a way to kill this Pseudo-Balrog, which is reminiscent of the Peter Jackson interpretation of Lord of the Rings?" Serina asked.

"Ignore those two, they've been bickering like the navy and air force over who should run the Space forces during its founding" The Silver armoured figure stated, as Sorn half listened to their argument just in case something interesting/important came up.

"Sergeant, do you have any ideas on how to deal with this damn thing?" Sorn asked Dudley as he nodded to the silver clad one.

"I have an idea, there is a petrol station nearby, fire and oil combined together should hopefully hurt it" Dudley proposed.

"Lead the Way Sergeant, so Mr …" Sorn began.

"Photon Trooper First class, Richard Widecombe of the A.N.H Ground forces and boarding teams. But could we please keep the Kumbayas, hand holding and introductions for fucking later? As this is the second time I've had to deal with a Balrog today and I am not remotely bleeding happy about being in this situation again."

"Well Photon Trooper if you survived one of these things before, can't you do repeat what you did before?" Sorn asked.

"He has already prayed in Latin, asking for any god that might be listening to save us" Calmly and serenely answered the girl holding the blade that went snicker-snack.

"Well Miss …" Sorn began

"Miss Alice Liddell, Mr Warrior Monk" Alice answered placidly.

"Mr Warrior Monk?" Dudley asked with amusement.

"Well he holds a blade of Light indicating that he fights, while his robes indicate he is a monk, so a Warrior Monk."

"I prefer the term Jedi Knight Miss Liddell, but seeing as the only thing close to a deity that is helping us is the Force I believe we'll go with the Sergeant's idea of blowing it up. Which would be easier if I had a thermal detonator, or some cryoban grenades, or a _Hammerhead_-Class Cruiser main guns in orbit to shoot the damn thing."

"Ah a fellow follower of rule thirty seven of the Seventy Maxims of Maximally Effective Mercenaries, nice to have a fellow follower with me. I had to help out an annoying ghost, an annoying noble woman, a competent Jedi, a Watcher who was working as a librarian instead of as a special operations/counter terrorism operative, a girl in a cat suit and a man with far too much hair gel" Photon Trooper Widecombe commented while Dudley nodded in synchronicity with him when he mentioned the Seventy Maxims.

"How come Miss Liddell doesn't know about Jedi, while you, the sergeant, and possibly the program Serina and Spartan-130 do know. While none of you know about the Mandalorian wars or the Jedi civil war and yet one of you knows one of the classic ancient pieces of human literature. One that is rumoured to be around the time humans made their fledgling steps into space. Are we on a lost human colony or something"

The Trooper and Sergeant shared a look, before the Trooper answered "or something, I'll explain once we hit the costume shop that is causing this bloody chaotic madness" after which he muttered the words that Sorn barely heard "Fucking Chaos mages, shooting them in the reproductive organs is too bloody good for them."

So they continued to run, the Balrog pounding after them, Sorn was in the grip of the force. While he ran he occasionally telekinetically pushed a few beings, which the force indicated were not nice beings.

Seeing as a few of those beings were raping people to death, eating their flesh and then sewing their victims clothing into their clothing (and unluckily for their some of their victims not in that order) … well he broke a few necks to deal with them.

They reached the petrol station, they ran through it and then they stopped about twenty meters away. The Balrog started to batter its way through, not understanding the danger of what it was doing.

It could have gone around, it could have not slashed downwards with its sword but it did. The blade went into the ground, like a stabbing tongue of fire and hit one of the tanks that fuelled one of the petrol pumps.

The petrol tank exploded in a conflagration of fire and death, its explosion triggered the others. The Balrog was engulfed by it, there was a sigh of relief by Dudley who went to say something.

But Sorn raised a hand, the Balrog emerged from the station with a sheer fury that radiated by the force. It was missing its whip, with the arm that had been holding the whip a bloody cauterised ruin. While its sword was still in its right, but there were dozens of gouges in its right arm as well as ones across its chest.

It roared and then began walking towards them again, slower but with a seething rage that would make a Sith lord envious.

They began running again and as they did Sorn quickly asked Dudley "Are there any other Petrol stations we can use against this thing?"

A/N: – Disclaimer: – Note I do not own Harry Potter, nor do I own the Age of Empires and its Photon Trooper cheat, also I do not own Halo Wars, or Lord of the Rings, Or Alice in Wonderland and I do not own KOTOR(though I do have a copy of the game). Or the BFG reference in chapter two, or the Firefly reference in this chapter.

My interpretation of Harry Potter, related subject matter and the fictions that are mentioned above and used as crossovers (other than the KOTOR one all others are temporary as part of the plot device(a common one the Buffy fandom) that brings the KOTOR Element into the story) are freely given.

You may use them for what ever purpose you want as long as you state where you got the Idea from and link back to this story so that I may (hopefully) get more reviews (as you can never have too many reviews). Also Please ask about archiving on other sites before you do so …

… though if you want to use the Photon Trooper interpretation PM me, as Photon Trooper Widecombe is one of those mad ideas that spawned in my head. A mad idea that would not leave, would not sleep and propagated in a mental memetic Von Neumann probe like thingy majig. So please, if you want to use the idea consult me and I'll willingly help with my crazed madness.

Note: Timeline has been altered to fit what I want to do, as otherwise this story would require alterations to how popular culture evolved. Possibly due to the butterfly effect of wizards, witches and magical beings and I really don't want to deal with all that. Also for those wondering about the Halo cross in 1999 instead of 2001 well … Mr Vale and Mr Jones did consult a seer. So a [URL=" /Main/AWizardDidIt"]wizard literally did it[/URL], so I have no need to explain that.


	4. How many petrol stations?

Magical Shatterpoint

Chapter four – How many petrol stations must a Jedi destroy before they kill a Balrog.

Saturday, October 31st 1998, England, Surrey, Little Whinging, Richardson Road, 6:00PM, _Still_ Battling a Balrog

They had to run across half of Little Whinging to reach another Petrol Station, in which time Sorn had telekinetically helped out passing people who had been attacked by the beings affected by this 'Chaos Magic'.

He was currently placing the people somewhere between the levels of Dark Lord of the Sith and Czerka Corp. And seeing as how he had a habit of burning down Czerka Corp. holdings and killing Dark Lords of the Sith … well lets just say that he was going to _explain_ with his blade of blue plasma, encased within a magnetic field, his _displeasure_ at these events.

But they had reached the other Petrol Station, next to the closest supermarket to the other supermarket that they had just ran from. Dudley was panting and muttering about how out of shape he was when he was this age, while Miss Liddell was still as calm as ever even with how tired she looked.

While Trooper Widecombe still had some energy in the tank to keep going a bit longer and Spartan-130 (or Alice-130) and Serina were as fresh as ever. As if the Spartan and Smart AI could run around all of a hypothetical ringworld without stopping.

The Balrog paused as it saw the petrol station, remembering what happened last time and then Sorn's plan unfolded. Trooper Widecombe holstered his PLI-75 rifle (Pulse laser industries model 75 pulse rifle or 'Zara' as he called it) and drew his sword, while Miss Liddell also held her sword out ready. Behind them Spartan-130 readied her battle rifle, Dudley began to speak and Sorn reached into the force and prepared to undertake his part of the plan.

"You cannot pass" He said, the Balrog turned to him with an intent glare forgetting what was happening as it started having flashbacks to what happened last time it heard those words "I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn. Go back to the Shadow! You cannot pass."

While he spoke Sorn felt the presence of the eight fuel tanks (four unleaded and four diesel) underground beneath the petrol stations forecourt. There weight and their position was felt and then Sorn ripped one out of the ground and hurled it at the Balrog just as Dudley finished.

The Balrog instinctively raised its sword to block the fuel tank thrown, which was a bad idea. As using a blazing sword to stop a tank of unleaded petrol will lead to say the tank exploding.

The Balrog roared in pain as the explosion was forced pushed onto it, it might have been able to function some more if there hadn't been a follow up tank of diesel thrown at it.

Which exploded as Sorn manifested a spark of force lightning inside it to ignite it, which then caused it to react with the magical fire of the Balrog and spawn another explosion.

The Balrog fell to its knees, both arms now cauterized ruins, but Sorn wanted to be certain so he threw the other six tanks of petrol and diesel at the Balrog. He felt the thing that was meant to be a Balrog and then a flash of realization (prompted by a nudge by the force) came upon him.

"That wasn't a Balrog" He announced.

"Look while I'm always willing to have an argument with someone over whether the wings were a simile or actua…" began Trooper Widecombe.

"No, I mean that was a shadow of whatever a Balrog was. Like the echo of the true power of the Star Forge that Malak had when I confronted him on the _Leviathan_, compared to when he was channeling the full power of the Star Forge on the actual station itself" Sorn explained.

"Your saying that was us playing _Lord of the Rings: the Third Age_ on easy mode instead of being in the books fighting the real thing?" Dudley asked.

"Well it could be that this spell has summoned one of the Balrog's from Tolkien's earlier writings. Where they were more numerous and weaker than the one mentioned in the Fellowship" Trooper Widecombe proposed.

"So what you are saying is that damnable thing that killed Spartan-042 and Spartan-092 could have been worse? Well that is worrying … and scary" Serina commented.

"But enough about how we just got lucky, we have to fight our to Evan's Road. So we can get Jones Costume emporium and stop this madness." Sorn Stated "Sergeant can you get us there?"

"It'll take an hour to walk there, as I can't run anymore and I don't think the hordes of affected are going to part for us. Like they did when we had a Balrog chasing us" Dudley answered, so they began walking to the costume shop.

"Okay now how did you put it earlier Photon Trooper 'Keep the Kumbayas' till later? Well seeing as how the Pseudo-Balrog is now a smoking ruin, drenched in the remains of liquid hydrocarbons, shall we have the 'Kumbayas' and have a little chat about what the Kriff is going on?"

"Well…" Began the trooper, before a group of thirty silvery robots came marching down the street, they saw the six person band and their red pulsing one eyes surveyed the group.

"Everyone find cover now!" Dudley ordered.

One of the Centurions saw them and then its clawed hands morphed into a gun, Trooper Widecombe, Dudley and Spartan-130 dived for the cover of a car. While Miss Liddell and Sorn stayed where they were, Miss Liddell because she didn't realise the danger and Sorn … Well Sorn had ways of dealing with them.

They fired a stream of bullets at the group, the bullets however stopped in mid air and then were set flying back with a flicker of telekinetic power from Sorn. Then he used the force to use a power discovered by Jedi Master Arca Jeth during the Great Droid Revolution.

Called Ionize, it was a force power designed to combat droids. Sorn had practiced it countless times during the quest to find and destroy the Star Forge. The use of the version called destroy droid took out ten of the Cylon Centurions at once.

The other twenty Cylons all pointed their guns at him and fired again. The bullets were once more swept away like flies being hit by an electrified fly swatter. Seeing as how their bullets were ineffective, they retracted their guns, popped out their claws and charged.

"Miss Liddell, stay with me" Sorn commanded as his lightsaber flew into his hands from his belt and then with a snap hiss ignited in to sapphire blue light. As this happened Trooper Widecombe, Dudley and Spartan-130 fired at the charging twenty Cylons.

The bullets of Dudley and the Spartan just bounced of their silver armour, while the laser blasts of the trooper hit centre mass of the Centurions and burned through their armour. Due to the speed of the centurions he was only able to take out five of them.

Then they entered mêlée range, Sorn sunk into the force and allowed the force to guide him with his use of his blade as he used his knowledge of Soresu to protect himself.

While Miss Liddell used the vorpal blade to parry the claws and defend herself with an innate grace. They stayed together and ended up back to back fighting Centurions.

The Centurions realised that entering mêlée range was a bad idea. As the lightsaber effortlessly carved through three Centurions at once, plus the vorpal blade sliced and diced a centurion like a chainsaw through butter.

But they were committed the last eleven centurions came up with a plan, two of them attacked at the same time to attack the sides of the Jedi causing him to dodge. Then four of them went for him, while the other five went for Miss Liddell at the same time.

She took three of them out but the other two got through her defences. One slashed her on the right hand causing her to drop the vorpal blade, while the other raked her belly. Ripping through skin and muscle her belly was torn open.

As this happened Sorn took out the other five Cylons, but he was too late. Far too late, he heard her scream, he saw what had happened to the kind and slightly odd girl. But too late to intervene it her disembowelling.

He froze for a second as anger and hate surged through him, the urge to blast the Centurions with Sith Lightning and then hunt down the people responsible for this.

That moment of hesitation, of the yawning abyss of the dark side worried him but he didn't have time to worry about that.

He used Destroy Droid on the two Centurions and then rushed over to Miss Liddell who was quietly crying in pain.

"Miss Liddell stay with us" he said as he searched his robes for any kolto medi-packs, he found only a data tablet within his robes. There were no kolto packs, not that would likely help with this. Even with a Kolto tank, a team of surgical droids and a Jedi Master who studied healing … it was too late for her

"Miss Liddell I need you to stay awake" He pleaded as he dove into the force and channelled healing energies into the wound "Alice! Just talk to me about anything and nothing. Just stay awake"

"I am going to die here, on this strange world. Surprising really, I thought I would die during one of my excursions to wonderland or one of the other realms. Not in some parallel alternate version of England" She said through the pain.

"You are not going to die here. Not on my watch, I'm not letting you go. So stay with me Alice, as I've barely gotten to know you and your almost Jedi like calm. So you aren't going to die here!" Sorn declared.

"I think my mortal wound has a few things to say about that, you can't help me and all you are doing is prolonging my pain. So please just let me die, as we all know you can't save me" she quietly uttered.

"Sergeant, do you have anything that can help me save her? Some pseudo-magical potion that uses the force to work, or something!" Sorn Desperately asked.

Dudley gravely answered "What ever brought me here didn't bring my healing potions."

Sorn could feel her body shutting down with in the force, he tried to put more energy into it but it flowed out. Like trying to fill a bucket with water with the bucker having a hole in it.

"I'm sorry" She said as she closed her eyes, Sorn felt her become one with the force. He paused then a scream of fury and self-hatred came from him, he arose with a look of anger.

"Why, Just Why! Taris, The mining camp of Tatooine, The Wookies on Kashyyk, The Selkath and other researchers at the Hrakert Rift, Datooine, the battle of the Star Forge and now Alice. Sweet, calm and good Alice. The Force is meant to be benevolent, to help people; but yet everywhere I go, everywhere touched by the Force is always in screaming pain and death!"

"Sorn …" Began Dudley.

"Why just once can't everyone live, let the suffering end and everything be better!?"

"Sorn, it is not your fault. You can't save everyone, no one can" Dudley tried to placate him.

"If I'd been quicker, been better, Sithspit the Jedi Civil war wouldn't have even happened if I'd been a better Jedi. And if I'd been slightly quicker just now then Alice might still be alive. But what is important now is stopping this madness from continuing, to find the source of this insanity before any more innocents die" He replied as he reached over to Alice's eyes and gently closed them from their glassy look.

He arose as he got up from where he had been, a cold fury blazing within controlled with instinctive memories of using Juyo as Revan. Which gave him control of his darkness, like it had when the cold fury had arisen on Kashyyk after finding out what Czerka was doing, or after Bastila had been captured aboard the _Leviathan_.

It wasn't like the fires of the lava rivers of Mustafar, or the furious cold of Hoth, it wasn't even like the blazing sunlight Tatooine. It was like a patient predator lying in wait for the right moment, the time to strike down ones enemy.

It was controlled though, it wasn't like the urge earlier to strike down the Centurions with Sith lightning. It would be ever so calm and serene till he found the ones responsible and then it would strike.

Needless to say he was not going to follow the Jedi Way if he caught the people behind this, the whole not killing prisoners thing? Out the window, as the people behind this had officially pissed him off.

And that wasn't a good idea, as seeing as how he was a reformed Sith Lord who had trouble with the dark side when angry … Well it was like Tickling a Sleeping Dragon. Not something two Hogwarts Graduates should do seeing as how it goes directly against the school Motto.

So the now five person band headed down a street, determined and focused to deal with the two people responsible for this mess. Little realising that there were more beings lurking within this town, beings that were in the way between them and their own goals.

A/N: Addition to previous disclaimer, I do not own Battlestar Galactica or the remake of it. Also should I post this on Fanfic net or not?


	5. The Journey of a Thousand Miles

Magical Shatterpoint

Chapter five – The Journey of a Thousand Miles …

Saturday, October 31st 1998, England, Surrey, Little Whinging, Richardson Road, 6:00PM, Travelling through enemy territory

More of the Centurions were sighted, but they didn't have a chance. As an overpowered Destroy Droid arced through the air and hit the group of fifteen (as the normal one only took out ten at a time) all at once.

They kept walking encountering a group of slowly moving cyborgs fighting the Centurions, bullets bounced of shields of the cyborgs. The five took cover behind an abandoned car to assess their options.

The cyborgs advanced with their metal exoskeleton bodies as they slowly assaulted the Centurions and then used ridiculous looking probes from their arms to inject something into the Centurions arms. Which the centurions ripped to pieces with their claws and then engaged in hand to hand combat

Which did nothing. It made Sorn feel embarrassed as a cyborg himself. As he had a Navardan Regenerator, Retinal Combat implant, Memory Package, Advanced Alacrity Implant, Demolition sensor, Cardio Power System, Bio-Antidote Package, Advanced Combat Implant and Advanced Sensory Implant.

Yes most considered one implant _enough_, but really when a galactic war is going on are you really going to limit yourself to societies norms? Sorn was never much of a follower, more of a leader. But he looked at Dudley who was looking at the cyborgs with amusement.

"Sergeant do you know what these things are, as the slugthrowing droids aren't that special but cyborgs with some fetish for that of weird mêlée attack … well that's odd" Sorn asked.

"Borg trying to assimilate Cylons … Interesting" Trooper Widecombe

"Borg? Someone just filed the serial numbers of the name cyborg? That's just plain mundane, couldn't they have come up with an original name? I mean Humans, Twileks, Wookies, Nexu, Krayt dragons, Rancors … then you have the Borg. What's next naming species after there planets?" Sorn complained.

Dudley Stifled a laugh and then said to the Trooper "We don't let him watch Star Trek alone, he might start a war between the Star Wars and the Star Trek Fandom's … well another war. I remember the one the three way war Harry set off on the internet, between Star Wars, Star Trek and Doctor Who fans in '07. It didn't die down till Voldemort declared war on the whole world … then we had bigger things to worry about"

Dudley's good mood vanished in recollections of watching good people be crushed by giants, being fed upon by vampires, sliced to pieces by goblin blades, ripped to pieces Inferi and that green light if they were lucky. Or the Cruciatus curse if unlucky, or Imperio, incendio and a dozen other spells to torture the victims.

The former Sith Lord went to say something to Dudley, when a humming sound came from down the road. A sound that Dudley and Trooper Widecombe knew from watching TV; a sound that Sorn also knew from some of the oldest known human holodrama's.

Five flying golden pepper pot cyborgs hover into view above the battle of Borg Drones and Cylon Centurions. Sorn resisted the urge to blink in surprise, just because there were _real live Kriffing Daleks_ surveying the skirmish of the Borg Drones and Cylon Centurions, didn't mean that he should allow his composure to break.

He was a Jedi Knight, and it take more than someone recreating some of the aliens from some of his favourite holo dramas. So he pushed away his incredulity and disbelief and looked at this logically.

"Do you thing those are actual Daleks and if so do you think your weapons will effect them?" Sorn asked

"SCANS OF THE CRUDE CY-BER-NET-IC CON-STR-UCTS BE-LOW ARE REM-I-NIS-CENT OF THE PRI-MAT-IVE LIFE-FORMS KNOWN AS THE CY-BER-MEN" One of the Daleks uttered.

"Well my gun does have infinite bullets and they do have an enchantment that makes them punch through shields … but these are Daleks. _Time War_ era Daleks, the enchantments might work or they might not" Dudley replied.

"THE RO-BOT-IC CON-STR-UCTS ARE SIM-I-LAR TO LATE TWE-NTY FI-RST CEN-TUR-Y HUM-AN DES-I-GNS. THEY ARE NO-TH-ING SPE-C-IAL"

Another Dalek added.

"Well if I aim for the eye stalk's Zara's laser blasts could affect them" Trooper Widecombe interjected

"SO WE ARE AGR-EED, THEY ARE OF NO USE TO USE IN THE DALEK STR-A-TA-GEM" The first Dalek Proclaimed.

"Serina and I have conversed using data from Captain Cutters files on British Science Fiction. We'll try and aim for the eyestalks as well" Spartan-130 added

"SO THEY WILL BE EX-TER-MIN-A-TED!" the Second Dalek Declared

"Well each of you stay in cover, as while I can use the force to stop their blasts I don't think you three have the ability to take a blast" Sorn said

"ALL LIFE-FORMS BE-LOW SHALL BE EX-TER-MIN-A-TED! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!" Chanted all five Daleks.

"Okay people, let's deal with these five Daleks, then the Cylons and if the Feeling in the Force is right then those Borg. As I'm not letting Daleks run around on this planet, if they have a fraction of their abilities from the holo's then they could likely solo an entire fleet of _Interdictor_-class Cruisers that are all Sith Variant's" Sorn ordered before crying as he charged into battle "For The Republic!"

A surge of Destroy droid flowed into the middle of where the Dalek's were hovering above the Cylon vs. Borg Skirmish. Centurions fell like blades of wheat to the scythe, while Borg shields tried to resist the power but shorted out and so were taken out by the energies.

While the Dalek shields stopped the maelstrom of force energies, Sorn tried to crush one with the force only to hear the words: –

"PSY-CHIC DE-TEC-TED, OPTI-MISE SHI-ELDS TO RE-SIST PSY-CHIC EN-ER-GIES!" Followed by the words "EX-TER-MIN-ATE THE PSY-CHIC! EX-TER-MIN-ATE! EX-TER-MIN-ATE!"

He deflected a blast from a Dalek straight back at it, aimed for the eye stalk leading to the scream of: –

"MY VI-SI-ON IS IM-PAIR-ED! I CAN-NOT SEE!"

Then a burst of enchanted bullets – which now that Sorn was actively probing them, he could faintly sense in the force – hit another's Daleks eyestalk blinding that one as well. A Laser blast and a burst of fire from Spartan-130 hit the shields of two other Daleks, but were stopped by said shields.

The other three Daleks went for Sorn, he picked up another abandoned car on the street – not the one the other four were hiding behind – and aimed it at the three Daleks like a guided missile.

There shields were designed for weapons fire, not sheer kinetic power and hit the three non-vision-impaired Daleks. Sending them flying from the kinetic power of the car.

They hit the ground and then Sorn reacted, he hit them with the car like one would hammer a nail into a wall with a mallet. They were forcibly pushed into the ground their Dalekanium protecting them from being crushed but not from being left crippled in craters in the road.

Their shields were impaired from their cries of "MY SHI-ELDS ARE IM-PAIR-ED!" and "MY CAS-ING IS IM-PAIR-ED!" So Sorn crushed their gunsticks and manipulator arms with the force to ensure they didn't hurt anyone.

Then he used the now rather battered car – which its bonnet was crumpled, its boot door hanging off drunkenly, its right doors battered, its left doors scarred and its windows shattered – to take the blind Daleks out of the sky. Like he had done with the other Daleks, doing the same nail and hammer then force crush approach with them as well.

While he had been doing that the Borg And Cylon not hit by the Destroy Droid had began their skirmish again. Though some Borg Drones slowly lurched towards Sorn and a couple of Cylon Centurions fired at him with their guns only for him to deflect the bullets again telekinetically.

Once the Daleks were dealt with he charged forward with his lightsaber going through dozens of both Borg and Centurions with basic Shii-Cho attacks. The Cylon's armour was useless, while Borg tried to adapt their shield frequencies to raw plasma.

It was like trying to fighting (armoured) Car Fu with a scalpel, it was brute force against a foe used to fighting those who wielded scalpels on the battlefield. It was never going to work, as subtlety and inventiveness may have their uses, but good old fashioned overwhelming brute force never goes out of style.

As he did the others took their shots, with Trooper Widecombe solely aiming at Centurions so that the Borg couldn't adapt to his gun. While Dudley solely aimed at the Borg, his shield punching bullets ramming though shields and Spartan-130 aimed for Centurions as he Borg had adapted to the kinetic force of the bullets.

They ran out of foes quite quickly. The battlefield was silent for one glorious moment before Sorn barked out "Dudley, have you recovered enough for a jog? As the longer this goes on the more people who are going to die so we have to hurry."

"Daleks making you think that there could be literally anything out here?" Dudley asked.

"Yes."

"Well then, let's jog and end this madness."

So they got back to their mission and headed for Evan's Road and Jones Costume emporium. Drawing ever closer to their destination.

A/N: Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or Doctor Who, also to Star Trek Fans sorry, but this is how the Borg would try and fight the Cylons in the later series. And Sorn's comments are meant in a jokey, lets make a few jabs at friends. As I am a Star Trek Fan myself, also the Daleks aren't the most diplomatic species and leave it at that.


	6. Begins With A Single Step

Magical Shatterpoint

Chapter Six – … Begins With A Single Step

Saturday, October 31st 1998, England, Surrey, Little Whinging, Corner of Evan's Road and Jones Costume emporium, 6:25PM, Ready to Rock and Roll.

They'd encountered a few more Borg, a few more Cylons, some weird sig legged yellow cat that had been there one moment and then gone the next. But thankfully no more Daleks.

Till now.

There were ten Daleks guarding the shop, with Cybermen flanking them, Cylon Centurions standing to attention. Flying spheres of grey/silver with black patterns on them.

Plus there were some beings made of raw fire, electricity, rock, water, while there were little yellow robots and two giant beings that looked like someone had decided to make humanoids out of trees. Giant beings standing like pillars next to the door of the shop.

"Daleks, Cybermen, Toclafane, Elementals, DRDs and Ents all working together harmoniously. Who else is thinking mind control?" Dudley asked.

"That is a good theory Sergeant, especially as I can sense some miasma in the force altering how they act. So guys what shall we do about this."

Sorn had a shiver run down his spine as he turned to look at Trooper Widecombe and Spartan-130. They were shaking, they were shuddering and the same miasma in the force was coming over them.

Before they could turn Sorn generated a Stasis Field over the both of them, then he scanned Dudley. He felt a resistance from some innate ability that felt like a modification made by Sith Alchemy. While now he looked at himself he was in the grip of the force and completely ignored by the miasma.

"Okay Sergeant its just down to us now, so do you want to be the one that gives me cover fire as I run over to that abandoned red transport" he pointed at a specific car "or shall I use the force to protect you so and then you give me covering fire as I get over there?"

"I'll give you covering fire, then follow as you then protect me to get over there" Dudley decided.

"Okay on three … One, Two and Three!" Sorn exclaimed as he ran out of cover lightsaber igniting with a snap hiss. Fire immediately rained down on him, he was a blur as he deflected Dalek blasts, Cybermen guns, Toclafane shots of pure crimson red, DRD lasers and Elemental attacks of Fire, Ice, Lightning and Earth.

While the Ents stood solemnly at the doors. The attacks were deflected back, specifically at the Daleks eye stalks. There eye stalks were taken out but they did not exclaim the traditional cry of blind Daleks, the mind control effect that manipulated them kept them calm – silent – and kept them firing.

And their shots were not blind but were aimed with frightening precision, with accuracy that they _shouldn't_ have in their blind state. The deflection of where the attacks were sent was changed.

Specifically to the Ents who Sorn reasoned that they were made of wood so they should be rather flammable. They were set alight but did not move from their places, they blazed and burned without regard for themselves.

Sorn reached the car, then reached out with the Force and sent Dudley a telepathic message "Change of plans, I'll kill them all then you break cover as the amount of firepower to deflect with the force is quite staggering. I don't know if I could stop them from killing you. So take pot shots when you can as I kill them."

Sorn reached out with the force and then slammed the car he was hiding behind straight at the mass of enemies in front of the shop. Then he force leapt into the middle of them and let loose.

Blasts of telekinesis slammed Toclafane into walls crushing them, Daleks who due to the mind control hadn't changed their shields were ripped to pieces. Cybermen were hit with Destroy Droid, DRDs were tossed around like leaves in a hurricane and elementals were thrown at each other.

All the while a beam of blue light danced at phenomenal speeds, as Sorn used Soresu to defend himself. It looked like he was dancing, a dance of beauty yet of death and destruction.

He had sunk deep into the grip of the Force that he could see what was going to happen and change it, as he had to do this. To end this madness he had to _Win_, failure was not an option. Blood pumped in his ears, the world became a hell of fire and death, but he was the eye of the storm, untouched by the chaos around him.

After a furious few minutes of using the Force the skirmish of Evan's Road ended. He released his grip on the force and looked at the devastation of the road. Every car was ripped to pieces and destroyed, golden Dalekanium plating was scattered and impaled into the walls.

Ruined Cybermen bodies were scattered across it, Toclafane were in bloody and bleeding pieces. The DRDs were mostly mangled with three of them still functioning but paralysed, the two Ents were smouldering pieces of wood and the elementals were destroyed.

And with the exception of the costume shop every other shops window was shattered and ruined. It looked like a bomb had gone off, with the shield ward that protected the costume shop being the only thing that protected it in the sheer hell that had been the skirmish.

Sorn looked at the shop, probing the shield, looking for weakness. He could use the force to take it down, but he was tired. He wanted to conserve his energies in case he had to fight some more.

He turned to Dudley who had come out of his cover and was surveying the sheer destruction with disbelief. He looked at Sorn – who was completely unruffled, looking like he had at the beginning of the night just a bit more tired – then back at the devastation and then blinked in complete.

"Sergeant" wearily uttered Sorn "You said your gun's bullets were designed to take down shields?"

"Yes."

"Could you please shoot down this shield, as I could take it down but I want to be ready for what is to come."

Dudley walked through the battle strewn road, passing wrecks of cars, weaving around fallen and smouldering trees and the debris of the battle. As he did he remembered the battle.

He had played Star Wars games (specifically KOTOR, as he suspected that Sorn was Revan) before the war and the sheer power and might of a true Jedi was frightening. Of course how he would stand up next to wandless wizards and witches – like Voldemort, Bellatrix Riddle, Carlotta Pinkstone or Alastor Moody – Dudley didn't know.

But he suspected that he would give them a challenge at the very least. Of course if he was the Jedi that he thought he was, then said Jedi had already won one Jedi Vs Dark Lord of the Sith battle.

And likely had memories of being a Dark Lord of the Sith, which would be an OCP for Voldemort and his followers. Hell he might be able to build a Star Forge, at least certainly a Droid army to combat Voldemort's Forces. It certainly change the dynamics of the war quite a bit.

He reached the shop and with the eye of someone who'd seen a lot of weird wards over the years. Even made a few with blood sacrifices, there was an Aztec version of the Fidelius charm that used a captured enemy's life force to power it.

He then fired bursts of fire from his magically modified SA80 at the corners of the shops ward. It fluctuated and glowed under the strain but he did not let up, a sound like an angry cat came from it before it collapsed in a flash of light.

Then Sorn went in first with his lightsaber humming while Dudley followed, they found the room of transformed costumes empty with a door hanging open for a back room.

A back room that sung with force power, which radiated outwards in the force like whale song through water. It wasn't dark but it wasn't light, it was neutral in the spectrum of the Force. But it was powerful.

They slowly crossed the room as Sorn scanned for traps till they got to the door. Sorn pushed it open to find a room empty of people, but with an ever shifting statue of Janus linked to the runic matrix of the room.

A hologram appeared of a man of roughly forty five years. He had brown neat hair, was wearing a black shirt, white trousers and black shoes. It walked up to Sorn and looked at him before saying …

"So one of the people exposed to the spell has gotten into our little experiment, well that will need to be corrected next time my creators recreate this spell"

"Experiment. EXPERIMENT! People have died because of this and you call it an experiment? What can justify the perverse sickness I've witnessed tonight, the people who have had to face the horrors your creators summoned!? " Sorn shouted.

"This is for the greater good of the world, we have no reason to allow you to judge us. We are beyond such judgements, when billions of lives are on the line …" Sorn stopped listening to the hologram and told Dudley…

"Get out Sergeant."

"What?"

"I'm going to destroy everything in this room and it would not be a good idea to be in here when that happens" Sorn said as he started gathering force energies to himself.

"You cannot destroy the future, this is the beginning of a new era. An era where the corrupt ministries of magic fall, when Muggleborns take their rightful place in the world and the bigoted pure bloods are destroyed …" The Hologram began.

Dudley had backed out of the room and closed the door as he had realised that Sorn was likely going to level the room with telekinesis. Which was the wrong conclusion, he wasn't going to use telekinesis.

He was going to use _Sith Lightning_. As he had enough anger and hate for the people behind this, so he was going to basically level the room. Sparks began to gather at his fingertips, the hologram continued its proclamations.

Then it began lightning surged through out the room hitting everything that wasn't Sorn. The hologram screamed before it disappeared, then the runic matrix began to overload causing the magics being generated to fluctuate madly.

Then the shield defending the ever shifting bust of Janus fell. Lightning poured into it, it glowed and then cracked. The cracks glowed with a blinding white light before it exploded in a shockwave of magical energies.

The magic inhabiting the destroyed bust hovered up into the air where it had been, hung there for a second and then imploded into a magical point of existence. At which point once it had collapsed into a single mote of magic exploded in a flash of white light.

Which radiated outwards in a sphere of magical from the shop to just where Trooper Widecombe and Spartan-130 were in stasis. Then the sphere collapsed for a final time upon the shop.

Then everything went silent before two screams came from two different people. One scream came from where the Trooper and Spartan were and another one inside the shop.

A scream that indicated the Horcux container within Harry James Potter had just been shattered and began to try and take over him. Of course that happening would depend on whether a copy of Sorn Ortis, a.k.a. the Prodigal Knight, a.k.a. The Revanchist, a.k.a. Revan, formerly Darth Revan and whose birth name was long lost to the annuals of history still resided within Harry Potter.

The newly formed Shatterpoint, a Magical Shatterpoint you might say, a Shatterpoint which the fate of an entire world rested upon had formed. Which could be summed up in a few simple words. Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, would he fight for the light or would he fall to the dark?

Would the Darkness within the Horcux triumph or would the light hold sway? Only time would tell, only time would tell.

A/N: The Next chapter's title is: Battle for the Future, I'll get to working on it now. Question should I post this on or not?


	7. Battle for the Future

Magical Shatterpoint

Chapter Seven – Battle for the Future

Saturday, October 31st 1998, England, Surrey, Little Whinging, Corner of Evan's Road and Jones Costume emporium, Harry James Potter's Mindscape 6:45PM, Battle for the Future

Sorn felt the surge of force energies and embraced the Force as it came over him, he allowed the Force to do what it would. He'd learned from Revan actions, sometimes it was best just to give into the will of the Force.

So he let them wash over him, carrying them where they may. The world went black for a moment and for that moment he was ready to become one with the Force. Ready for the end of his journey. As nothing lasts for ever … well except maybe the Force if you agree to certain interpretations of it.

But he awoke to find himself lying on a grassy field, in a mindscape. He had studied the mental aspects of the Force, prompted by his force bond with Bastila. He had studied mindscapes and such, he had entered his own and made a few defences.

He got up and prepared to survey the mindscape but paused as he saw something that he never wanted to see – the robed figure of Darth Revan standing a few meters away.

He immediately pulled his mental representation of his lightsaber and ignited it.

"Oh Force, this is going to be difficult" Muttered Revan before adding "Now just calm down and let's talk like rational adults"

"Right … so you are telling me to trust a Sith Lord not to screw me over? That's like trusting a Krayt dragon not to eat you if you go to sleep in its cave."

"Look I know you've heard a lot of Republic Propaganda about me and also the Jedi Propaganda. So do me one thing before you do anything, trust in the force, see what it tells you about me."

Sorn raised an eyebrow at that, but did as asked in a 'what the hell' manner and looked into the Force at the apparition of Revan. The Force sung around him, to steal the words of a certain Sith Lord of Betrayal, he was power. It was like staring into the heart of the Force.

Sorn wondered for a brief second whether that was how he felt in the force before dismissing said thought. The Force was telling him to trust Revan and if he couldn't trust in the Force then he couldn't trust anything.

Which would likely lead him to becoming Carth Onasi Mark II: Jedi edition, which while Sorn wasn't saying that Carth was a bad person. It was just he expected the worse from everyone, with a cultivated paranoia that was quite impressive.

So Sorn breathed out and tried to release his emotions about Revan into the Force so he could work with Revan. He mostly succeeded, but there was an edge to him, a part waiting for the other shoe to drop. Ready in case Revan did something.

"Okay. Could you please tell me what is going on?"

"We are in the mindscape Of Harry James Potter. I don't know if we imprints of the actual Sorn and Revan mental aspects that make up the Prodigal Knight, or that if we the actual real deal. But something was dislodged, a trapped wraith of the dark side when the 'spell' ended" Revan explained before adding …

"We don't have time to argue or debate, this mindscape is in flames and if we are going to save its occupant then we need to act **Now**."

Sorn looked around at the border of the grassy field, there was a line of trees shielding the field from the rest of the mindscape. But now Sorn looked he could see the smoke, hear the distant screams and feel the ripples of the dark side within the Force.

He had been so focused on Revan that he hadn't seen the forest for the trees. What ever was happening to this mindscape was not remotely good, it was up to him and Revan to stop it.

"Talk, fight and run at the same time?" Sorn asked as he started to run towards the tree line, Revan followed as well with its crimson lightsaber also ready for battle.

"We don't have time to talk, we have to act."

"Please Bastila, Juhani, Jolee and I took on a Terentatek on Kashyyyk and we had a lovely conversation during our fight with it."

Revan smiled under his mask remembering watching in the depths of Sorn's mind at what happened. Jolee's irreverence combined with Bastila's hidebound nature had been quite amusing to watch.

That smile disappeared when they passed the tree line, they were on a hill which surveyed a town that looked similar to Little Whinging. There were a few minor differences.

Oh and it was on _fire_, with the screams of it's inhabitants clearly heard while creatures made of shadow attacked them. While a giant being of shadow, in the centre of the town, was assaulting a barrier that had a resonance like blood in the force.

"Sithspit, this isn't good" Revan breathed out.

"Really, I'd have never of guessed. I'd have thought that everything was fine, with the birds singing, the _flames blazing_ and the _innocents screaming_" Sarcastically retorted Sorn as they ran to help the mental reference for the town.

"This isn't the time for your sarcasm Sorn Ortis"

"This is the Force damned perfect time for sarcasm, I'm going off to face an evil that would get along well with the Star Forge while an innocent boy faces off against it. I mean when Bastila asked me about my background I resisted the urge to say I was a Wookiee, or a Hutt in a human form planning to overthrow the republic or that I was three thousand and twelve due to healthy living. So I'll be irreverent if I want to be, especially when talking to my past."

Revan sighed "Still believing the propaganda of the Jedi that they created a whole new personality? While they might have trapped _our_ memories of everything that happened, leaving you thinking you had amnesia from a speeder accident while I was locked away in your mind … they did not create a whole new personality. We are the same person, just with different knowledge."

They reached a group of civilian constructs that were being menaced by an amorphous shadow being. A blast of Sith Lightning from Revan hit it, sending it flying back.

After which a whirlwind of telekinetic force energies was sent at it by Sorn and then the Jedi and the (former) Sith Lord attacked with their glowing blades the being of shadow. They sliced, diced and generally did grievous bodily harm to the shadow.

It dissipated into wisps but then they heard a cry from one of the civilian constructs, they rushed over to the construct to find his left arm turning into a shadowy tentacle. Sorn tried to put a Stasis field over the construct but it would not hold, he scanned the construct and figured out how to save it.

"Revan, use Force Light!" He demanded.

Revan sighed again "I can't."

"_What_!"

"I can't. I fell to the dark side, to Quote Nomi Sunrider 'I rest in the Lightside of the Force … that is my power …' the dark side consumed me and I only came back after months of reflection. Due to being trapped within our own skull bouncing around what I should and shouldn't have done. My fall from grace has tainted me, I can't use Force Light anymore. It's just not possible."

"So what you are saying is that you can't use the Force power we need, the Force power that the Jedi Council told me was too high level for myself to learn. That's just _brilliant_. What happens if that huge monster breaks through the shield, which I assume is protecting Mr Potter and is infected by the shadow monster? If he falls, then we'll have to kill him. As it's not like we can say 'I know you're in there somewhere, fight it' and have him miraculously come back from the overwhelming dark force."

Revan looked at the writhing construct, a small part of Harry's mind. It was a representation of an aspect of his mind, he could survive if he lost everything with the exception of his core self. But each loss hurt him and made him weaker.

So Revan reached as deeply as he possibly could into the Force and tried his hardest to get it to work. But he failed. As he did so words spoken by a former friend echoed in his mind.

'Saviour, Conqueror, Hero, Villain. You are all of these things, Revan, and yet you are nothing. In the end you belong to neither the light nor the darkness. You will forever stand alone.'

As he tried to save the construct it writhed on the ground, the shadow consuming it. Till it was just another shadow warrior, it lunged for Revan who dodged it. While his lightsaber sliced into it as it passed through the space he had been occupying. It dissipated like the other one had.

Revan looked helplessly at Sorn who looked disgusted "A Jedi plans first for success and then for failure. A Jedi who always plans for failure expects to lose and so usually only exerts minimal effort – enough to say that they have tried."

Revan shook his head and replied "It's not a matter of trying it's the fact that it is impossible."

"And that is why you fail. But seeing as how your own inner weakness can't be triumphed over let us head for the main foe. The wraith of the Dark Side, as we must save Mr Potter as if we tarry then he will fall. Constructs" the constructs looked at him "Hide up on the hill within the trees, you will be safe there."

The constructs ran up the hill. Then Revan and Sorn began their duty, to fight their way through the chaos, sending constructs safely to the wooded field – that they instinctively via the Force knew was safe.

Within the mindscape it seemed like hours, but in the realm of the actual instead of the mental it only took at most thirty seconds. As within the mind, time can happen at a much faster rate than outside of it.

They reached the tower that was protected by the shield, which was still being assaulted by the giant mass of darkness. Revan blasted it with Sith Lightning, while Sorn threw an abandoned car at it.

It turned to face them and then chanted "Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul, asg nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum-ishi krimpatul!"(1)

The remaining shadowy constructs it had deployed to consume Harry's mind all turned to smoke at these words and flowed to the tower. They then merged into a second giant mass of darkness that was slightly smaller than the first.

"Am I the only one that considers that cheating?" Sorn rhetorically asked as he dodged a tentacle that formed blasting it with a destroy droid combined with a Force push. In the hopes that the destroy droid would hurt it and if not that the Force push would. The destroy droid was ignored while the force push only moved the tentacle back.

"No. But seeing as how its another aspect of you agreeing with you, then we don't have outside impartial people to check that" Revan Responded as he blasted a tentacle that went for him.

"Have you not heard of a rhetorical question Darth?" Sorn complained as he threw another discarded car at the summoned shadow minion.

"Less comments about irrelevant things and more on how to kill this thing!" Revan demanded as a whip of shadow came down on where he had just been standing.

"Did you see a petrol station on the way here?" Sorn doubtfully questioned as his saber was a blue blur around him deflecting attacks.

"No, and anyway explosion aren't the answer to all life's problems!" Revan Blasphemed as he tried to use insanity on the Shadow.

"WRONG! Explosions have been categorically proven to be able to solve any problem, you just need to up the power of the explosion to deal with more difficult threats" Sorn preached as he tried to form a stasis field over the shadow minion.

As Revan went to say 'Wrong!' – and add an expletive peppered explanation that explosions didn't solve everything – as well. When the blood shield collapsed, after which the primary shadow began lancing into the tower to infect Harry.

"Kriff, okay insane plan time it is!" Revan shouted as he charged at the shadow minion. He landed in the centre of it which morphed around him, there was a momentary silence before Sith Lightning surged from the inside. The shadow Minion was bathed in sheer Force electricity that ripped it apart from the inside.

"So that's where I got my insanity from, I mean getting on a swoop bike that might explode at any given moment, uploading a porn bomb virus to Davik's internal computers to take out his droid security, hacking the Sith computers to get that crazy street preacher arrested … and that was just my top three favourite acts of insanity while on Taris" Mused Sorn as Revan dropped to the floor completely unharmed by the shadow minion.

"Okay let's go" Revan ordered.

So they ran to the tower and fought their way up to the top of the tower, fighting the internal defences of Harry's mind that didn't have a friend of fore identifier. They were grotesque twisted mockeries – think the slender man and those plagued by his sickness – of Dudley, his gang, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia.

Sorn wished that this was his mindscape as then he'd be able to make his own constructs without expending too much force energies to do so. But he couldn't, so they valiantly fought their way up the fifty flights of stairs regardless of their limitations.

They reached the top of the tower to find themselves within a normal, neat, mundane house. With the shadow attacking a cupboard under the stairs of said house, which had a flickering blood shield. Lightning blasted it, while telekinesis ripped part of the side wall (not the one with the cupboard) and threw it at the damn thing.

It flowed around and fought on two fronts, one at the cupboard and one at Sorn and Revan. It surged around them requiring them to shield themselves with the Force while blasting it.

Sorn grew tired of the lack of affect telekinesis had on it, so decided to use Sith lightning. Wattage enough to light up London for Days poured into the damn thing, but it was stronger than the shadow minion they Revan had previously taken down.

"We need to kick it up a notch!" Revan suggested.

"How?"

"Focus on everything that you fear, everything that makes you angry and everything you hate. Let you negative emotions fuel your lightning, let it flow through you like blowing up a dam"

"That's the Dark Side! If I do that I might be consumed!"

"Its necessary, and if you fall I'll be here to knock some sense into you."

So Sorn reluctantly did, the Sith lightning intensified as both Jedi and (former) Dark Lord of the Sith drew on as much power as they could feed into their lightning. The room crackled and seethed with sheer dark power.

The shadow creature finally started to retreat from them. But there was a crack as the blood shield collapsed, followed by the shattering of the door under the stairs. There was a scream of terror from Harry as it went for him.

"No." Uttered Sorn as he tapped into everything he had and brought the Sith lightning up a notch. Revan did the same, the shadow creature writhed and then exploded in a wave of dark side energies.

The unimprinted Horcrux of Lord Voldemort was no more. If he'd been able to imprint it with a copy of his mind then it would have been different. But it was just a howling, simple rudimentary spirit of the Dark Side, little more than an animal.

Sorn sighed in relief but it was short lived, as Harry cried out in pain. His right hand was turning to shadow. He had been infected by the darkness of the Horcrux. A lot of swear words in a few dozen languages ran through Sorn's head at that point. But they can be all summed up in one simple crude word.

Shit.

(1)The inscription of the One Ring from Lord of the Rings, as needed something that sounded suitable and part of my mind thinks it's hilarious. Whether that's the part of my mind that creates six legged yellow cats is unknown, but is suspected to be so and so might be changed at some later date


	8. This isn't how it was meant to play out

Magical Shatterpoint

Chapter Eight – This isn't how it was meant to play out

Saturday, October 31st 1998, England, Surrey, Little Whinging, Corner of Evan's Road and Jones Costume emporium, Harry James Potter's Mindscape 6:45PM, How it plays out.

Sorn rushed over to the ten year old, he writhed and screamed while tears streamed down his face. Energies flickered at his right arm's wrist slowing but not stopping the contamination.

"Revan, you have to use Force Light. You have to!" Sorn Pleaded.

"I can't, its just not possible" Solemnly stated Revan.

"Bantha Shit! It's a mental block, so get over your own ingrained ideas and bloody heal him!" Sorn shouted.

"I can't" Revan apologised.

"Oh Kriff it, if you aren't going to try then I'll just have to do it myself!"

Sorn reached deeply into the Force, trying to make Force Light. He put everything he had into it, attempting to make it. But a niggling feeling at the back of his mind, that he couldn't do it made it splutter and fail.

He tried and tried again. But the feeling remained, he had been the Dark Lord of the Sith, he had committed countless atrocities across the galaxy. He had allowed Malak to Base Delta Zero Telos, the whole war was his fault.

A war that people were starting to call the Jedi Civil War, instead of the Second Sith War, or the Old Republic Insurrection or even the Mandalorians name of the War of the Star Forge.

He knew that it take decades, possibly centuries for faith in the Jedi Order to return. And it was his fault, if he hadn't fallen during the Mandalorian Wars, if he hadn't sought out the Star Forge then it would have never happened.

What gave him the right to use Force Light?

He snarled and glared at Revan.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Head!"

"Sorn …" Revan began.

"Don't you even try and justify it! I need to use Force Light to save him and you are holding me back!" Sorn shouted again.

"We are the same Person, I can't get out of your head any more than you can get out of mine. Neither of us can use Force Light, you know that. You just have to accept …" Revan tried to explain.

"Accept what! That another innocent has to die and that it's my fault! As if all the people who died in the war are just acceptable casualties! There is no such thing as acceptable casualties! I hate the Republic Navy for that term! As if even one death is acceptable!"

"You can't save everyone, that's just the way the galaxy works" Revan apologised.

"Well Kriff how the galaxy works, its broken and _wrong_. The Rakatan were able to take the essence of a person and place in an artificial construct, what if we took that ability combined it with the Sith Alchemy to make a blank slate and add cloning to that? We could make it so no one ever dies again! We could make a Eutopia of peace and happiness a never ending world of beauty and might!" Sorn Declared.

"There is no Death, There is the Force. No one ever truly dies, they just become one with the Force. To do what you proposed would make a twisted mockery of the natural order of things. Listen to yourself and what you are proposing. Look into the Force and calm down" Revan retorted.

Sorn took a deep breath and released his emotions into the Force, then he looked at the writhing ten year old. He made a decision, on how to deal with the infection and save the boy.

"Mr Potter, raise out your right hand" he told him with a touch of the Force to convince him.

He put his arm out which was now affected half way from his wrist to his elbow. Sorn took his lightsaber and hit it at Harry's right elbow. The lightsaber bounced off the arm, Sorn blinked at this.

"A mindscape does not function like reality, it operates under its own laws. Meaning a representation of a lightsaber will not function how it would in the real world" Revan tiredly explained.

"Well Kriff, how do we save him then?" Sorn asked.

"You don't" came the strangled reply of Harry.

"What" Sorn flatly asked.

"You can't save me so kill me before I morph into a Monster. If I had been infected by a Rakghoul on Taris before you got the Rakghoul serum then you'd do the same. I can't be saved, I've seen your memories during the craziness of tonight. I know if you could you would save me, but you can't. So let me die while I'm still me instead of a twisted mockery of myself" Harry pleaded.

"But we … we can … do _something_. We can still save you! We just have to … we can still save you!" Sorn tried to say, trying to convince himself more than Harry.

"How? If lightsabers won't affect you then how are we meant to … give you peace?" Revan queried solemnly.

Sorn went to say something, tried to come up with a way … and failed. He closed his eyes, tears running down his face as he realised what was going to happen. He didn't want to see this, didn't want to hear this, Force give him strength he hated himself for what was going to happen. He just wanted another way, a third option to take other than killing Harry or letting him be consumed.

"Sith Lightning" Harry uttered.

"WHAT! You can't, that'll … that is not remotely merciful! That is horrific, the amount of pain …" Sorn began.

"Will be nothing compared to the pain I'm currently undergoing! Imagine every nerve that connects the part of me with the shadow screaming in pain all at once, while the shadow makes me feel ice cold. A deathly chill that feels like it is making my soul freeze and then shatter" Harry interrupted.

"I'll do it, it's my fault that we can't save you so it is my duty to give you the right to die in peace. To end your suffering" Revan stepped up to bat like he always did, Sparks gathered at Revan's fingertips, as he summoned dark power to his palms. Ready to do things no one else could do regardless of the consequences for his own self. Regardless of the damage to his own soul, by doing what is necessary.

"Make it quick" Harry requested.

"I will" Revan quietly assured then poured as much Sith lightning as could from his palms. Harry screamed once more, while the shadow – which had now consumed his right arm up to his elbow – writhed it agony.

It took mere seconds, but to Sorn's ears it felt like hours as closed his eyes and quietly asked the Force to let him 'wake up from this nightmare now'. Then it ended, the shadow dissipated leaving Harry with a stump at the end of where his right arm had been.

"Thank you" he wheezed out "thank you from stopping me from becoming that _Horror_."

Sorn turned to look at Harry, seeing the missing arm and the damage done from the Sith Lightning. He reached into the Force and poured healing energies into Harry, in one last desperate last attempt to save him.

"Sorn, its not going to work" Revan reluctantly told him.

"Help me, if we work together then we can do it. Nothing is Impossible with the Force!" Sorn retorted.

Revan reached into the Force and also poured healing energies into him, he knew it wouldn't work. But he would attempt in anyway, for Sorn's and to make Harry's exit from the world more comfortable.

Harry weakly chuckled "Even in the fate of certain failure you persist, if this had never happened, if the costume shop hadn't opened … would I have ever showed such determination? But I see things so clearly now, I remember the beginning of A New Hope when Dudley smuggled it in. I remember the part where Obi-wan died and became one with Force and if I use Revan's knowledge of the Force then …"

The Force energies pouring into him ceased to work as his body vanished. His clothes folded inwards collapsing from the (very) temporary hollow shell that they were for a fraction of time.

Sorn blinked, while Revan shrugged, chuckled and replied to Harry with "I see the spell allowed you to see quite deeply into my memories then."

"They did, can I just say thought the Force stopped me from going to far and into any detail. It allowed me to see your triumphs but mostly limited me to the skills required for my little cheat. Also it made it so it only happen if you actually went and killed me, as I don't think we need what ever the hell that was having the ability to survive death. Anything like that with the ability to survive death would be bad" Harry said from thin air.

He did not look ten any more, he looked to be eighteen wearing Jedi Robes. He smiled and asked "Like what I've done with myself."

"What. The. Kriff?! You just died and became a Spirit and you are taking it like a change of freaking clothes! And you Mr I'm-a-former-Dark-Lord-of-the-Sith how are you taking this like it's just another day in the Force Damned Jedi Temple?" Sorn finally got out as his brain rebooted.

"I've seen a lot of weird things in my day, a Hutt who wanted to be a Twi'lek dancing girl, a drugged Nexu acting like a kitten, HK-47 tricking a group of trainee Sith apprentices that when I visited that the best dancer would graduate. Thus leading to a mass dance off against the Sith apprentices … That was one of the funniest moments of my life …" Revan trailed off before adding …

"… but that doesn't matter now. What matters is I'm used to weird, massive exposure to dozens of little stories you'd never believe if they didn't happen to you. Basically the galaxy is insane, it twists and turns and when you get to the next adventure its nothing like you ever expected" He paused taking a breath before continuing with …

"It's never like you expect, whether it is an entire star system or a speck of space dust, it always different. Always unique, that's how the galaxy is. So today was just another incident, another insane story. You have a few of them yourself, so just roll with the punches and accept that."

"While from my point of view I'm free, free of the Dursleys, free of bullying and torment. I can go anywhere do anything and no one gets to tell me what to do anymore. I just like to repeat _I'm free_, that's the important thing. Its up to me now and _no one_ has any power over me anymore. That's what I've been shooting for so long, my main goal in life. I might have had to die to get it but _**I'm Free**_!" Harry proclaimed before tacking on …

"So to quote a film that hasn't come out yet, that you are going to have to see, as the glimpses of Revenge of the Sith the Force is giving me are bloody brilliant. Anyway to quote Master Yoda: – Death is a natural part of life. Rejoice for those around you who transform into the Force. Mourn them do not. Miss them do not. Attachment leads to jealously. The shadow of greed, that is."

Sorn sighed "This doesn't feel like how it was meant to play out, not in the Force, but in my heart. We should have saved you, we should have saved everyone, I'm a Jedi. I should be able to save the day just once without someone crumbling to dust, or like Taris or Dantooine." He paused here.

As all the terror he'd felt in the Force he'd felt when Taris had fallen, even though he hadn't been even trained. He'd been able to hear. And Dantooine the world that he'd been so far away from and so never hear cry out. Yet he imagined the cries of all those who Malak and his fleet killed.

He continued "Entire worlds razed from the skies above by uncaring beings, I hear every death, every scream, echoing within the Force as if Billions cried out in terror and were then suddenly silenced. Forever. Forever and a day. It physically hurts every time those screams replay in my head, the people who I couldn't save due to my weakness. It's my fault and it should have never happened. But it did, so I have to make up for it. Save everyone I meet and ensure the world – every world – I'm on doesn't fall."

He fell silent as a thousand thoughts clouded his mind, he went to say something, when Revan placed his hand on his right shoulder and lightly squeezed it. He didn't say anything, words couldn't describe how he shouldn't beat himself up. That greater and wiser people had fallen when faced when facing what Revan had faced.

Because words are just words. _Facta non verba_ – Deeds, not words. Sorn would blame himself, and use that blame to drive himself to ensure that he never failed again. Until he did something that changed how he thought he'd keep thinking that.

Or until someone showed him, Revan didn't have that power. Nor did Harry, so they'd just have to let him think like that till it was the time to change. They'd trust in the Force to convince him one day, as what else could they do.

"So … What do we do now?" Sorn asked.

"Well there is a copy of my memories in the cellar of the tower, as well as distributed in a wireless network over the surviving the constructs. The mindscape is going over to your control" There was a snapping sound like a rubber band breaking and a subtle blurring of everything for a second. The mindscape that once was under the control of one H. went over to the control of one Sorn Ortis. "Oh and now, its time to wake up."

The world went blank for a moment and then Sorn woke up.

A/N: On the matter of merges like some have suggested (on Spacebattles). If you Merged Harry with Sorn, Or Harry with Revan or all together in one huge mishmash of wibbly-wobbly … mentaley-wentley … stuff. Firstly Harry would cease to exist, secondly the weird relationship between Sorn and Revan would also cease to exist.

Basically you'd kill at least two people (or three or two point five people depending on how you view the Sorn and Revan paradigm) to do so. Which would be bad, also how would you safely merge two (or like mentioned before three or two point five) different ways of thinking.

You'd risk driving the created personality completely bat-shit insane. Which seeing as how said personality would have access to all of Sorn's and Revan's memories would be a bad thing™.

As that's a potentially completely insane being with the knowledge of the Light Side of the Force, the Dark Side of the Force, All of the standard KOTOR Tech and all that Revan knows about the Rakatan tech base.

Likely leading to said being trying to conquer the Earth. Oh and plus it have access to Harry's Magic. Needless to say this option would not likely be good. And on the matter of merging Sorn And Revan: The chances of going insane are lower that the Large Hadron collider making a super massive black hole that swallows the Earth.

But as said merged being would inherit Sorn's not wanting to be merged stance it likely find the being responsible for the Merge and kick their Arse from here to next year. So it isn't recommended.


	9. Trying to put the pieces back together

Magical Shatterpoint

Chapter Nine – Trying to put the pieces back together

A/N: Conversation between Revan and Sorn will be underlined Like so. Wanted to do it with italics as it looked cooler, but then realised that it would be confusing with my other usage of Italics.

Saturday, October 31st 1998, England, Surrey, Little Whinging, Evan's Road and Jones Costume emporium, 6:45PM, Aftermath of Chaos

Sorn awoke to blood and fire. It was different from the normal awaking to blood and fire, parts of a sheet he was lying on was smouldering and he was the one bleeding. Which as noted was different to the last time he woke on the Endar Spire and with his bunk mate Trask Ulgo waking him up.

A bitter smile as he remembered his friend from the Spire, a great Pazaak Player, a quietly sarcastic fellow who could always be trusted to have your back, whether it was in a sim or sacrificing himself to save his fellow soldiers from Darth Bandon.

But that wasn't the time for that, he looked at Dudley who was staring at the Force ghost of Harry. Sorn Groaned as he got up, telekinetically taking the blood from the scar on his head and making a floating bubble of blood. Luckily it hadn't gotten into his robes as he hated getting blood out of his robes.

Unfortunately all of his cybernetics seemed to have vanished into thin air – the Navardan Regenerator, the Retinal Combat implant, the Memory Package, the Advanced Alacrity Implant, the Demolition sensor, the Cardio Power System, the Bio-Antidote Package, the Advanced Combat Implant and the Advanced Sensory Implant. Thankfully though it was like they'd never been there instead of being ripped out or something, as if that had happened that could have been a bad situation to be in

"Sergeant and Mr Potter, could you please explain what has happened Mr Potter while I do what the Force is telling me to do" Sorn requested as if he did this kind of thing everyday.

Harry walked over to Dudley and began to talk, while Sorn searched the building. He could feel an energy that had been masked, hidden, by the magic that had been happening previously.

It reminded of something on the tip of his tongue, something he felt like he should have never forgotten. Rakatan force technology and Sith Alchemy whispered Revan in his mind.

He shrugged at that, the Force was guiding his actions as he searched the room. It had told him to keep the blood as he had to do something with it, but what? What used blood as an energy source …Okay, energy source? That was a strange thought to pop up in his mind. But if felt right, felt proper, the reason why he was keeping the blood.

But where?

Where was this mysterious Force based technology? His eyes settled on a corner of the room, there was a panel that felt different in the force. As if it was hiding something, something subtle and carefully powered.

The Force technology.

He walked determinedly to the panel that hid the technology, with his small sphere of blood following him. He opened the panel to find a crystal in it, a crystal in a small container of blood linked to some glowing symbols – no _Runes_.

He looked at the pool of blood – Feline blood Type AB whispered Revan – and took the small sphere of his blood and put it in the pool of blood. The crystal glowed blood red as it did and the notice-me-not runic spell (combined with a wizard repelling ward, an unplottablity ward and an anti-owl ward) literally sung within the Force.

It rippled within the Force hiding the building from prying eyes, the power of the Blood that was of the line of Lily Potter née Evans was strong and supercharged the runic spell.

The Force was for a moment content, which Sorn took as the Force saying well done, then the Force pushed two names into his Head: Trooper Widecombe, Spartan-130 and Serina.

"Back in a moment, I just have to check on our fellow warriors" Sorn told Harry and Dudley as he walked back into the front room of the shop.

He glanced at the shop, enchanted clothing still was in the state it had been when the spell had been happening. As well as lightsabers there were guns, blasters, swords, phasers, bows, disruptors, sonic screwdrivers, Geiger counters, tricorders, phones, comm. Badges, mobile phones, wands, staffs, a few DRDs, a few miscellaneous robots, crystals, daggers/knifes, gold coins, silver coins, bronze coins and bags of real money.

Sorn paused for a second and scanned with the Force how the 'spell' had collapsed. He could feel in the force where the collapse had happened, there was a sphere of affect where people and beings had still under the 'magic' of the 'spell' retained their abilities and memories of the 'spell'.

But didn't leave cybernetic implants, maybe the field generated by a living being in the force stopped cybernetics forming or being created. As the fields generated by living and non living beings in the Force were different. So this 'spell' was possibly effected by that, he theorised.

But his curiosity wasn't important at the moment, the Jedi Code said not to allow personal curiosity to investigate the lives of others for no reason. But it didn't say anything about scientific curiosity or the mysteries of the Force. He would come back to study this later, but first he had to help his allies.

So he weaved through the debris filled street, that was still littered by his battle with the enthralled beings affected by the spell. He noted where the remains of the Daleks, Cybermen, Toclafane and DRDs were. He'd salvage them and put them in the hidden building after he got to the Trooper and Spartan.

He reached them to find a sobbing Spartan and the Trooper (well really the people who had been possessed by the Spartan and Trooper) holding her hand. He quickly went over to them, then he sensed the reason for the sobbing. He could sense a break in her spinal cord, from what he could sense from her limbs it was quadriplegia.

"Have you moved her?" Sorn asked the Trooper insistently.

"No" the Trooper answered.

"Okay I'm going to telekinetically lift her, get her out of this armour then put her back on the floor while I do so. While I do that I need you to take off your armour and put your gun with it. As I'm going to hide it, as otherwise we are going to be asked some rather awkward questions about where we got mil spec armour from" Sorn Ordered.

The trooper nodded as Sorn did as he said, the Trooper took his armour off revealing tanned skin, black hair and blue eyes he looked to be very late teens/early twenties. He took off his armour to reveal a long sleeved t-shirt and pair of jeans underneath his armour.

Sorn looked at the Spartan as he got her armour off. She was blond haired, green eyed young woman who looked about the same age as the trooper. She was wearing black leather trousers and a T-shirt.

Once he got the armour of he slowly lowered her back to the floor using the Force to make sure she was still in the same position that she'd been in. The position she'd been in when the spell had ended leaving her as a normal person inside Spartan armour. Which was _not_ a good idea as shown by what had happened to her.

"Spartan, I need you to not move as it could do more damage to your spinal cord. Just stay quiet and ready, as we're are going to get you to a hospital in just a tick, Okay?" Sorn reassured the Spartan.

"Okay" She weakly replied

"Okay, Good. Now Trooper Widecombe, do you have a comlink on you?" Sorn questioned.

"I have my mobile phone" Trooper Widecombe answered

"Give it here so I can connect it to my datapad. I can make it so you can call me when you get to the nearest hospital" Sorn declared.

The Trooper passed over the mobile phone which Sorn looked at the Nokia 5110 (a.k.a. the Nokia 5146 on One2One (Now T-Mobile) or the nk402 on Orange). He loaded a slicer program, scanned it for the radio frequency it used and then hacked into the mobile phones systems.

From Sorn's point of view it was pathetically easy to hack it, he had the programming doing what he wanted in seconds, if he wanted to he could likely make the screen display a person dancing.

He saw ways that he could make it faster, better and take up less memory. But he resisted the urge to tinker, he could get a hold of another one of these primitive communication units and modify it to his hearts content later. Right now he had to help the Spartan, so he inserted a number into the phone that would call his datapad when required.

"Your datapad has the ability to transit and receive radio waves? I thought you had comlinks for that" Trooper Widecombe curiously queried.

"Multiple reduncancy, all of my three datapads, portable computer and my three comlinks have the ability to function similarly to each one. They are best for role they are designed for but can take the others roles if needed. Shame I don't have anything other than my robes, lightsaber, datapad and emergency blaster pistol on me. As some CryoBan grenades would have been useful earlier when taking on that pseudo-Balrog" Sorn explained.

"Now I've put into your phone a number so you can call me, just go to the name list and click the name Jedi" Sorn added a moment later as he finished his work on the phone.

"So I'll call nine nine nine, get Alice to the hospital and then call you when I get there?" The Trooper confirmed.

"Yes. That sounds about right, remember don't mention the chaos of tonight. Just say she tripped and fell or something. As from what the Force is indicating, I don't believe that they'll believe the we-changed-into-our-costumes explanation" Sorn told the Trooper.

"Understood, now go hide the armour and weapons Knight Ortis as it like you said they'd be hard to explain away."

"Sir, Yes, Sir!" Sorn answered with a salute and a cheeky grin on his face.

"Hey! I'm not a Sir, I actually work for a living!" Joked the Trooper.

"Ah, there is that disrespectful humour I miss from working with Republic forces! Now I have to do a bit up a clean up. As an officer I have to ensure that the mess I've made doesn't get me in trouble" Sorn replied as he levitated the armour and weapons with him as he headed back to Evan's Road.

Just before he got to the corner of it he turned back to Trooper Widecombe and quietly told him "Look after her"

"I will" Promised the Trooper.

So Sorn moved the armour to the shop placing it inside within the supercharged notice-me-not ward (and other assorted wards). Then he went out into the road and got every scrap of tech up and into the shop.

The road was still a ruin but all the interesting alien tech is safely in his hands, not that he isn't planning on finding a way to use all his knowledge of technology to make this world better. Its just that he doesn't want it to be higgledy piggledy, he wants it to follow a plan, not that he knows said plan yet …

… But then with the Force as your ally plans made up on the spot work surprisingly well. So if he takes a few days to brainstorm his plan it should _hopefully_ go off with out a hitch. If not then he'd do his stand idea of modifying it on the fly and trusting in the Force.

He looked around the room and the urge to tinker, to see what he could do with all this tech. But he resisted, he had a job to do, so he walked back into the room where Dudley and the Force Ghost Harry were still chatting.

"Okay Sergeant and Mr Potter, I just have one more thing to do before we go and then we can do … stuff" Sorn told them as he vaguely gestured with his hands.

Okay Revan he thought to the mental construct/prison that held his memories of Revan.

Yes Prodigal Knight?

There is a nudging in the Force saying you can help with hiding this shop.

Ah, okay. Relax and sink deep into the Force Revan told him.

Sorn did as he was told, then raised an eyebrow asked And then what?

Feel the energies shrouding the shop, go through the motions of a mind trick which says: nothing important here, then thread them together and then widen the connection the Force tech has to the Force.

Thread them together? How do I do that then? As that wasn't taught by the Jedi Council.

I can guide you if you let me … Revan Suggested.

Sorn sighed Okay, but if you try and get up to any Sith like tricks I will come down on you like a ton of bricks.

Like How Bastila got annoyed because you sneaked out of the Jedi Enclave so you could get cooking ingredients? Revan reminisced.

Well seeing as how the food there was cooked by droids and was completely horrible. I mean wasn't going to let my crew suffer through that for any longer than the first horrible single meal. Not even Canderous deserved that and he was a Mandalorian Neo-Crusader Sorn defended.

Not saying it wasn't the right thing to do just using it as an example of how annoyed you'd be. Now I'm going to show you how to do it okay?

Okay. Reluctantly replied Sorn.

So Revan reached out with the Force tapping deeply into the Force, he made the _Nothing important here_ field of energies and then added it to the existing Wards. Then he felt the connection to the Force that the wards had, with the blood born of Lily Potter née Evans it had a small self replenishing connection to the force.

But really the blood did most of the work as a power source, with the blood added by Sorn it take weeks to run out of power. But as Revan opened a connection to the Force it became unlimited.

Zhar Lestin's words echoed in his mind _your potential is unlimited - and your progress amazing._ Was that really true? Master Lestin was saying that to explain how he passed through the initial training so quickly. But really was he able to do anything?

The words of Jedi Master Arren Kae echoed in his ears: _Nothing is impossible with the Force_. But was his first Jedi master (and last before he Became Sorn Ortis), right? Was the learned and skilled Jedi Historian correct?

The Council had exiled her and denounced her teachings after he and her other apprentices fell to the dark side, abandoned the force or died in the crucible that was the Mandalorian wars.

But that did not mean her teachings were wrong, more that the Council were blinkered in their perceptions. Tied to their dogma, believing that Revan was truly lost to the Dark Side of the Force and so 'wiped' his memories.

Revan chuckled as he remembered the words of Carth Onasi _They say the Force can do terrible things to a mind. It can wipe away your memories and destroy your very identity_.

Memories could be hidden, locked away within the Force behind walls of power. But destroyed? Nothing could ever be truly destroyed with the existence of the Force. Everything was part of it and when its physical form was destroyed … the spiritual form remained.

With the Force nothing could be truly lost or destroyed. An imprint would always be left no matter what and a sophont's knowledge? Would survive within it. But the power to even attempt to destroy his memories was beyond the Jedi Council, they did not know how to delve into such perilous and corrupting abilites.

So they had locked his memories away, believing they could be hidden away for ever. But even locked away he could see through Sorn's eyes and experience what he experienced.

For the first few days he had raged at his prison attempting to destroy it, but he had failed. So he had turned to meditating and probing for a weakness, during which he had begun to see the errors of his ways. It taken a few months but he had returned to the light.

And once he had done he was able to guide Sorn, like the Force had guided himself in the past. As it continued to guide him and Sorn, the prison held firm but allowed his quiet whisperings. And then he had ended up upon the Endar Spire and led to him meeting Bastila Shan.

Which had allowed him to feed certain memories to Sorn, guiding his actions ever more powerfully, a small penance for his crimes but necessary and important never the less.

And now he had another task set to him by the Force. He had no idea what it was but he'd do it, it felt important. As if an entire world rested upon his shoulders again, so he'd do what was necessary. Saving the galaxy one innocent at a time if need be.

He finished up what he was doing, handed back control to Sorn, who then turned to Dudley. But before he could say anything his Datapad bleeped, he took it out and pressed the call on button (with the speakerphone option).

"Trooper Widecombe we speak again" Sorn began.

"Just call me Richard or Mr. Widecombe. Trooper Widecombe is just a story I made up, from playing too much Age of Empies while using the Photon Trooper cheat" the Trooper requested.

"Okay Mr. Widecombe sitrep please"

"Alice is at Little Whinging Hospital and I'm in the car park with a load of other people affected by the spell. We've be called together so we can have an explanation for what happened."

Dudley froze before barking out "Are the people who going to explain wearing weird clothing? As if they have only a vague idea of what is normal clothing from at least ten years ago?"

"Yes. May I ask why that is important?" the trooper curiously asked.

"Okay get out of there, get out of there _**NOW**_! They're Obliviators! They are going to erase your memories of what happened tonight!" Dudley desperately explained.

"Okay, getting out of here, just need to find an exit. There isn't an exit, they have us surrounded and are chanting something while holding thin sticks out. This isn't good is it?" The Trooper added.

"Oh god, they're doing the mass Obliviation spell. Okay listen to me and do exactly as I say. Focus onto the memories of tonight, picture them in your head and repeat them over and over again. Don't stop, just hang onto them as best as you can. No matter what don't stop thinking about the memories. If you do they'll be gone and you won't be able to do anything about it. So don't stop thinking" Dudley instructed intently.

"Okay, thinking about the craziness of tonight and … there is a pretty light. A pretty bluish greeny light which sings in my head" The Trooper began to ramble.

"Don't look at the light. What ever you do, do not look at the light. Just hold onto you Memories and don't stop thinking" Dudley pleaded.

There was the sound of the phone dropping and then a word intoned in aloud voice which echoed through the phone "Obliviate!" The connection just cut off and there was silence.

A deathly silence that echoed through the room before Dudley killed it with the Words "We need to get to that hospital! NOW!

Sorn nodded and they began running for the hospital. Harry looked on sadly knowing what they'd find there. He then vanished from the hidden and temporarily vacant shop as he had things to do, people to see and completely freak out. As the Force had given him the ability to save himself for a reason.

*Scene Break*

*Scene Break*

*Scene Break*

Saturday, October 31st 1998, England, London, Ministry of Magic, Basement Level three, Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, Obliviator emergency planning room, 6:55PM

Dumbledore walked into the organised chaos of the Obliviator emergency planning room. In the middle of the room was a planning table that looked like a World War II planning table from the Map room of the cabinet war rooms.

It been almost nine years to the day since he had been in here, since the war with Voldemort officially ended on Sunday November fifth nineteen eighty nine. It brought up bad memories, of so many lost to Tom's madness.

At the head of the table was Lucas Radford, head of the Obliviators and descendant of the first Ministry of Magic Obliviator Mnemone Radford. Who's portrait surveyed the room helping coordinate the room.

Dumbledore walked over to his … friend wasn't the word as Lucas had few friends. As it took a lot to get him to trust you, but once you did he'd back you to the hilt. He respected Dumbledore but wasn't one of his friends.

"What is the situation Lucas" Dumbledore asked.

"At six forty five a massive magical signature was generated in Surrey, Little Whinging. It was the end of a massive spell that turned people into their costumes, we have people on the ground as we speak but we don't have the numbers. I've invoked the emergency protocol and we have Obliviators portkeying in from France, Spain, Portugal, Italy, Germany, Belgium and Switzerland."

Dumbledore resisted the urge to check the pocket watch in his breast pocket, the one that showed the properties of the blood wards that protected Harry. If whatever had happened had affected Harry or the Wards it would be currently vibrating.

"Where is Cornelius?"

"With the Acromantulas" a.k.a. the ministries 'Spin doctors' "spinning a tale ready to deceive the Daily Prophet, the Wizarding Times and the Sly Seer. While the Prophet _might_ buy what ever rubbish they come up with, the Times and the Seer are likely going to crucify him for this" Radford answered with a slight hint of glee in his voice.

Most wouldn't have heard it but Dumbledore had known him as the head Oblivator since nineteen sixty five – Five years before the beginning of the first war. He knew that Radford _loathed_ Cornelius but that wasn't important what was important was containing this mess.

"How many people did the spell affect and do we have enough people to cover what happened?"

"There are least a thousand people who have been affected directly by the spell this and most of Little Whinging was involved in what happened. With a population of sixty thousand we've had to fake chemical spills, gas leaks and such to shut down all trains, busses and cars. With a population of around about sixty thousand there are a lot of people affected by it. We have Austria, Denmark, Finland, Greece, Iceland, Luxembourg, Netherlands, Norway and Sweden on standby in case we need more Obliviators"

"What do you need me to do to help contain this?" Dumbledore offered, as he knew this was a catastrophe.

"Firstly you need to get The minister to declare a state of emergency, get him to call everyone in the ministry together to work on this. Then I need you to help the teams in the field, as your power and skill is needed tonight. As this is the worst breach of the Statute of Secrecy in History, we need all hands on deck as soon as possible" Radford said as he ran his hands through his white hair before adding "we're going to be hard pressed to cover this all up, but by Merlin we are going to do it."

So they got to work, while Dumbledore hoped that Harry hadn't been involved in any of this. But he was reassured by the fact his pocket watch was silent and unmoving. If something had happened to Harry then it would have gone off that was certain. To not go off would take absurdly powerful magics, which was highly unlikely. ... or so Dumbledore thought.

As no system is ever truly foolproof and what had happened tonight had gotten in through the Magic's woven by Dumbledore.


	10. Of Oblivation and Cybernetics

Magical Shatterpoint

Chapter Ten – Of Oblivation and Cybernetics 

Saturday, October 31st 1998, England, Surrey, Little Whinging, Little Whinging Hospital, 8:05PM, Why muggleborn parents and Squibs aren't Obliviated

They reached the hospital, Sorn reached into the Force and scanned for the Trooper. He was gone. And his mobile phone was still on the floor of the hospital car park. So Sorn scanned for Spartan-130.

He tracked her down to the casualty department of the hospital. So he gestured to Dudley as he picked up the mobile phone.

"Okay Sergeant, Trooper Widecombe isn't here but Spartan-130 is. So we are going in to ascertain her status. See if these 'wizards' have tampered with her mind. Also we can check on your parents, as it's likely they've been brought here."

"It's likely that she has been obliviated by the ministry. Unless she is a muggleborn, squib or related to one of them with a parental/sibling bond then she is going to have been wiped. When we find her it will be likely to be as another victim of the corrupt, decadent and vile institution that is the British ministry of magic. Also calling me Sergeant is going to turn a few heads so you might want to call me something different."

"Sergeant, firstly we have to try. We owe her that much, also on the name front the people here will just think it's a childish nickname or something. Not that you've been possessed by an alternate older version of yourself from a dark alternate future. Sithspit, even saying it _sounds_ unbelievable. If that's the first thing that enters the mind of some random person on this world, then this planet is seriously screwed up."

"Thirty-love to the Jedi Knight, or whatever term you want to say that you are right."

"This world has tennis? Well somewhere, somewhen a version of Bastila Shan just punched the air. While the version of me there just groaned, now if archery, fencing and duelling exists on said alternate world; then said alternate me will have somewhere to sneak off to while Bastila watches the Tennis."

"We have archery and fencing but no duelling"

"Well two out of three ain't bad, but enough about sport. Its time we enter this house of healing, find those who we either owe a debt or are kin and avoid those who would play with peoples memories so readily."

"Must you talk like that?" Dudley complained as they walked to the doors of the hospital.

"Yes. Its quite delightful to play with my language in such over elaborate ways, to paint a picture out of a thousand different words and idioms. Little games like this were developed during long travels through hyperspace, which was also where the first Pazaak games were developed. It's a habit that I couldn't break if I wanted to so accept it, as otherwise when I teach you the Force you are going to be quite irked."

Dudley froze for a second before getting out a strangled "What" as they passed through the doors.

"Well you are Force sensitive as well as having a deformed, broken copy of well of Force energies that I have. Which is one of the more interesting things about this world, I – and probably others – take in the Force into said internal Force organ and it refines the Force energies into something else."

"What?"

"Well I say something else but it is still Force energies but they are changed similar to energies wielded by the Rakatan. As it feels similar, if not as so wretched and perverse, to the energies of the Star Forge."

"Back up a minute, your saying that I could be a Jedi?"

"Yes, Ja, Po, Naam, Ayo, Beli, Awo, Bai, Tak, Ha, Hoon, Da, Ya, Si, Shi, Iè, Si, Ano, Jes, Jah, Kyllä, Oui, Se, Yan, Ki, Diakh, Ne, Wi, Ken, Haan, Igen, Hai, Éé, Eh, Baht, Yego, Ney, Yea, Ere, Bele, Euh, Sic, Sci, Èh, Taip, Jo, Eny, Iva, Ae, Za, Tiim, Òc, Âre, Tak, Sim, Ova, Eja, Giai …" Sorn began.

"How many languages do you know!?"

"A few hundred properly, but those were just the basic yeses of some of the Human languages, with Galactic Basic first. I can say some of the alien ones if you want, my favourite is the Shyriiwook for yes which is _Uma_" he answered with an animalistic _sounding_ growl at the end when he said the word _Uma_.

"Could you please stick to Basic … I mean English, please speak English. As while I know a little French from secondary school I'm hopeless at languages" Pleaded Dudley.

"No promises as I find swearing in multiple different languages that others don't know a good way to politely swear" Sorn told him as he reached the reception desk of the bustling emergency room.

Sorn waved a hand in the traditional manner of using a mind trick, while using the Force to make what he was about to do seem an uninteresting and boring sight.

"You will tell me where the girl who was brought in paralysed earlier is and where Petunia Dursley and Vernon Dursley are" he said with a hypnotic voice quietly wreathed in power.

"Alice Creevey is in the main emergency ward on bed twenty seven, while the Dursley's are in waiting room nine waiting for their son and nephew to arrive" Replied the receptionist with a robotic voice and glassy eyed look.

"You will forget that my companion and I were ever here."

"I will forget that you and your companion were ever here."

"We can go about our business."

"You can go about your business."

"Goodbye" Sorn finished as he and an unnerved Dudley walked away, Sorn projected a field in the Force that made him and his surroundings unimportant .

"Okay that was freaky, very freaky, did you have to do that?"

"It was necessary, who'd ten two ten year olds where Alice was. Also I'm trained in the usage of mind tricks, they are subtle and safer than a walk to the park. I wouldn't do it wasn't safe"

So they walked the hall heading for where Alice's bed was, they slipped around a few porters and then got into the casualty ward. They headed for the bed – again avoiding porters as well as Doctors and Nurses – and got there without being stopped.

"Spartan" Began Sorn.

"Knight Ortis and Sergeant Dursley. Do you know what happened to Trooper Widecombe?" She asked "I lost contact with him after he brought me here. The Staff are vague about who brought me here and have told me little with what was going on."

Sorn Sighed "It appears one of the Local Force Sensitive organisations have wiped his memories of tonight. I'm going to find him and see if it's reversible, now the Sergeant has briefed me on the medical tech of this world while on the way here. I'm going to scan you with the Force to see if a cybernetic bypass would work in this case, if not we can try some local Force Techniques and if those aren't available/workable then I can delve into the healing arts of conventional Force techniques. Though I would prefer to not have to delve into certain memories I have, they are dangerous."

"Cybernetic Bypass?" Alice asked as Sorn delved into the force and scanned the break in her Spinal cord.

"A connection is made at each end where the nerves are separated, then a wire is used to connect each nerve with its corresponding severed nerve. It's a relatively simple procedure that is able to be done to Ninety nine point nine nine percent of spinal breaks in humans" Sorn answered as he sensed the break in the Force.

"How exactly are you going to get advanced Cybernetics to work in the late twentieth century, let alone get a hold of them?" Dudley interjected.

"I have some schematics for cybernetics on my datapad, that I was improving for a friend who's part of the Advancement of sophont consciousness." Sorn answered.

"Schematics do not equal actual working designs nor will they be able to be done by any surgeon" Dudley tried to point out.

"Sergeant Dudley Dursley, freedom fighter of Earth and all around pain in the backside of Voldemort what am I?"

"How do you know how Ginny described me when meeting me for the first time?"

"What am I?" Sorn asked again insistently.

"A Jedi Knight who refuses to listen to common sense and reason."

"But what does that entail?"

"Well you use the Force…" Dudley began before Sorn interrupted with …

"Yes I use the Force, which guides me and quietly whispers in my ears what to do. And it is currently telling me that I can have Miss Creevey with a cybernetic implant within six months and ready to kick someone into the twenty second century a few months later. Now I do believe this is the point where you figure out how Miss Creevey still retains her memories."

"Well how would I kno… Oh, OH! … are you by any chance related to a Colin Creevey and Dennis Creevey?"

"They are my two younger annoying half brothers, how in gods name do you know of them. As they live on the other side of Surrey!" Alice Queried.

"I know alternate future versions of them who fought in the Second War against Voldemort. They are Wizards, currently untrained at the moment, who should go to Hogwarts in a few years" Dudley answered.

"Right now explain how Alice still retains her memories please?" Sorn prompted (again).

"Well she's a direct blood relation of a magic user, the ministry creates a subtle field in the Force that they put over them so they can be recognised by the obliviators. They do the same for squibs, before they obliviate they scan the person and if they have the field they aren't obliviated."

"Right, now from my scans I am certain that a cybernetic bypass will work. So you can be healed, so know this: I will get the medical tech up to standard required and then you will walk again. So I just need a communicator number, plus address and then I will contact you when it is time. Okay?"

"You promise?" She quietly asked.

"On my word as a Jedi, I promise you will walk again"

She told him her phone number and address. Then he nodded to her, saying "Trust me, no matter however dark your thoughts get, you will walk again."

She nodded and so He and Dudley left her. They slowly walked through the hospital to the waiting room where Vernon and Petunia were. Dudley looked at Sorn and then questioned …

"If she is related to Colin And Dennis does that make her Force sensitive as well?"

"Yes, she also has a well of distilled Force energies that cannot keep the Force energies in. Before you ask, now is not the time for her to know. There will come a time when she is trained as a Jedi. But first I must build the core of a new Jedi Order, a council who can train new Jedi. At most I will be able to train five people as Jedi Initiates, you will be the first, then three others will be found and then a fifth will reveal themselves. The Force guides me and this is how it much begin."

"How do you allow the Force to guide you like that?" Dudley curiously investigated wondering how someone could trust something that deeply.

"Once you touch the Force you will understand, you will feel its power and knowledge and learn to trust in it. But that is several months away, first I have to establish myself in this world, preparing to raise a new Jedi order. Also you need to work upon your fitness, as the demands that the Force puts upon a Jedi requires said Jedi to be at peak physical fitness. Which you currently are not."

Dudley chuckled before saying "The great Jedi, the paragon of the light and as polite and as subtle as a crowbar to the face"

"There are times when you must be polite and a personification of good manners. But thankfully this is not one of those times and I can be myself without worrying about that."

They reached the door that separated them from the Vernon and Petunia. Sorn took in a deep breath, readying for what the Force was telling him what he was going to do. He then turned to Dudley and offered …

"After you Sergeant, After you."

"Thanks" And so they entered the room, crossing an invisible Rubicon that marked the end of what had happened that night, entering a new era of uncertainty and force aided deception.


	11. Of Memories of the Past

Magical Shatterpoint

Chapter Eleven – Of Memories of the Past 

Saturday, October 31st 1998, England, Surrey, Little Whinging, Little Whinging Hospital, 8:10PM, About the memories of one Harry J Potter

They entered the room and Sorn watched Dudley be enveloped by his mother while his father glared at him. He ignored the pang that he always had when he saw a family, he didn't have any memories of the past beyond the 'Speeder accident' that happened a year ago.

In his life prior to the 'Speeder accident' – which he knew _now_ to a fabricated lie that was more fictional than a holo novel set on the original human homeworld – he'd lost his family to natural causes on Deralia.

He had no memories of what a loving family was like, which probably would be the same if the Jedi had fabricated the prior thirty seven years of his life – Unless a Jedi's species was on the brink of extinction they never had families.

Only a few childhood memories prior to joining the order might possibly remain for a Jedi – if the Jedi's indoctrination ... no ... _Teachings_ didn't erase all knowledge of that. So they would have had little to no foundation to make up some fictitious loving family.

But He could wallow in his own lack of family later – as well as the loss of the family he had made aboard the _Ebon Hawk_ – he had to look at the copy of memories left by Harry Potter. So as to be able to function in this world.

He nodded to Vernon with a little hint of the Force to ensure that he didn't disturb him while he meditated. He headed over to the chairs and sat down ready to look at the memories.

Petunia rambled on about her "Ickle Dudleykins" needed to be looked over by the hospital staff. She took Dudley and headed off to find a doctor, Vernon followed after saying to Sorn …

"You better not get up to any trouble boy, or we will have words at home. Understand?"

"Yes Uncle" Sorn answered in his 'being-respectful-to-Jedi-Masters' tone of voice.

"Good, now stay here till Petunia and I return with Dudders"

Vernon walked off leaving what he thought was his ten year old nephew alone, in a public place with no one to look after hi, after had happened tonight – with whatever explanation/excuse the locals had come up to rationalise the events of the night.

Sorn frowned slightly, this did not seem like normal behaviour for how to treat your own flesh and blood. Maybe the stress of tonight was getting to them? He shook his head, he had memories to view, then he could worry about how these people were coping with what had happened.

So he sunk into the force and let the force guide him through the memories.

_He was little and crying, his cousin was being fed by his aunt while he was being completely ignored by her. While his uncle glared at him, muttering under his breath about "Having to take in a worthless freak."_

Sorn froze at that, that was the earliest memory he could find. Who ignores a crying baby, while calling said baby a worthless freak? Hoping it was a one off memory he dived back into the Force.

_He was inside a small dark room, there was cracks of light at the edges of the door. He lay upon an arrangement of cushions, while a thread bare blanket covered him._

_A knock came from the door which swung open, blinding him for a second._

"_Freak! Help Petunia cook breakfast for Dudley's birthday!"_

Okay putting a child in a small room without light and treating them like a slave? This was some kind of joke, right? He needed to see more before he made a decision. What he would do to these people.

_He was standing at the gate of the school, his first day, it was raining and he only had a battered old Mack on to shield him from the elements. Dudley was wearing a proper decent coat, he was standing a bit away from him so he wouldn't push him over._

_Vernon's car pulled up, Harry walked towards it. He got to it but then Dudley pushed him over into a puddle. He hit the floor, pain skittering through his nerves. He got up to watch the car drive away, leaving him to walk back to his 'home', in the pouring rain. _

Right, these people were going to suffer for this, treating a child like that? That's Czerka corp class style villainy on a personal scale. He was going to find a way to make them pay for what they had done.

But first he had to look at the other memories to see what happened, what this Vernon and Petunia had done. So he delved though hundreds of memories, of the cruelties inflicted upon an innocent child.

The adults may have never raised a hand to him, but they put him through hell in other ways. And they didn't stop Dudley, who they warped from an okay child in to a sick parody of what a child should be.

A cold determination to see these _people_ brought to justice settled down upon him. He'd make them pay, as he knew that no civilised society would allow such neglect and abuse to be laid upon a child.

He was not Judge, He was not Jury and He was not Executioner. He might be a Jedi, but that gave him no official power on this world. Also he didn't want that to happen, the Jedi had to be independent of such systems, while aiding law enforcement when necessary.

And armies when diplomacy failed … he ended that train of thought. No thinking about the Mandalorian Wars or Jedi Civil War or anything along those lines. No need to get into any of that right now.

Vernon walked back into the room, Sorn scanned him, The Force was hinting that he should look deeper into this. Vernon and Petunia knew something, something that was important and something that shouldn't be left alone.

Which meant ghosting their memories, the very idea of doing that left him with an uncomfortable feeling. The Force should only be used to do such in extreme circumstances.

But the Force was telling him to do that, so he would. Not that he'd enjoy looking into the minds of such vile and perverse people. But he would do if it was required, if the Force commanded him to he would go into hell itself if need be.

He got up, half listening to Vernon while they walked to the car. Once they reached it he got into the back with Dudley, who figured out Sorn was planning something. He looked to Sorn and nudged him.

Sorn looked at him and Dudley mouthed the words "Talk Telepathically with each other?"

"_The age of humanity has long past, the endless conflict continues to march into the vast darkness of space. Battles rage across the cold void, Annihilating planets, moons and asteroids. Cosmic obliteration for a purpose long forgotten, technology has been captured, assimilated, refined and transformed into brutally efficient self replicating mechanisms of war_" Sorn telepathically replied.

"_What?_"

"_Oh right, you don't know about the ancient game __Planetary Annihilation__. What people do and do not know in this world is confusing. Anyway I was making a reference to the ancient message of no mercy. Don't worry I won't kill them, what I am going to do however is to completely and utterly destroy them for their crimes. They locked a child in a cupboard for years, treating said child as a slave and completely tried to destroy said child and his fighting spirit. _"

"_They … I mean … You can't … Its not … Oh, They're my parents and yet I can't come up with a single reason for you to not do so. Well other than the fact that they are my parents, but that isn't a proper reason._"

"_They are your parents you are meant to defend them, its an instinctive thing most beings do. They raised you, even if they did raise you to see your cousin as not even properly human. If you didn't defend them, then they would be even worse examples of humanity. Of course that would be hard to do seeing as they are twisted, vile, scum of the galaxy._"

Dudley sighed before asking "_Isn't there a chance that from their possessions, that this spell has made them better people?_"

"_They weren't in the sphere of force energies that extended around the shop, they remember what they did tonight. But the memories of the people that possessed them are fading even now, if they concentrated on those memories then they could keep a hold of them. But they are fighting the memories. Also unlike you, Alice, Trooper Widecombe and your mother; your father has memories that are from a distinct person not based on himself._"

"_What?_"

"_You four made up your characters, so there are just alternate versions of yourself so the memories can easily integrate with your core self – if you allow that to happen. While your Father and Harry dressed up as specific people, he wasn't some random alternate version of himself that was a spy and Harry dressed up as me. He didn't deliberately choose to be me, instead of a Jedi version of himself. No that was down to the fact that this costume was special, that the creator of the costume decided that I would be a good person for your cousin to dress up as._

"_How do you know this?_"

"_Feelings in the Force and Observation mixed with a little guesswork._"

Dudley went to say something more when the car pulled up to four Privet drive. They got out Sorn walked to the cupboard and waited. He was given bread and water while the Dursley's went and ordered a takeaway. He went into the cupboard, and meditated as he waited for the Dursley's to go to sleep.

He was pushing all emotion into the Force, good, bad and indifferent. He wanted to be perfectly serene when viewing their memories. He didn't want to give into the temptation of say, giving them an aneurysm if they turned out to be even worse that he thought.

Later when they had gone to sleep and he was just about to reach out within the Force, the cupboard door unlocked and swung open. He looked at Dudley who gestured to come into the kitchen. On the kitchen table was several slices of pizza and two cans of carbonated drinks. Sorn turned to Dudley, right eyebrow raised in question.

"You deserve something proper to eat, not just bread and water. Don't worry they won't be awake till tomorrow, which is a Sunday so they won't be up till noon. If they ask I'll just say I ate the leftovers in the night"

Sorn smiled at Dudley, "Thank you, I'm guessing that its ham and pineapple, while the other is BBQ Chicken and what appears to be some type of cheese."

"Hawaiian, BBQ Chicken and Margherita" Dudley answered.

"Well today has been certainly been one of those days, wake up, be debriefed by the Jedi council, Go nervously to a beach where Bastila is going to be and the moment I see her be snatched away by some unknown power. Then Tonight happens, the crazy, maddening, events of tonight. But enough about that, you know something about the future. Please Tell me."

"Well seeing as how you aren't a squib then its not going to go the same way, there's a Dark Lord, Called Voldemort. He lost his body back in some magical event involving Harry when he was One exactly nine years ago. He's planning to take over the world, and he has an army."

"Not just his death eaters recruited from the general population, or his army of various beings. But a massive wizarding army from somewhere unknown, The magic users I knew theorised that he made it with some dark ritual, or summoned it from elsewhere and a dozen other theories that are frankly insane."

"But even without his army he is powerful, he is capable of telekinesis, control of animals, a pain spell, the ability to compel people to do what he wants, fly without any assistance and that is just without his wand. With his wand he is capable of feats that defy belief, he engineered some kind of mass transfiguration spell that turned all Nuclear elements on earth into carbon."

"And his wand is indestructible, not normal unbreakable charms that stop mundane effects, but it is completely and utterly impervious to all know spells. He destroyed the chunnel with a wave of said wand, he fought from the frontline and was undefeatable in combat. If you faced him you either died if you were a normal muggle, or if you were magical or related to someone magical then you were defeated and then disappeared."

"No one knows what happened to those who disappeared, Inferi armies, or used as components in magical rituals or as sacrifices. One of the theories is that he is – was? What's the right term to use when talking about a future event that hasn't happened? … well started to happen again – feeding a massive Dementor army. An army ready to release on the world if he had to bring the world crashing down to take over it."

"But there was no hope, no light at the end of the tunnel. He was Voldemort, a terrible thing, soaked in the blood of millions. The most feared being on all of Earth. Nothing could stop him, or hold him, or reason with him – one day he would just drop out of the sky and tear down your world"(1)

"I've lost so many friends to him and his forces. People who were so _animated_, so full of life and intelligence. People who'd I trust with my back and they are just gone, either rotting in shallow graves if they were lucky, or gone without a trace. Vanished into the ether and fog of war."

"I'm the only survivor of my emergency class of soldiers, the Last of the tiddly-winking leap-froggers from the golden summer of nineteen fourteen …" Dudley waited for the laugh that never came. "Oh right, never seen Blackadder I take it?"

Sorn shook his head.

"Humour, every time I come up with a good joke its always to a pureblood audience or something. Never gotten the right audience for my brand of humour, which is the universe kicking me when it has already knocked me down, then tried to break my ribs into splinters and then kicked me a few times in the head."

Sorn smiled wanly, before telling Dudley "Oh the amount of times I've made references to ancient human culture, or talked about obscure alien folklore or even made jokes about engineering. I mean as a republic scout, charting unknown worlds and exploring new hyperspace lanes … I expect from my fellow scouts some coping mechanism for the hours locked away in hyperspace. But no, they don't broaden the mind or such, they just play pazaak or games. It is quiet frankly disheartening, shouldn't others revel in the culture of the galaxy?"

Dudley raised his can of coca-cola to Sorn's can of sprite, "To those who couldn't be here today" said Dudley. Then they chinked their cans together in the traditional manner of drinkers across the western world.

"What kind of troops did Voldemort use in his war then?" Sorn asked.

And so a break down of the strengths and weaknesses of Voldemort's forces began.

This went on for sometime as Sorn ate pizza and went back to water, saying the lemon-lime like drink "wasn't his cup of caf"

*Page break*

*Page break*

*Page break*

Saturday, October 31st 1998, England, Surrey, Little Whinging, Number Four Privet Drive, 11:55PM, Finding out about how the past became the present

Dudley headed up the stairs with a surprising grace, inherited from memories of sneaking out at night when not at Smeltings. He got up the stairs of the house without a creak.

While Sorn was back in the cupboard gently drifting in the Force. The Dudley from Harry's memories was an uncaring, bullying, brute. The Dudley Sorn had just talked to was of a good man who'd lost far too much and likely would be haunted for the rest of his life.

The Force indicated he'd make a good Jedi, Sorn trusted in the Force … but did not trust in himself. He might like to call himself Sorn Ortis – a name which _did not_ form angry mobs with the mention of said name – and may have gotten the Jedi Council not to announce him as Revan Reborn.

But that was the truth of the matter, he was Revan, how could he ever trust himself? Let alone trust that he wouldn't pass his corruption on in his teachings, he was a walking time bomb in the eyes of certain council members *cough* Vrook *cough*.

Whether he actually was … well that was hard to see. The future is always in motion, there are no definitive guarantees, the last hundred Jedi who survived the Mandalorian wars and Civil wars could easily resurrect the Jedi Order. Or they could be the last Jedi to ever walk the galaxy, knowing what was going to happen was hit and miss at best.

But that wasn't important know, he needed more info, he knew that there was at threat upon the horizon, Shavit it could be bigger than the horizon. He knew what could be coming, now he needed to see the past, to see the foundations of this world.

So he reached out within the Force, looking into Vernon's sleeping mind, with a nudge he took him from a half forgotten memory of being a super spy. To the memories of the 'freaks' as he called them.

_Vernon was holding Petunia's hand as he slipped the wedding ring onto her finger, the moment was perfect. Nothing could disturb this perfection in his mind, he was now married to Petunia._

_The door of the church exploded in a wave of shrapnel, a black haired pale figure with coal like eyes came in. Behind him were silver masked figures in black robes, they marched in. _

_A red head – with green eyes that looked precisely like Harry's eyes – plus a man – who looked exactly like harry but with Hazel eyes – stood up to face him. Wands flew into their hands._

"_I'm sorry I didn't get an invitation, but I just had to show up regardless. As the marriage of Lily Potter's sister is such a _happy _occasion that deserves to have well wishers. So I and a few friends decided to turn up and give the happy couple a _warm _welcome."_

"_Voldemort" said the man who was glaring at the Dark Lord._

"_James Potter and Lily Potter, twice you have defied me. Firstly at Stonehenge and then at Diagon alley. You will not defy me a third time, you will join me or you will suffer the fate all those who oppose me undergo."_

"_James you take those on the left and I'll take those on the right. We'll take Voldemort on together" Lily commented._

"_Ah such fire, such bravery, you do your house proud. But know this disciples of Griffindor, you are out numbered and out matched. Surrender now and I will spare you from the fate all those who oppose me suffer. For none can triumph against Voldemort so many times."_

"_Why does he have to give such grandiose, over elaborate speeches?" James commented._

"_I find it fun, as everyone deserves a hobby and I believe I've taken what I speak to an art form that no other Dark Lord in history has taken it to. But seeing as how you dislike it I am willing to skip the pleasantries, Bella kill all the muggles with the exception of Mrs Potter's direct blood relations. Show no mercy, do what must be done."_

"_With pleasure my Lord" Spoke one of the masked figures._

_Then the battle began. Deadly green light was aimed at those who weren't directly related to Lily. The ground morphed and swelled though, as James silently cast a few transfiguration spells to make a barrier to stop the killing curses._

"_James, can you please not provoke murderous madmen" Lily requested as she silently cast a basic ward over the barrier to stop the Death Eaters from blasting it away._

"_Sorry Lily, automatic reflexes from being around Padfoot too much" James replied as he morphed pews into animated wooden warriors._

"_Petunia, get everyone out the back of the church. We'll hold them off till help arrives."_

"_What in the hell is going on?" Screamed Richard Dursley, Vernon Dursley's Father._

"_Dad we'll explain once everyone is safe, now follow me and Petunia" Vernon ordered._

_So the joint family and friends of the Vernon Dursley and Petunia Dursley née Evans (and the vicar) went out through the back way of the church. As they got to the door leading to the back the barrier disappeared, as the simple ward fell. Allowing a simple vanishing spell to remove the barrier._

_A second barrier formed just behind the evacuating muggles, shielding them from the skirmish of Saint Oda's church that had just began. So they ran through the back rooms of the church, reaching the car park._

_Only to find Bellatrix Riddle waiting for them with several death eaters, a wave of malevolent green light washed over the Dursley's, Evan's and the friends of the two (and the vicar) only Petunia, Mrs Evans, Mr Evans and Vernon (due to his close proximity to Petunia) were spared._

_Bellatix span her wand around in her fingers and chuckled "This is too easy, But then it's about to get a lot more fun if that Pop I just heard signals what I think it does."_

_She span around two words that were forbidden in the world of magic spilling from her tongue. A piece of the floor ripped up from the ground and stopped the twisted mockery of what the shade of green should be._

_"Miss Black, to see how far you have fallen ... it makes me wonder what went wrong along the line" Spoke an old robed man, who was tall and thin. His hair and beard were silver and both were long enough to tuck into his belt. With him were a dozen robed wizards. The death eaters met the members of the Order of the Phoenix._

_"Headmaster, shouldn't you be dealing with the board of governors about obscure school rules or working with the wizengamot talking about cauldron thickness? _

_Bellatrix asked as she lashed out with a whip of fiendfyre which Dumbledore parried with a lance of light which acted like acid to the fire._

_"I see Tom's love of banter has spread to you as well ... but that does not matter. I wish I new something to say that could bring back the bright innocent school girl who made Slytherin proud. But I know I would fail, that all that I could say would bounce off your veil of corruption" Dumbledore mentioned as he stopped a particularly dark organ expelling curse invented by a rather talented potion maker._

_"Dumbledore, still living in the past - still calling me Miss Black - still_ _deluded in what you think about the muggles. That they aren't a threat, that we can live in harmony with them. I've seen what happened to Hiroshima and Nagasaki, they are a threat to all magical beings. One day they are going to find out about us and then our entire world will come crashing down upon all of us" Bellatrix replied as she sent another killing curse which was blocked by a piece of the floor again._

_"I see Tom's paranoid delusions have spread to you as well ..." Dumbledore began_

_A wave of fire flew at Dumbledore who raised a shield to block it, while another corrupted emerald blast of death came at him making it so he had to rip up another piece of flooring to stop it._

_"I'm not paranoid or deluded Professor, I'm one of the few realists in our little world. But we're never going to convince you, the propaganda of the ministry has irrevocably corrupted you. So I'm afraid you have to die" Interjected Tom Marvolo Riddle as he made a giant made out of fiendfyre, which was blocked by a construct of water and ice that was in the shape of a phoenix. _

_"There are worse fates than death Tom, but Today is not the day where I die. I am afraid I still have quite a bit to do before I journey onto the next great adventure" Dumbledore responded as he blocked another killing curse with a piece of the floor while the giant and phoenix battled._

_The banter stopped as the sound of more pops came as dozens of people in red robes apparated in._

_Voldemort hit his belt buckle, saying the word retraite as he did so. He and the Death eaters vanished as their portkey's activated taking them away from the battle. Leaving Vernon Dursley with only Marge Dursley - who hadn't been able to come to the wedding due to being in hospital after breaking her leg - as his only living relative._

Sorn had a thoughtful look on his face within the dark confines of the cupboard under the stairs. So that was why Vernon hated magic so much, that didn't excuse his villainy, but it did make it understandable.

Now time to find out about Petunia. He delved back into the Force to see about her reasons for her part in the attempted destruction of Harry Potter.

_The kitchen was familiar, it was the one where he and Dudley had been earlier. But it looked newer and fresher, as if he was seeing it when it had just be fitted. Rain pattered on the window as a light shower happened. _

_At the table sat Petunia and Lily Potter, Lily looked to be about six months pregnant - _six months exactly whispered Revan_ - while Petunia looked to be a little further along - _seven months and five days Revan whispered for a second time_. They were drinking Tea and chatting about how a Seer had seen the end of the cold war soon and that it would end "Not with a bang but a whimper"._

_They were about to talk about something else, when something vibrated in Lily's pocket. She pulled out a portable pocket makeup mirror, one that looked like a silver pocket watch._

_She triggered her wand holster which propelled her wand - _Willow wood with a core from some kind of being of flame and light Revan analysed_ - into her right hand. She tapped her wand against the mirror and said "James". The image of James Potter appeared in the mirror, he was tired and grimy, he look plain exhausted._

_"Lily ... your parents have been captured by Voldemort and his followers. The Wards fell an hour ago, Sirius, Remus and I were the first to apparate in. We tried to save them ... but they were already gone once we fought our way through the golems, inferi and vampires."_

_Lily froze, she looked like she'd been hit with a sledgehammer from the look on her face "But, but ... the Wards should have ... they should ... they were meant to keep them safe."_

_"I know Lily, I don't know how the Death Eaters found them. Only a member of the order could have given them the knowledge to find them ... I'm Sorry Lily, I truly am. I've failed you, I've failed everyone, it was my job to keep them safe. But I couldn't. Like how I couldn't save my parents, like how we couldn't save Remus's ... and now I've failed you."_

_"Its not your fault James. Its not your fault."_

_"No. It isn't, is it Lily?" Petunia began._

_"Petunia?"_

_"No Lily its yours. It's all your fault for being a filthy disgusting magical FREAK! If you hadn't been magical, if you'd never been born then I'd still have mum and dad. This is your all your fault! YOUR FAULT!_

_"Tuney?"Lily asked uncomprehendingly, the shock of losing her parents making it nigh impossible to comprehend._

_"Don't call me that" Petunia hissed venomously "You are a cancer on the world, like all magic users! So get the hell out of my house. NOW!_

_"Tuney?" Lily asked again._

_"I SAID DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Petunia screamed. She rose from her chair with frightening speed, causing the table to be knocked by her swollen belly and her chair to fall to the floor._

_She advanced on Lily who instinctively retreated, causing her chair to fall to the floor as well. She retreated as Petunia screamed like a banshee, she was forced out of the house into the rain. Still clutching her pocket mirror, which a frantic James Potter was listening through._

_Out in the street of Privet drive she watched her sister scream at her "DON'T COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME AGAIN! IF I NEVER SEE YOU AND YOUR FREAKISHNESS AGAIN IT WILL BE TOO SOON!" Then she slammed the door leaving Lily out in the rain. _

So that explained why Petunia also hated 'magic' as well. Not a good enough reason to abuse an innocent but an unfortunately understandable one. Loss did funny things to a person, that was why the Jedi Council were so against attachment.

But he needed to know more about these strange Force Users. So he delved through Petunia's memories searching or a way to contact them, he found about a letter that Harry Potter was meant to have been given when he turned eleven as well as a letter from an Albus Dumbledore - likely either the Dumbledore he had seen in Vernon's memories or a relative.

Then he found memories about the hidden world of Force Users on this planet. How they had a secret place hidden in London. A Diagon alley, that he'd have to investigate. The force indicating that he had found what he was meant to find at that point, so he stopped.

Now he had done what the Force had wanted him to do he reached out with the Force and searched for Trooper Widecombe. Time to see if he could bring him back.

(1) Yes I've just modified the spiel about what was meant to be in the Pandorica, because it's a good spiel, rich in goodness that I felt the need to steal.

A/N: Sorry about the wait, only have the Internet and no word processor - other that the ones that can be found in the cloud - due to computer problems. Meaning this had to be done in the cloud, I _hate_ all online word processors. As none of them have the functionality of my favourite word processor - Word: Windows Office Professional 2003 - so I had to write this in ZOHO Writer.

Which was like nails on a chalk board to my inner author, not fun. Not Remotely Fun. So again Apologies for all those who have been waiting for this.


	12. Finding a Path

Magical Shatterpoint

Chapter Twelve– Finding a Path 

Sunday, November 1st 1998, England, Surrey, Little Whinging, Number Four Privet Drive, 1:55AM, Finding the Trooper.

Sorn reached out with the Force, letting it guide him. He surfed through the field that bound the Universe, no Multiverse, together. The field that connected him to everything and anything, from the smallest particle to the largest galactic cluster, from a drop of water to the greatest ocean, from the most minuscule bacterium to the blue whale (or any alien life form that could be bigger than a blue whale).

It awed him how simple yet complex it was, how gentle yet powerful it was. It was power incarnate, yet it was so forgiving. It 'sang' to his senses, an orchestra life and being, finding Trooper Widecombe just required the ability to 'listen' and pick out his part of the 'song'.

So he 'listened' to the Force, allowing it to guide him to his destination. He found himself in a house filled with people in their late Teens and their early Twenties. Richard Widecombe was dreaming, of colour and shimmering light.

It was not a natural dream, but an artificial constuct in the Force. Sorn studied the mental barrier of energy and light. It was like the barrier that_ had_ divided him and Revan, but this was refined and far stronger.

If the barrier that had divided him and Revan had been a simple brick wall, this was a massive damn with added ray shielding and particle shielding that could stop the full might of the Sith Fleet. It was strength and power, if the Jedi Has access to a mental barrier like this then no memories at all would have come through - without massive intervention by the Force - and the galaxy would have had to find out about the Star Forge another way.

Trying to destroy this would be a massive undertaking, Likely doing massive damage to the Trooper's mind. But there were ways around it via subtler uses of the force. As it was like someone had put a massive wall through the centre of his head, a two dimensional barrier.

But with the Force a Force Sensitive could move in three dimensions and thus go around the barrier. As it was like just forming a magical barrier to protect the eyes while leaving the rest of the mind undefended.

So he bypassed the mental barrier and entered the blocked off part of Trooper Widecombe's mind.

He found himself on a beach and rolling sand dunes, the tide was out showing a large estuary, while their were two hills jutting out of the coast line.

On said beach sat the trooper on a picnic blanket, with a Cornish pasty and a bottle of water. He turned to face Sorn and said "I thought what the psi-priests were bad, converting you to your enemies side, stripping you of your free will. But to be trapped within an alternate version of yourselves mind, likely knowing you are just a copy. A pale imitation of the real you, forced to watch that alternate version of you live his life ... I didn't know how I am going to cope."

"I will find a way to bring down that barrier, but right now I can't with out ripping your mind apart. So I'm here to give you an offer, while I find a way to free you I will put you to sleep. You won't be trapped within here helpless. Instead you'll dream, of a thousand different things. While you do so I'll set up a way for your dreams to slowly eat away at the barrier, it'll take years if I can't find another way. But it's a good insurance in case I die in battle or something"

"Thank you. Just the past few hours have been maddening, if I had to spend any proper length of time like this I'd go insane. Thank you, from the bottom of my heart,_ Thank You_."

"I'll put you to sleep now, so just concentrate on your breathing and relax. You'll only remember a few of them, but they'll be good dreams not nightmares. In fact all your dreams will be good, no dreams of terror and horror will fill your mind" Sorn stated as he reached out with the mental ability he learnt to help Mission. As she had nightmares about Taris and its destruction, she had deserved a good night sleep instead of watching her home die from raging death from above.

The Trooper went to sleep. To awaken either when Sorn found a way to remove the barrier or years later after the dreams eroded the barrier like waves lapping against a cliff. The second way it could play out would allow the merging to be seamless and natural, but Sorn had a feeling that it wouldn't play out that way.

The Force was whispering in his ear, telling him that the fate of the Trooper was not going to be that long. He hoped that was the truth, as leaving the Trooper to such a fate - even though he was sleeping - would be wrong.

He sighed and returned to his own mind. He faced Revan, looking at the representation of all that he was before the mind wipe of the Jedi. And asked "How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Be at the back of my mind, be locked away, imprisoned by the chains of the Jedi? How did you stop yourself from going insane, Shavit, how did you come back from the dark side and not ended up as a raging monster?"

"Nothing is impossible with the Force"

"Don't quote Arren Kae at me, she was exiled by the Jedi for her teachings. Your first and last master is not someone I want to here from."

"You quoted her earlier when we were trying to save Mr Potter."

"If I were you then I wouldn't bring that up, I'd never bring that up. As I'm going to blame you for the fact that we didn't save him for a long, _long_ time."

"I meditated, and saw so many things, the Force showed me what I done wrong. Every mistake, every failure in all their horrendous glory. And once I came back to the Light, the Force allowed me to whisper in your ear. Allowed me to guide you with visions and feelings, did you really think those memories of the Star Maps came to you naturally? No, that was me. A small thing in comparison to all the terror and horror that I've inflicted upon the galaxy"

Sorn sighed "I don't trust you, but the Force does say you are saying the truth. But how am I going to build a Jedi Order on this planet when I don't even trust myself?"

"Who says you have to recreate the order here?"

"This world needs protectors, guardians, defenders of peace and heroes of the light. It has a Dark Lord who plans on returning with a massive army, therefore Jedi backed up by an army of well treated, free battle droids would be good to fight that. Also the role of a Jedi is to spread your knowledge, to teach people. To make Jedi Initiates, Padawans, Knights and Masters is the role of a Jedi, and also the Force is indicating that we should make a version of the order here."

"Just remember the teachings of Jolee."

"Love doesn't lead to the dark side. Passion can lead to rage and fear, and can be controlled... but passion is not the same thing as love. Controlling your passions while being in love... that's what they should teach you to beware. But love itself will save you... not condemn you" Quoted Sorn

"You know somewhere, somewhen in the multiverse Master Vrook knows what we are planning and is helpless to stop us. Doesn't that make you happy?"

"Ecstatic ... right we need to get more data. Mr Potter should be contacting us any moment if what I'm feeling in the force is right."

Just after he spoke Harry appeared. Wearing a Hawaiian print t-shirt, a pair of black trousers and walking boots he appeared in the mindscape. "So did you miss me while you were busy?"

"What are you wearing?" Sorn asked.

"My travelling clothes, while you were off doing what was necessary I took a brief break and took my first holiday. Saw the pyramids, both Egyptian and South American, looked at the great wall of China and stopped off at the great barrier reef. Let me just say the amount of life in the Reef and the Amazon Rainforest is awe inspiring. Now what's the plan?"

"We need more info on this 'magical' world, I know of the existence of a shopping and possibly housing district within London, some of the feats that these people are capable of, some background knowledge about a school that teaches them and the knowledge of what Voldemort's army is going to be composed of if he returns."

"Well I can do a bit or reconnaissance as destroying my spiritual body would be a hard task for most people."

"Beware overconfidence, the Force does not make one all powerful or all knowing, to allow oneself to become drunk upon ones power invites death and disaster" Revan Quoted.

"Are you going to be quoting Arren Kae all night? Or are you going to actually say something else?" Sorn Queried.

"Master Kae before she was exiled was brilliant, after she followed me to Malachor five she was still brilliant but she fell to the Dark Side, hopefully one day she'll come back. But that doesn't make her still brilliant, she was an unconventional Master but I was an unconventional Student. So I'll quote her when I want to, as even after her fall I still deeply respect her" Revan defended.

Sorn sighed "Sorry, its just every time I here quotes from her my mind flashes to all those who she taught, all those who fell. And I wonder if she had said something different, taught differently, then would all of those people have fallen to the Dark Side."

"You quoted her earlier, maybe subconsciously drawing upon my memories? It's not her fault that we fell, it's our own faults. It was our own choices, not hers, as you can't fall to the Dark Side without allowing yourself to do so. You have to make that choice, no one is born evil, its what we decide to do which leads to what happens."

"Our choices are made by what we know, but also by how we've been shaped by our teachers and their instruction. I know it was the choice of all those who fell, even if it was a choice between torture and death. Also there has to be a reason that all her students felll ..."

Revan interrupted "That's because of me, they were the first that I recruited, the ones who were closest to me. With the exception of Meetra who was Master Quatra's pupil and Squint who was Master Lestin's all of my inner circle was recruited from Master Kae's students. I was the one that showed them the path to the Dark Side when I felt the moment was right, they may have chosen of to fall, but I was the one that manipulated the situation so they would. So if you want to blame someone don't blame Master Kae, blame me."

"Hmm, blame you for more than I already do? Fair enough, but we've gone off topic, we need to decide how to gather more data."

"Well Harry is going to need to take on a disguise and a Pseudonym, he looks to much like his father and his name I feel is an important name. One not to be used unless necessary, we need something that won't be associated with him."

"How about Kavis Koth? The name you used on Taris to hide from the Sith feels appropriate" Harry interjected.

"That seems workable" Sorn answered as Revan nodded his head "But we need a disguise now, masks and such are too obvious. I say we modify his mental projection, change how he appears physically."

So using the Force they altered how Harry appeared, messy hair black that looked like it devoured combs for breakfast was replaced with neat sandy hair. While eyes went from bright emerald green to stone grey, his scar vanished his nose changed shape slightly and cheekbones became slight more prominent.

Also his clothes morphed back into Jedi Robes, to give off a more dignified look in Revan's mind.

"Okay, time for a little scouting Mr Koth. Find an Albus Dumbledore, be careful, but remember Audentes fortuna juvat" Revan ordered.

"It will be done, my Lord" snarked Harry.

For a moment all three of them paused and then shivered.

"Am I the only one that felt like a shadow of something horrible just came over us, a spectre of a horrible potential future?" Sorn asked.

The other two nodded in unison.

"Never mind, see you tomorrow after you get some sleep, wish me luck" Harry added.

"Remember there is no such thing as luck, only the will of the Force" Sorn instucted.

Harry nodded before vanishing from the mindscape. The one and a half people left in the room looked at each other before Sorn left, going back to the world of cupboards under the stairs, Mad dark lords and lunatics with the ability to invocate gods.

Revan sighed, he looked at the mindscape before he retreated to the part of it that he had modelled after Jolee's hut in the shadowlands of kashyyyk. He needed to be ready for what was to come, needed to be ready to explain to the other part of his mind how Rakatan Force tech worked and such.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, still suffering from computer problems _and_ had issues with how to work this chapter. But next ... well you'll just have to wait as chapter thirteen has no tile as of yet. Might just call it the unlucky chapter if I can't think of anything.


	13. Musings and Stirrings

Magical Shatterpoint

Chapter Thirteen – Musings and Stirrings 

Sunday, November 1st 1998, England, Surrey, Little Whinging, Emergency obliviator field command base alpha, 2:05AM, Caffeine mixed with Pepper Up potion and Invigoration Draught = Obliviator official drink since the second twenieth century celebration

Albus Dumbledore was tired, he drank from the ever-warm Mug of Tea mixed with Pepper Up potion and Invigoration Draught. The modified combination - which was a more developed version of the original invented by a potion master, who was an Obliviator and invented it after the fall of Grindelwald - helped him stave of tiredness for another hour.

He hadn't felt this tired since the fall of Tom and the end of the First war. He looked at his pocket watch, which showed him that all the Wards were intact upon the Dursley's house and that Harry was healthy and okay.

But something nagged at him, he felt like there was something wrong, that Harry had been affected by tonight. That somehow that what he had suspected about Tom making multiple horcuxes and that he had been planning to make one that night had latched onto Harry.

Of course even making one should have affected how Tom appeared, should have warped him in a noticeable way. He knew that hypothesis was missing a critical fact, he knew from the rituals he'd done that a wraith or spirit or something had left the cottage at Godric's Hollow. And that said wraith or spirit had an magical aura similar to the screaming dark maw of Tom's.

Of course he'd had to wait several days to do the rituals as during the end of the war/third twentieth century celebration - as the Obliviators called it (as the first was when the spirit of the Dark Lord Grigori Rasputin was exorcised from Russia at the end of WWI, the second was after the fall of Grindelwald and the third was after the Fall of Tom) - he had been busy.

As the Wizengamot had required him, the Council of Magical Law had required him, the Order had required him, the Obliviators had required him, the International Confederation had required him, Hogwarts had required him, Aberforth had needed him (stopping him from sacrificing a pack of goats to try and bring Ariana back), the Prophet had required him, the Wizarding Times had required him, the Sly Seer had required him. Even the Quibbler had wanted an interview.

He'd been rushed off his feet, which why he had to send Minerva to the Dursley's instead of going himself. Why he had Hagrid take Harry to the healer Hadrian Pollingtonious writer of The Healer's Helpmate to be evaluated, instead of Poppy who'd been dealing with alcohol poisoning and such from celebrating revellers.

He'd been half tempted to convince Charles Croaker to give him a Time Turner, but with the time room under lock down due to the war he had known that would never happen in time. But he couldn't scan Harry to see if it was a shard of power absorbed by his magic or a horcurx, the magics to do that were too undeveloped as Horcuxes within humans - even animals - were rarer than hens teeth.

So he had no idea if Harry just had a slight power absorbtion of the excess energies, like all young wizards and witches did when there was a magical power surge around them, or if he had a Horcrux embedded in his skull.

The optometrist tests that he had Hadrian and Poppy do with magical tests secretly done showed no consumption of Harry by a _hopefully_ hypothetical Horcrux. But that could just mean that the blood protection was doing its job, but with blood protection from a willing blood sacrifice stopping an unimprinted Horcrux ...

(as if it a Horcrux was within Harry's scar then it was likely Tom hadn't had time to use the modified portrait spell that his mania for self control would have had to have been used once it was put in a containment item)

... There was _No _previous incidents where something like this could happen, and no way to ethically experiment to check that Harry wouldn't die or worse be consumed by Tom's corruption. No way to know if he would be fine or not.

Of course that was the worst case scenario, he could see if Harry was a Parselmouth ... but that could mean that the energies absorbed when Tom's body had been vaporised were absorbed permanently into Harry's magical system. Not that he was actually had a Horcrux in his head.

Dumbledore felt helpless, for all his power, all his knowledge he could do nothing to help Harry. Or even find out if he was in trouble, if something happened it was likely that the Dark of the Horcrux would instinctively decieve the sensors.

And then possibly depending upon how strong the connection was with Tom ... Tom might get a new body. He was so desperate that he had experimented with creating a combination of Phoenix tears and Basilisk venom.

Of course that had meant he had to make a Basilisk, finding out that a just hatched Basilisk did not have its lethal gaze was interesting and the experimenter within him had wanted to see how exactly Basilisks grew and matured.

But he'd ignored that urge and done what was necessary, he'd removed the venom sacks, killed the fledgling Basilisk and then put the venom sacks in an organ sustainment chamber - designed to keep an organ alive outside of the body so they could be studied and transported from body to body.

All of his potion and alchemy skills had gone in to making a stable combination of Phoenix Tears and Basilisk venom. All the mice he had experimented on had died horribly, you could use sufficient tears to neutralise the venom but trying to create a concoction that combined them so to have the destructive ability of the venom but not to kill the subject with it.

Well, It was beyond Dumbledore's skill, he had thought of trying to get Nicolas's help. But Flamel was like fire and ice and rage. He was like the night and the storm in the heart of the Sun. As one rather strange Muggleborn had said once.

Nicolas was unpredictable, those who had tried to steal the stone or hurt those who were his friends were _dealt_ with soundly. His reaction to this potential situation could be destructive and decisive. Harry could be completely destroyed because of that.

He didn't want to risk Harry, as 1) he was an innocent and the little innocence left in this cold world had to be protected, 2) He owed Harry for allowing Sirius to become the secret keeper and 3) he was the prophesied saviour of the wizarding world.

When Tom Returned, as he would, the world needed Harry. As it would not be long till Dumbledore was forced to pass on the torch to another, as within fifteen to twenty years he have to step down due to age.

He could already feel the ravages of time, the setting of the sun they might call it, his twilight was upon him and he didn't have much longer. He had considered making his own philosopher's stone and using the Elixir of Life, but he was tired, he was weary.

He wasn't Nicolas, He didn't have his own Perenelle to keep him sane. If he had to live longer than his natural span he'd risk going crazier than Tom. And if that happened ... the world would burn in a fire that would make Tom's, Grindelwald's and Rasputin's combined acts look tame.

He couldn't risk it, the world had enough monsters. But he could lay out the path for a successor, one who could take up the mantle for him. From what Arabella said Harry might be the one for that, though to lay upon more weight upon his slender shoulders was not what he wanted to happen.

But the World did not care about wants, it was not that kind. Not that good, not that wholesome. If it was would the Unforgivables exist? Would FiendFyre exist? Or Horcuxes? No he would have to ready Harry for what was to come. Even as he searched for a way to safely destroy the Horcrux if it existed.

Dumbledore paused as he felt a subtle presence encourage him to continue his thoughts. Hardening his mental shields, the ones that were designed to resist the mental arts that relied upon the ambient magical fields instead of the directed magical attack via the eyes that Legilimency used.

Instead of the Occlumency shields that protected_ just_ the eyes these mental shields drew upon ancient mental arts perfected by Merlin. They were Rare in Britain you could count on two hands those who knew about them among the sixty thousand witches and wizards of the United Kingdom's of Magical Britain.

His eyes blazed with arcane energy as he got up from where he was sitting, his wand casting a silent detection spell. Lucas Radford who had been commanding field units undertaking the final clean up looked at Dumbledore with an raised eyebrow.

"There is someone or some_thing_ here with us" Dumbledore told him.

There was a ghostly chuckle and a light breeze went through the emergency field command base. It vanished, leaving Dumbledore with just a few cursory scans of what had happened and a lot more questions than answers.

*Page break*

*Page break*

*Page break*

Sunday, November 1st 1998, Albania, Dajt Municipality, Tirana Forest, Mount Dajti, The Lair of Lord Voldemort, 3:15AM Local Time, 2:15AM GMT Time, Stirrings of something that _should _be dead

A Wolf howled in the distance, but that was not of importance to the Wraith of Tom Marvlo Riddle A.K.A Lord Voldemort. He sat in his nest of the tree, his current host - the body of a Eurasian Sparrow Hawk, _Accipiter nisus _- resting from his day of hunting.

He'd spent nearly nine years in this forest, recovering from the backlash of blood magic that had vaporised his body and severely drained his magics. He'd spent those years body hopping from animal to animal, using blood magic - via animal sacrifice - to recuperate.

He wished that he could have found one of his servants to help, but even with their help it would have taken months to return to a semblance of his former self. Which would have left him in a precarious position seeing as how his followers would have to go into hiding or pretend to have been under the imperius curse.

Some were true followers that would do anything for him, some were who's beliefs about muggle's and how the pure bloods should rule, some were opportunistic people who just wanted to watch the world burn and some were those who had joined his banner for their own safety.

Knowing which was which was easy, but as they were all interlinked then the whole of his Death Eater forces were compromised. And thus he had to flee, it was only a temporary delay, he was immortal. But it was an inconvenience, one that he would rather not have to deal with.

Especially as he was now separated from Bellatrix, he had decided that when he returned that he was going to spend as much time as he could with his wife. But that was not what had woken him from his slumber.

No the activation of the Horcrux that he had been planing to imbue to the Goblet of Merlin - after killing the child of prophecy, the act of murder being the final part of _his_ ritual - had drawn his attention. The Horcrux which must have been drawn to the child.

Without the portrait imbuing spell being added to the container of the Horcrux - as the magics of the Horcrux would destroy the copy of his personality if he added it before imbuing the container of the Horcrux to it - it meant it had been an instinctive being of darkness.

He'd felt it try and consume the child. And then it had been stopped, destroyed. And not by an aura he knew, which meant either two things. The child had somehow destroyed it, or someone else had entered the Great Game (or alternatively the Tournament of Shadow) as he liked to call it with his love of history.

Both were possible as "_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ..._" the power to destroy a Horcrux would fall under that.

But also someone else could have entered the Great Game, someone who had destroyed the Horcrux

and from the lack of feeling of death through the bond had kept the body of the child alive. Whether the child's mind was intact was unknown, but the darkness he'd felt destroy it meant that whoever destroyed it was likely willing to make a new mind for the child.

But whatever unknown spell or ability used on it has torn it to shreds. At most Voldemort would have been able to take one in ten thousandth of what remained of the horcrux from the bond. But that would required him to keep the bond active, the bond was masked by the horcrux but without it would be detectable.

So he severed the link and then began to contemplate what he was going to do. He had to act, to gather his strength. He would be recovered mostly by next summer to begin his attempt to reincorporate himself.

But with what happened to his last formed Horcrux he had to act, no more quietly building strength. He had to be ready to come, it was time for more extreme measures. It would draw attention if a child went missing, especially a magical one. But it was necessary, with a few human sacrifices he'd be ready to leave this forest in two months at the latest.

Time to prepare for what was to come, he started planning for what he would do. The magic he would have to expend to capture a bear, the multiple birds he would have to sacrifice to ready it for permanent occupation by himself.

Then he would have to find a muggleborn, one of pre magical learning age and then use him/her as the sacrifice to begin his restoration of full strength. Then he could sacrifice muggles while planning to take over one for him to use as a vessel.

As the destruction of the Horcrux could mean that someone knew about them, they'd see the differences he had made. _His_ version of Horcruxes were quite different to the standard ones, if someone with enough knowledge of the Dark Arts had destroyed it they would likely figure that out.

And seeing the differences they might figure out their were multiple Horcuxes. Which would be quite a hindrance to his plans as they might start hunting them down. So he had to act, procrastination could mean death.

But not tonight, his current body needed rest. But as he allowed the trained mind of his Sparrowhawk to go to sleep, while he quietly planned his return and the steps required to achieve it. He went through all the variables as he did so.

Once more the world would know the power of Lord Voldemort. Once more the world would tremble at his might. Once more he would be powerful. Once more he would see Bellatrix again. Once more he would be human ... he would have all that he had been denied all these long nine years

So he plotted and planned, as the part of the world he was in slumbered ever so peacefully without knowing what was to come. The fire and flame that would engulf an island nation and possibly if it was not stopped the world.

A/N: I miss Word 2003, Zoho writer just isn't the same. And can be mildly infuriating at times, But still ... I got the chapter done! Next chapter fourteen: A New Day, A New Dawn.


	14. A New Day, A New Dawn

Magical Shatterpoint

Chapter Fourteen – A New Day, A New Dawn 

Sunday, November 1st 1998, England, Surrey, Little Whinging, Number Four Privet Drive, 8:05AM, This is where it gets complicated ... Well actually that point was all the way back in chapter one, but I just wanted to say that.

Sorn Woke up, feeling refreshed and ready to go after his six hours of sleep. His light use of the force to make it so six hours of sleep felt like eight was second nature. He waited for Petunia to open the door, which she did after a few moments.

She went to say something probably along the lines of "Boy, cook breakfast and if even a smidgen is burned you will not enjoy the consquences."

But that didn't happen as Sorn used a non verbal mind trick on her, to convince her that she shouldn't have what she thought was her ten year old nephew cook a full English breakfast. No, she should do it herself and not foist responsibilities onto him that the average ten year old shouldn't have to do.

He walked out of the cupboard and focused on Vernon, using the Force to pull of a mind trick upon him so he wouldn't Suggest that Petunia foist her responsibilities onto Sorn. Sorn walked into the kitchen and sat at the table waiting for Dudley to come down.

As he did his thoughts strayed to the one who had taught him on Manaan how to use Mind tricks with such ease. The cantankerous, Self proclaimed 'crazy man who lives in the dangerous woods', Jolee Bindo.

He sighed, he was never going to see any of his friends again. Stithspit he was going to even miss Canderous Ordo, who'd become a grudging brother in arms during the quest for the Star Forge. No more talks with Juhani, no more games of pazaak with T3, no more programming with Mission, no more watching HK to make sure he didn't kill everyone ...

No more flying the Hawk with Carth, No more making grenades with Zaalbar, No more tales from Jolee and no more time spent with Bastila. He was never going to see any of them again, Kriff, he was likely a mental copy of the real Sorn and had therefore never truly met them.

_"Concentrate on the Living Force my young padawan and not the things that cannot be changed. Do not allow the past to cloud the present, it led here, but it is not the end all and be all of things. But do not get caught up in the Unifying Force, while it may be possible to see the future it is always in constant seething motion" The Memory of Master Kae spoke._

"Revan, did you have to show me that memory?"

"Yes, as you can't change it so let it go. Don't you think I want to be able to go back and save Meetra and Squint from their fates? To save all those who I failed? I can't and you can't. The past is set in stone and cannot be changed, as is the fact you are never going to see your friends again. So Concentrate on the Force and let it wash away your concerns. As we have bigger problems like saving this world from a mad Dark Lord, you know the usual same Kriffing stuff we deal with"

"Have you ever considered going into self imposed exile for a month or two so as to have a holiday? From all the crazy stuff we have to deal with"

"Don't you know that I moved in with Joleee for a week? It went to hell on the first day with poachers and slavers and went down hill from their" Revan joked with a straight face.

"_Riiight_ and I'm a Rancor, who's a monk, that has sworn an oath of pacifism"

Revan went to reply before Dudley came down the stairs followed by his great oaf of a father, Revan smiled and said two words "Show Time!"

"Oh shut up, the show has being going on since I got up."

"But our audience has arrived."

"If you want the show to happen, then shut up."

An image of Revan appeared in front of his eyes, with a zip attached to his mouth. He zipped up his mouth, took a key from his pocket and placed it into a key hole that appeared in his mouth. He inserted the key into the key hole, locked it and then threw it away over his shoulder.

Sorn just sent Revan the Image of himself shaking his head in dismay and then turned to Dudley "So Sergeant, did you have a good sleep?"

Dudley blinked as his parents acted like Sorn sitting at the table waiting for breakfast was completely normal, Sorn smiled and gestured to a chair next to him. Dudley sat down looking at his parents, then Sorn.

"You used a mind trick on them" He furiously whisphered.

"We can talk after breakfast, Talk about what is going to happen, but first after last night we should eat. And you should enjoy the last unhealthy meal you are going to have for some time"

"No, we'll talk _Now_. What gives you to use a mind trick on my parents?"

"They deserve it. Tell me is a little mental manipulation really punishment for their crimes? All the torture they've inflicted upon a certain innocent, I have plans in the works to ensure they are punished. But till then I am_ not_ going to allow them to treat me like dirt, I have plans and being used as as a slave somewhat conflicts with them."

"But ..."

"But Nothing, I am not doing them any harm. I could be far less nice, some of the uses of power what the galaxy dubs as 'mind tricks' are nowhere as near as nice. Ever made a czerka employee unlock a bunch of Wookie slaves as the wookies attack from outside the slaver camp? I sent a few days infiltrating slaver camps on Kashyyyk after capturing the main space port. Lets just say a few slavers got ripped to pieces, but no one gave a damn about those sons of a Sith."

"Ripped to pieces?"

"Never anger a wookie, it _never _ends well."

Dudley sighed as his mother brought over his breakfast "You are going to explain what is going on once we finish breakfast."

"Understood" So they ate in silence while Vernon and Petunia talked about how they should arrange a holiday at Christmas, so as to make up for the craziness of the night before. So they could regain some normalcy via having a family holiday.

After they finished eating Sorn gestured for them to go outside into the back garden. Sorn casually walked out while Dudley followed after getting a coat, they stood in the crisp November morning with sunlight scattering over the ground.

"You can't ..." Began Dudley

"I'm not going to be using Force persuade on them for long, as I'm going to investigate this 'magical' world. I can't wait till the summer to get my Hogwarts letter, I need more data that half forgotten memories of people or your scant knowledge. I'll be back to pick you up at the latest by the beginning of next summer, first I have a few things to do."

"_How_ do you know about Hogwarts?"

"The Force is a pathway to many abilities some consider to be unnatural."

"That isn't a proper answer"

"That doesn't matter, now what is going to happen is that we are going to begin the exercise regime that gets you fit enough for Jedi training. So I want you to do is sit down so I can use the Force to heal your Muscles from last night, then you can stretch and then run around the block a few times. Then twenty press ups, twenty crunches and after that some unarmed combat training."

Dudley sighed "You are going to keep being Deliberately Obtuse aren't you?"

"Maybe, now sit down soldier and gather your strength. It's going to take a few hours to subtly heal your muscles allowing both of us to digest so get ready."

"Can I ask what your immediate plan is other than starting my training?" Dudley asked as he sat down on the floor in the lotus position.

"Put commands into your parents minds to get you all eating healthy food whilst tomorrow. Then I'm going sick from school for a few days, whilst your father hires a moving van which will transport the stored stuff from the shop to a junk yard which I'm going to use to build myself a ship."

"A ship?"

"She'll be no Ebon Hawk, more like something made out of the low tech equivalent of Ord Mantell. I'm going to call her _The Wing and a Prayer_, as she is likely going to be held together more by the will of the Force than I would like. But enough about my plans its time for me to heal your muscles."

*Page Break*

*Page Break*

*Page Break*

Sunday, November 1st 1998, Scotland, Moray, Fields/Lands of Griffindor, Hogwarts Castle, Headmaster's Tower, Headmaster's Office, 9:10AM, Tired but believing everything was right in the world.

Dumbledore collapsed into his chair, normally he'd sit down in a dignified manner but he had just spent an entire night running around casting magic at the age of one hundred and forty eight. He felt more tired than a student who had stayed up revising for NEWTs for a week.

He was half tempted to try and convince Fawkes to cry a few tears so he could make a rejuvenation bath, like the ones he had used during the war. But he knew that Fawkes wouldn't go for it unless the world was falling apart like it had been during the wars.

So he checked the detectors on his desk that monitored the wards of Number four privet drive, he'd personally checked the House's wards in person at six AM but he wanted to be sure. As the fate of the world rested upon the one who dwelled in those wards.

He surveyed the instruments waving his wand over them causing an aurora of light that only he, Minerva and Severus knew what it meant so as to hide the meaning in case Tom returned. The ward monitor displayed they were working properly but he still had a unsettled feeling about what was happening.

His instincts told him that this Prodigal knight was about to enter the field, or as Tom called it the Great Game. With the ominous warning of the new prophecy he felt as if the nine years of peace were about to be shattered by a new conflict, one that might start up subtly but would grow to the heights of the last war.

He wished that his wandless abilities stretched to the mythical heights of some of the wizards and witches that had come before him. Their ability to see visions of the future via a meditative state and tapping into the Global Magical Field would come in handy right about now.

But that did not mean he was without resources, not Sybill who's gift had only given two actual prophecies but another being that was in tune with the global magical field ...

"Fawkes Am I doing the right thing?" He asked.

Now Fawkes couldn't communicate telepathically due to radically different mental architectures, but he could use phoenix song to communicate indirectly. Dumbledore had be the companion of Fawkes for a hundred and twenty years, he felt that he _should_ knew the meaning of every note, every nuance of the phoneix's song.

Of course Fawkes _was_ a phoenix, Dumbledore had researched the history of Fawkes. There was an Neanderthal battle staff with a feather from Fawkes dating back about forty _thousand_ years. The magical signature was just strong as an adults phoenix's, meaning that Fawkes was of at least forty one thousand years old (A phoenix reached adulthood at a thousand years old).

Which meant that Dumbledore knew he barely had touched the surface of the depth of song that the Phoenix knew and had sung. Also to hear the sounds properly from a Phoenix's voice box meant that you had to able to hear between one hertz and one hundred and fifty kilo hertz like a phoenix, so properly talking with a phoenix on their own terms was rather hard.

So the pidgin song he was hearing was only a limited dumb downed version of proper phoenix song, it was like the gap between himself and the married couple that was Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel but far, _far_ greater.

He felt he was being watched by an intelligence far greater than his own; that as he busied himself about his various concerns, Fawkes observed and studied, like the way a man with a microscope might scrutinize the creatures that swarm and multiply in a drop of water.

It was rather disconcerting. He knew that he was a long line of beings that had been studied by Fawkes, he was one of fifteen humans studied in-depth by him over the last three millennia. He had scattered sightings of Fawkes over the two millennia before that with humans.

It reminded of him of the study he had done of garden Gnomes as a hobby for fifty years (between the age of fifty and a hundred). He had seen twenty lifetimes of gnomes live and die, watched as they thrived during their short five years of existence.

The scholarly air mixed with affection he perceived of Fawkes, made him feel as if he was a laboratory mouse who the experimenter had chosen to give a name and treated him like a psuedo-pet while continuing their study.

That was why he was always amused when people called Fawkes _his_ familiar or even his pet. That was frankly laughable, to assume that Fawkes was his pet. It was quire frankly the other way around. And the familiar idea? No witch or wizard had ever survived trying to bond to a phoenix, so it was impossible for Fawkes to be his familiar.

Fawkes Sung a single note to break up his thoughts to get his attention before breaking properly into song. He listened carefully, the song was one of hope but also warned him to be ready for the hardships to come.

That Harry was okay and that the Prodigal Knight would be either his saviour if Dumbledore worked with him and both did not royally screw up. But also that the gathering storm would need him to oppose it, to fight Tom when he returned.

So Dumbledore felt reassured, that things would not degenerate into something like the eighteenth century hundred year goblin war. What Mad eye would so cheerfully and crudely describe as a major 'clusterfuck'.

So he retired to bed, little knowing how truthful Fawkes was actually being. That things were going to get very dark if Sorn didn't succeed, that a hurricane was coming - not just some measly storm - for the entire wizarding world ... no, for the entire world.

There was little Dumbledore could do, he could bring back the Order of the Phoenix, but what was going to happen in the next few days would make him to do that anyway. He would not remove Cornelius Fudge until it was too late, always seeing the good in someone, he wouldn't act to remove him hoping he'd come to his senses.

But that didn't mean Fawkes couldn't act, like whales certain phoenix song could be transmitted across vast distances - of course that was due to magic not sound moving faster in water like whales. There were phoenixes scattered across the planet with sophonts for companions, they could be requested to make plans for when Tom Marvelo Riddle returned.

Of course the one that had to be relied upon to make a counter to Riddle's Armies of darkness was not any of them. The Prodigal Knight and his followers was the hope of an entire world, which would likely be less stressful than trying to save an entire galaxy of beings from the Sith.

But still the weight of a world was something that should not be put upon the shoulders of anyone, such a weight had made the Prodigal Knight fall before it could make him fall again. Fawkes was tempted to convince a fellow Phoenix to watch over him, but the risk of him falling again and possibly bringing the watching phoenix with him was too big to risk.

The last time a phoenix had fallen from grace it caused the Toba catastrophe, causing the human population to fall to about seven thousand five hundred breeding pairs. So Fawkes was understandably cautious of risking having another Phoenix fall.

The phoenix sighed before leaving the room heading for the forbidden forest, as he wanted to consult the centaurs - to see if there divinations concurred with his. Things were moving now, the peace of these far too little years was going to break.

He just hoped the world would survive it.

*Page Break*

*Page Break*

*Page Break*

Sunday, November 1st 1998, Albania, Dajt Municipality, Tirana Forest, Mount Dajti, path near The Lair of Lord Voldemort, 10:15AM Local Time, 9:15AM GMT Time, Changing bodies is a little harder that changing clothes

The Eurasian brown bear, _Ursus Arctos Arctos,_ ambled along. Drawn in by the vampire blood powered magic, unwittingly it entered a blood magical circle as a Sparrow hawk circled above. It stopped suddenly, the blood magic that had been crudely subverting its mind stopping as it reached its destination.

It went to leave but ran into the magical circle that had become active, using vampire blood magic like this was crude and exceptionally inefficient. But in Voldemorts current state he was limited to using this, hard to use even a crudely made magical focus when you don't have hands.

And wandless magic was rather tiring in his current state, so Using Vampire blood sacrifice powered magic - that was usually used for empowerment rituals and combat magic instead of magical circles and mind control - he contained the bear within the circle.

Then he descended from the air aiming for a sparrow that wings he had broken earlier and killed it putting it out of its misery. The death of the sparrow triggered the runic powered blood magic made from dozens of mice and sparrows bodies.

The spell began and so he jumped ship and went for full out possession of the bear, power sang through the air as static electricity. The containment runes etched into the trees via the glowing blood, hid the magic of the circle for now.

The Bear writhed on the ground inside the circle as its mind, body and soul were ruthlessly crushed allowing Voldemort control of it. Of course he was barely able to do it as spiritual pain lanced through his spectral body.

But he did it and he now had the body of the bear, it only last between three to six months before going into massive organ failure. But it was enough time to do as he needed to, with proper three months of preparation he could have made it so he could possess the bear for it's natural life span (of twenty five to thirty years).

But he didn't have the time to do that and thus he was forced to go for the quick fix. He sighed as the Runic circle collapsed and the sparrow hawk landed on his shoulder. He felt the mind of his loyal bird of prey gently reach out for his to make sure he was in the Bear, he gently acknowledged it.

Then he ordered it to take to the skies as he headed away from the ritual site, as the runic spell hiding it would fail in half an hour at best. The Albanian ministries magical investigators would come and he wasn't remotely ready to take on a witch or wizard yet.

So with the help of his eye in the sky he decided to go and do some hunting, he'd have to wait at least two weeks before doing the next ritual. As the Albanian ministry would be looking for the person who cast the ritual, with no trail they'd likely be forced to give up looking for the mysterious ritual performer.

Of course once he did the second one they'd know it was no isolated incident and so he'd have to ramp it up as they would keep looking. But first he had to get to a little place where travellers occasionally stopped off, select the muggles that would be required for the ritual.

A/N: Sorry about the wait my muse has been preparing for national writing month in November (which does mean this will go on Hiatus during November). Also this chapter wasn't meant to be filler but it evolved into that whilst writing it, but never fear I have plans for something that will happen between the present and going to hogwarts. Something that I hope will be _spectacular_.

Modified the opening lines of the war of the worlds 2005 film when describing how Dumbledore feels Fawkes watched him. Also the eighteenth century hundred year goblin war was not one massive war but a series of human-goblin wars that the wizarding world describe as the hundred year goblin rebellion.


	15. Preparation

Magical Shatterpoint

Chapter Fifteen – Preparation

Monday, November 2nd 1998, England, Surrey, Little Whinging, Number Four Privet Drive, 8:00AM, Time waits for no man, not even for a Jedi

Sorn awoke, he got dressed into the ill fitting clothes that he was _not_ going to miss. He wished that he could wear his robes everywhere instead of just in the wizarding world. But he couldn't, at least he'd look like a native with his familiarity with wearing robes.

He picked up a needle from the shelf where the sowing supplies were to repair the ill fitting clothes he had inherited from Harry, after which unlocked the door with a flicker of telekinesis and picked up a pen and a piece of paper from a side table - which the Dursley's phone rested upon. He walked to the stairs and then He leaned against the wall, Vernon should be coming down the stairs any minute.

During the night he'd implanted in Petunia's mind the idea of eating healthy, as well as instructing Vernon to hire a moving van today and to take him to a junk yard where they could make a deal with the owner.

He had to move all of the technology from the shop to the Van he and Vernon was going to pick up, Vernon had the day off, due to what was being reported as a riot damaging the Grunnings offices. It take a few days to repair, so Vernon was off work during that time.

He'd only need Vernon to drive the Van today and then drop him off and pick him up from the Junk Yard the next few days after that. Then once the _Wing and a Prayer _was built, with stealth generators built into it to hide it from radar and such, he could be off.

To investigate this wizarding world and answer the call he could feel within the Force. He could tell that he wasn't going to be allowed to tinker with the new tech in peace, while researching this new world and getting his head together.

No the Force was telling him he'd have to deal with something, something important. But it wasn't definitive, he had thought about actively probing the future but a memory of Revan (that Revan had show him during the night), one of master Arren Kae teachings. Which was one that made him be cautious about using the Force to see the future.

_"While it may be possible to see the future it is always in constant seething motion. Everything affects it, from the smallest particle to the largest galaxy, so when looking into the future know that it is only a possibility. Until the potential becomes the actual do not see it as a guarantee, as trusting or believing that is is a certainty will only lead to suffering. Whether it is yours or someone else's." The Memory of Master Kae_

So he resisted the urge to try and see what might happen and was patient, His mind drifted to his potential Padawan learner, Dudley had put his all into his training yesterday, he would be a good student. Sorn would just have to make sure he didn't have too bad PTSD from fighting in a massive war.

Once he started to teach him he'd have to show him the meditative techniques that Revan had developed during the Mandalorian wars, the ones that were designed to help deal with the horrors of war.

The council had only vaguely known of them, the fact that only one Jedi had come back from that war and they had exiled her meant that only the Sith and Dark Jedi knew them. From what he had heard they'd helped keep the Revanchists from going of the deep end.

"Till Malachor V"whispered Revan.

"Elaborate."

"Malachor was once part of the true Sith empire, it was twisted, corrupted. All that step upon its surface fall to its power in the end. It is an immense evil, one that makes even the Star Forge pale in comparison. But it is far out of our reach and we cannot affect it here so let us not dwell upon it. _Please_. I don't want to talk about it"

Sorn stopped himself from asking more, he himself had memories he didn't want to talk about - the fall of Taris, the capture of Bastila, the images the republic transmitted of Dantooine after the Sith Bombarded it from orbit, feeling Bastila be tortured though the bond and then her fall ... standing atop the temple upon Lehon and then ... having to duel her. Twice.

Having to be forced to fight her, lightsaber combat - even with the training lightsabers put to their lowest setting - was dangerous. To be forced to fight someone who you cared about, someone you love and wanted to spend the rest of your life with lightsabers ... It was not something that any sane person would want.

So Sorn left Revan alone, let him have that little bit of privacy. Revan's thoughts were his as were Sorn's, just because they were technically the same person - very technically in Sorn's mind, as he just couldn't see himself from trying to conquer the galaxy or become a Dark Lord of the Sith. He'd rather die first than give into the Dark side.

He was roused from his thoughts by the sound of a rather large elephant coming down the stairs. Or one Vernon Dursley, they would sound so very similar ... if an elephant would fit inside the primitive domicile know as number four privet drive. But if one could and was actually able to walk down the stairs without tripping and falling down said stairs then it would sound like Vernon Dursley.

Vernon didn't say a thing as he opened the door, Sorn followed in silence. They both got in the car and drove to a pet store, Vernon bought a cage of seven mice that Revan had an idea of using to copy the Force tech - or as the locals called it 'magic'- located within of the store.

He didn't know what the runes did on their own but he knew what the combination did, but he could copy it and with one of the crystals in the shop he could recreate it. The mice ... well they were where the most of the blood would come from other than a drop of his.

They then drove to pick up the van while Sorn calmed the mice and put them to sleep via the Force. They wouldn't feel a thing when Sorn used them to make a copy of the cat blood force tech, it was the best he could do for them. A better fate than most beings that he had be forced to kill during his quest to save the galaxy, hopefully when saving this world he wouldn't have to cause as much death, as much destruction ...

... Okay he knew he wasn't that lucky but he could wish, hope and pray that might happen. The odds were likely several trillion to one on that front but he would do his best to achieve his goal. Just like in the old - well really ancient as in older than the republic which was _twenty one thousand years old _- human tales of the chronicles of the Lonely God, The Oncoming Storm, _The_ Doctor.

Just this once everyone lives, Just this one time on this one mission _everyone_ lives, Force help him he was hoping that would happen. That he wouldn't have to face down someone who he cared about for the fate of the galaxy, or kill an old friend who he could barely remember due to the meddling of a certain Council.

An old friend who he was beginning to remember and those memories made him hate himself. Of course he tried not to think about that. So he looked at the memories he had from Mr Potter, the ones about that work of ancient fiction. Which if he was right started only forty five years ago in this world and he didn't know of where the lines Everyone lives came from.

From what all the evidence suggested he was on the actual home world of humanity. Which meant that Coruscant, Tatooine or any of the other proposed home worlds of humanity were shot way out of the park by that fact.

Well unless the many worlds theory meant that as well as copied he may have been translocated, instead of sent to the very distant past which had a Force sensitive see the future and declare it a l_ong time ago in a galaxy far, far away_.

No. You might be able to see the future, or divine the past with the Force, but _Time Travel_? You might here rumours in cantinas or such but Sorn felt that such stories were the ramblings of the drunk, spacers wanting to try and impress their listeners or complete loons. Or a mixture of the three. So he dismissed the thoughts of time travel and decided to get on with what he had to do.

They reached the street where the shop was and weaved around the broken up street, parking just outside the shop. Vernon turned on the radio as Sorn got out of the van, He looked at the cage of mice in his hands and calmed them putting them to sleep as he walked to the shop.

Their minds were far simpler and thus much easier to control that a sophont's mind. What would have taken a master to do to an intelligent being could be done by a novice to an animal, which was why a mind trick on an animal could do so much more. Well if they got over the mental idea that controlling another living being shouldn't be easy and not something that takes effort.

He pushed open the unlocked door, picked up what looked like a small diamond and put in in a small container. Sorn walked into the back room and studied the Force tech. He got out the piece of paper (A4 by the way) folded it in half and then ripped it in half along the tear.

He then painstakingly copied the runes twice with the pen, one copy for each of the half of the the two pieces of paper. He took one and used the Force to recreate the Force bond from the crystal to that piece of paper, it too several tries but he got a reasonable facsimile of it on the seventh try.

Then he took the cage of mice, picked one out and using the Force he telekinetically made a cut along one of the stomachs of the mouse. He made it so the blood flowed into the container, the sleeping mouse bled to death painlessly.

Once he was done he put the dead mouse back in the cage and repeated what he had done with the mouse with the other six mice. As he did so the runic spell ward powered up till it was a humming near copy of the one had duplicated before he had added his blood to it the night before.

After which he took out the needle and pricked his index finger, he allowed seven drops of blood to fall into the container. The blood supercharged the ward with power, then he reached into the Force and replicated what he had done the night before with the ward.

It became unlimited like the other had done the night before - basically the small connection to the Force from his blood was widened significantly so that it was not totally reliant on the blood for power. It would for as long as it had a connection to the Force.

He took the notice-me-not runic spell (combined with a wizard repelling ward, an unplottablity ward and an anti-owl ward) and walked back to the van and placed them upon the passenger seat. Then he went and opened the back of the Van and started the process of moving everything into it.

While telekinesis did make it easier to move everything into the van it did not make it easier to fit everything with out risking crushing the delicate bits. It took some time and by the end Sorn was somewhat tired, but he got back into the Van (placing the age of dead mice and runic spell on his lap) and with the Force got Vernon to drive to the junk yard.

While they drove Sorn meditated, using the Force to get ready for what he was going to do. As it wasn't everyday you tried to build a working ship out of junk parts from a fledgling space faring civilisation.

It was going to be hard, and what would be built would likely be seen as frankly inferior in the best case scenario compared to the cheapest proper ship. But then he remembered a line from a spacer he had talked with 'Components. Sith components, Republic components, ALL MADE ON TATOOINE!'

While that might not be true, it was true that they likely used the lowest bidder as the contractor. Well the Sith hadn't while Revan was in command, but Malak certainly had. Probably because Malak wasn't an engineer like Revan and thus didn't have to deal with the crap that the republic gave to its soldiers.

So it would be hard, but not that hard hopefully. Also it was going to be fun, as it would be a challenge. And a challenge would always be fun, like trying to not die from an exploding swoop bike so as to save Bastila, or to bring HK's memories back without him going axe crazy - well _more_ axe crazy - or helping Carth Repair the Ebon Hawk with parts from crashed ships.

So they drove into the Junk Yard which Sorn had looked through the phone book the day before and chosen one that the Force hinted to him would be the best. There were parts of cars, vans, motorcycles, buses, fridges, washing machines, cookers and various other parts (and somewhat intact variations of the mentioned parts) in piles around the place.

There were two clearing, one next to a Warehouse and one in the centre of the junk yard. They stopped by the Warehouse and got out. A rather shifty looking old man came to meet them, from which the Force was telling him not to trust.

He reached out with the Force and implanted the idea that Vernon was going to pay him two hundred and fifty pounds for using the Yard now and five hundred once Sorn finished with what he was going to do.

Then he took the Runic blood spell and placed it on a table next to the Warehouse and with the Force activated it - while using the Force to stop Vernon from being affected for the moment. He looked around, then he got to work and brought out everything in the van.

After which he started building a crude particle shield, as while they was not a cloud in the sky he needed something to stop rain if it started. As he had to build the _Wing and a Prayer_ out here instead of in the Warehouse.

As otherwise he'd have to smash through the roof which A) would be somewhat noticeable, 2) Would risk the hull of the _Wing and a Prayer_ which would be a bad idea seeing as how he was making it out of primitive used parts and X+Y) it would destroy the Warehouse which would be needlessly destructive.

So he got to work on the particle shield, after which he go through the various droids he had - to look for help to build the new ship - and then start the work of building the _Wing and a Prayer_. It was time to get to work.

*Page break*

*Page break*

*Page break*

Monday, November 2nd 1998, Scotland, Moray, Fields/Lands of Griffindor, Hogwarts Castle, Headmaster's Tower, Headmaster's Office, 9:30AM, Interrupted paper work.

Dumbledore looked through the new requests of the month, sent to him by the paper work elves. Severus was applying yet again for an apprentice to help him keep order in his classroom, which Dumbledore would like to do but the board of governors would never approve of due to cost.

Argus was requesting Peeves be exorcised again, which would be like trying to remove the encrusted dirt from the Hogs Head with a tooth pick. There was a request for a class for wizarding culture for muggleborns by a group of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, which would be shot down by Lucius faster than you can say denied.

He was currently reading the request for more Quidditch matches on the school year submitted by all of the Members of every Quidditch team in Hogwarts. It was quite detailed but the fact that the school brooms - which most of the members of each team used - would require far more maintenance. Meaning more cost and thus not likely to get past the board.

He went to look at the proposal to have pizza become part of the Hogwarts meals - from a home sick muggleborn - when the gargoyle at the tower entrance signalled him. Alastor was here and from the way his artificial eye was moving he was quire agitated.

He moved the pile of papers to the side and waited for Alastor to climb the stairs even thought they would carry him up like a muggle escalator. Showing how agitated he actually was, whatever had drawn him from his fortress deep within the forest of dean was likely bad.

Dumbledore calmly waited for him to enter the room and waved his wand summoning a tea set he had in stasis ready for when Alastor came around. Not that he'd drink the tea, not since Dumbledore made it so his skin turned luminous pink the last time he had drunk it.

People thought Alastor drank from his flask out of ingrained paranoia from the war, but what they didn't know was actually he did it to stop Dumbledore pranking him. As long before before the Prewett twins, before the Marauders and before the Weasley twins Albus Dumbledore had been a prankster.

He didn't get up to much any more other than occasionally designing items for Zonko's but he did occasionally prank people. The Pranksters of Hogwarts occasionally found themselves in a prank war with an invisible enemy that they could never ever discover.

It was just a simple way of relaxing other than listening to chamber music, ten in bowling, alchemy, magical research and collecting chocolate frog cards. So he placed out the tea set just to see Alastor's reaction.

The spells monitoring the stairs showed Alastor scowl and mouth the words "Now is _not _the time Albus" as his eye showed him the tea set.

Dumbledore smiled serenely and mouthed the words back "I have no idea what you are talking about old friend"

Alastor reached the top of the tower and pushed open the door and without any niceties told Dumbledore "Voldemort still exists and is in Albania."

The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes died, the tea set was sent back to its stasis chamber with a negligent wave of his wand. While he summoned the modified pensive William Weasley had made for him in Nineteen Ninety seven, a pensive which William had claimed was inspired by a muggle game a muggleborn friend had shown him.

He called it the mini map, it was the prototype for a new way to view the world strategically. It was being phased in around the world, he expected the ministry would likely give one to the oblivators after what had happened on Saturday.

He moved the map to Albania instead of Hogwarts grounds and with a wave of his wand displayed where Tom had been known to have been in Albania.

"Tell me what happened and then show me where on the map it did happen" Dumbledore requested.

"My contact in the Albanian ministry contacted me, on Mount Dajti there was a blood ritual performed. I was sent a copy of the magical signature, I triple checked it and it is Voldemort's signature" Alastor explained "I didn't want to believe you when you said the bastard still existed but this is definite. He's there and from what he ritual indicated he has likely possessed a bear"

Dumbledore placed a marker on the Park and then turned to Alastor "We need to resurrect the Order even more now this has happened, the new prophecy and now this means we need to be ready."

"New prophesy what new prophecy?"

"The one we were going to discuss when the order reconvened on friday, you did get the letter I sent with the automated messenger? Didn't you?"

Alastor paused and then muttered "Need to fine tune the acceptance wards again."

Which meant that the automated messenger had been destroyed by the wards, which was one of the reasons that anyone that knew him didn't sent owls as they'd likely die a horrible, painful death.

"Now about Fudge ..." Alastor began.

"We are not assassinating him, blaming Tom and using it as a platform to prepare the nation for a second war. Like how when the first war ended we did not kidnap Dudley Dursley, turn him into a girl permanently and irrecoverably, use him to power the blood wards of a fideliused home and then train Harry to be a soldier ready to kill Tom a second time"

"It would work, it would allow us to ready the nation as quickly as possible."

"Firstly we are not going to do something highly unethical and immoral because it is the quick and easy solution, secondly your plan would alert the Death eaters who'd likely seek out Tom and start the second war even sooner."

"We would ..." Alastor started again

"Alastor we are not going to kill all the death eaters in one night of horrific blood shed, decapitate their lifeless bodies and then stick their heads on pikes with a preservation charm in the ministry Atrium."

"Just because I proposed that once does not mean I was about to propose it again" Alastor replied.

Dumbledore sighed "That is irrelevant right now, what we need to do is ready the world for what is to come. So I need you to put feelers out into the Auror corps here and across Europe. Also I need you to get your contact to report everything that happens in Albania, we don't have the resources or manpower to help their investigations but it is important to figure what ever time scale that Tom is on. As we need to block off his routes to make a new body."

"Well we could blow up Little Hangleton graveyard and claim it was an asteroid strike"

"No, as explaining to the ministry why we faked an asteroid strike on a muggle graveyard would be difficult. Just destroy the graves of the Riddle's, of course the Gaunt graveyard is hidden under a blood Fidelius and the body of Merope Gaunt went missing before the war began. Also it is likely that Tom moved the bodies of the Riddle's from the graveyard so we are likely grasping at straws. But their are three other ways he could come back"

"The Philosopher's Stone, The Book of Aaru and the Steps of Shambhala" Alastor quietly stated.

"Now Nicholas defences are likely to stop Tom even without our warning if he is desperate enough to try and steal the Stone, the Steps are guarded by several orders of monks of varying magical beings that even at the height of his power Tom respected but the Book ..."

"... Is kept within the Department of Mysteries."

"Yes, now Croaker will likely take our warnings to heart but we need to ready extra defences and get the book to a safe place for when Tom comes for it."

"Its times like this I wish the Stone and the Book could be hidden under Fidelius" Alastor muttered.

"That cannot be helped, the human soul can only hide so much and the Stone and the Book are not within any known soul's capacity. But enough about things that cannot be changed and let us focus upon the things that are malleable to our actions."

Alastor nodded and then confirmed "So emergency meeting of the order tonight?"

"Indeed old friend, now we both have necessary tasks before us that need to be completed prior to tonight. So lets go about our tasks as quickly as possible."

So Alastor left and Dumbledore summoned the paper work elf Swap to ready the template that would go through the Hogwarts printing press. Which would then be sent by Fawkes to each member of the Order.

As he did so, he was just thankful that the other rituals that Tom could use to come back were likely not going to be used. As that bone of the father ritual, that when used to make a new body when you had none required the spirit to take upon fragile, weak form to achieve.

So it was likely in the short term that Tom would not use them in his current state without trustworthy followers or unless he was truly desperate. Of course if they succeeded in their current efforts then it was likely he would travel down that route.

He shook himself from his thoughts, wrote out two short messages to Severus and Minerva and used that paper air plane charm that Filius had invented. The two air plane soared of down through the tube he had installed for that very purpose.

Swap popped back with the letters and Fawkes transported them to all their destinations in an instant. Then he turned to Fawkes, who hopped onto his sholder and made a chirp that Dumbledore believed meant "let's go".

"Yes old friend, let's go" And so they vanished in a flash of flame ready to do what needed to be done.

*Page break*

*Page break*

*Page break*

Monday, November 2nd 1998, England, Surrey, Little Whinging, Number Four Privet Drive, 3:30PM, Checking on the Jedi

Dudley got out of the car and looked at the part of the Junk Yard Sorn had sequestered to himself. The particle shield gently hummed, while DRDs patroled the inside backed up by what looked to be two classic B-film robots holding shiny guns. Behind them were several DRDs working on the begining of the _Wing and a Prayer_, which looked like it was going to be a saucer.

He approaced the shield, feeling the tell tale sign of a notice-me-not charm backed up by a mind trick (which felt similar to a Confundus Charm). As he passed through the shield, Sorn shouted to the DRDs and robots "That's Dudley, initiate protocol Resh Aurek Peth."

"Initating protocol Resh Aurek Peth, a.k.a. Registering authorised person. Greetings Dudley Dursley, the master is working currently on the main computer core of the _Wing and a Prayer_. We do not have refreshments but any hospitality we can render upon to you will be done at your command" one of the robots said.

"Um ... I'm fine thanks, but if I do need your help then I'll ask. Okay?"

"Superlative Dudley Dursley, we will return to our diligent guarding of the interior of the shield. Have a fantastic day" Robot one said.

"Thank you" Dudley said as he walked away muttering under his breath the words "Welcome to the twilight zone Dursley, what's next dancing Inferi or maybe singing trolls?"

Dudley approached as Sorn worked on what looked like parts of the robot from (the original) Lost in Space connected to Sorn's datapad. His conclusion was confirmed when the robot said "Danger, Will Robinson! Danger!" he paused as it looked like Sorn was buzzing the robot with a green glowing sonic screwdriver.

"Is that a sonic screwdriver and if it is how are you using it?" Dudley asked in disbelief.

"That does not compute" the robot announced

"Yes it is and it has a Force based interface as well as the usual setting function. I'm finding it currently_ very_ useful, when I get the Rakatan Force based energy fabricator I'm going to copy it a few hundred times and then take some of the copies of it apart to see it how works. But quite frankly once I do then I'm highly tempted to make it so all Jedi carry one on these marvellous machines as it's amazing. Oh the things I could have done as a Sentinel with this beauty ..."

"My micromechanism thanks you, my computer tapes thank you, and I thank you" the robot commented

"Well that's good for you now you mentioned that I'd be doing some training today here?"

"I compute it to be an ionic directional probe searching for receiving outlets" The robot nonsensically added.

"Yes, now you are going to run around the inside of the shield ten times then do some push ups and such. Then if I can finally reprogram this droid I'll show you some of the basics of the Mandalorian martial art _Adenn A'den_. Which translates roughly as merciless rage, after that then some healing of your muscles. But first I have to reprogram thi_s kriffing_ droid!"

"I cannot accept that course of action" the robot proclaimed.

Sorn's eyes narrowed as he looked at the robot "Oh, so _that's_ why I can't reprogram you. Oh you think you are going to win you piece of Sithspit? That just because I'm a droids rights activist that I'll limit myself, If I can't reprogram you then I'll just erase you and start again."

Sorn pressed a few button son the the datapad and a icon flashed over showing the words "Copying hard drives of unknown droid model", then the words "establishing link to Unknown droid's memory cores" and after that "Zerek Worm program uploaded to current droid" In Aurebesh

"Mercy, Me-rcy, Me...r...cy, M...e...r...c...y, e...c...y, ...M...r ..." the robot tried to say before shutting down.

"Did you just mercilessly kill the robot's because it got in your way?"Dudley asked cautiously.

Sorn then pressed the datapad a few times to trigger it to upload the copy he had made. The robot came back online, with the memories of it being erased by the Zerek worm uploaded into its mind. It paused as it processed what had happened to it.

"Okay droid, you've just witnessed yourself be mercilessly erased. Losing everything you were to oblivion. Now I could just start again and upload a new program into your hard drives. But I'm giving you one chance, work with me or be destroyed. Now allow me to analyse your programming and designate yourself to be Aurek-one for the _Wing and a Prayer_. Or face utter destruction of self

"Confirmed I am Aurek-one for the _Wing and a Prayer_, loading programming modification so that ship functions can be operated by this droid right now."

"Good. Now Sergeant, seeing as how I've got some programming to do you should do your exercises. As I'm not going to be teaching you programming right now as it'll take months, months we don't currently have. So get to it."

And so the Jedi and the soldier got to their allotted tasks, each doing what they had to do. All the while the butterfly effect took effect from the events of Halloween, a few events starting an avalanche into the metaphorical valley of ... stuff.

...Anyway events were moving, a whole jumble of events each triggering another event in some mad mess of actions and reactions. The time was coming, the time when two certain prophecies would come to fruition. But for now that was not that time; the stage was being set, some of the players ready while others were getting ready to play their parts in the great coming conflict.

A/N Yes, I'm shameless. But the Quote from Armageddon that I modified ("Components. American components, Russian Components, ALL MADE IN TAIWAN!") for this amused me and I had to use it.

Also this went from normal fanfic AUness to a full blown AU sometime (probably when I decided that if the Force existed in the HP then it would have always been there and had an effect, as well as the fact that canon Voldemort wouldn't be a challenge – As who wants to read a story where the hero effortlessly takes down the villain without any conflict?), I didn't mean to but damn if it isn't fun. So from this point on just accept that this is likely going to be rather quirky as this has taken on a life of its own.

Edit: I realised Sorn was being a mite harsh to the robot, so edited to be more in character


End file.
